Wonderland: Baby Blues
by alemica2
Summary: Part VI. Gabrielle deals with the fact that she will have to make sacrifices if she wants to continue dating Ryan, while Andria lands herself in a troubling relationship and the love triangle between Jared, Sophia and Andrew is far from over.
1. Welcome Back

**A/N:** So, here's the next story guys! The main focus is going to be Ryan and Gaby's complicated relationship but the others are going to be really involved as well. Also some storylines that I started in the summer fic are going to be a lot more predominant in this one. Hope you all like it!

* * *

It had been two weeks since school had started and Ryan Conway was getting used to sleeping over at the Portman's. Dean was usually busy helping Jared get around so he never noticed when Ryan snuck into Gaby's room.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when Gaby snuggled up closer to him. He held her close and kissed her head.

"Morning baby," He said and she smiled.

"Mm, I am loving this whole waking up in your arms thing," She said and he laughed. "Come here," She said, pulling him into a kiss. The kiss grew more heated and they rolled over on the bed. Gaby moaned as he kissed her neck but her eyes widened when she looked at the clock.

"Is that the time?!" She asked, pushing him off her and jumping out of bed.

Ryan looked over at the clock. "Shit!" He said, getting up as well. "I gotta be home," He said and she nodded as they both started getting dressed. He walked over and quickly pecked her forehead. "I'll see you tonight." He said but before walking away she grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"Love you." She smiled and he did too as he walked over to the window.

"I love you too, Gaby."

* * *

Once he got to school, Ryan spotted Jared and immediately walked over to him.

"Hey, man, you're back?" Jared nodded, smiling.

"I still gotta wear this stupid thing, though," He said, pointing the cast on his foot. Lenaing on his crutches he shrugged. "But I'll be in tip top shape for hockey season, don't you worry."

Ryan laughed. "Alright, I'll pass the message onto Captain 'I spend all my time with my girlfriend, Jade,'" He said and Jared laughed. "See you later, man."

Jared nodded and Ryan walked off. He turned around and spotted Sophia walking towards her locker. She looked over at him and he smiled at her but she simply shrugged and looked away.

Jared sighed, this was going to be a long year.

* * *

Jen was walked through the halls, carrying her books, trying to find her new locker. She had a cast on her right arm so it was almost impossible to carry her books around school, but apparently, there wasn't anyone who wanted to help her.

Spotting her locker number, she walked over to it but accidently dropped one of her books. She reached down to grab it but a group of freshmen tripped over it.

"Ugh, what the hell!" The leader of the group said, flipping her long brown hair. Jen rolled her eyes and stood up, she couldn't believe she used to be one of these girls. "How about you watch where you drop your stuff next time, freak?"

Jen frowned. "Excuse me, you can't talk to me like that," She said and the girl looked at her. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Jennifer Reed," One of the other girls said. "You _used _to be popular but then you turned into a crack whore."

Jen gasped and was about to throw a punch at the girl when someone came between them.

"Jen, stop," Her face softened when she realized it was Andy. This was the first time he'd spoken to her in months.

The girls scattered away and Jen narrowed her eyes at them. "Yeah, you better run, you little bitches!" She shouted and Andy laughed. "Why did you stop me? I _so _could have taken down those sluts!"

"Well, first of all," He said, taking her books for her. "That was Brooke Vanderbilt, her dad practically owns this school and could have you expelled in a second," He told her and she rolled her eyes. "And second of all, you just got out of the hospital, I don't want you to hurt yourself.

"You still care about me," She smiled and he sighed. "Come on, admit it! If you didn't care, you wouldn't have been holding my hand at my bedside when I woke up!"

"I was just trying to get you to come back," He told her and she shook her head. "I'm with Sophia now, Jen, you have to accept that."

"Oh, I do," She nodded. "But it doesn't mean you don't care about me."

"Bye Jen." He said, walking away.

"Bye-bye Andy." She waved, smiling. "This is gonna be a good year."

* * *

Gaby sighed as she sat at her desk. She'd been teaching at this elementary school for two weeks and she still couldn't keep the kids under control.

"Angie, sweetie, don't throw blocks at Steven's head, it's not nice!" She shouted, but the five year olds continued running around, causing chaos. Gaby sighed and brought her face into her hands. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this.

Just then, a big man in a frog costume came walking in.

"Hey, kids!" He said, loudly and all the kids turned to him.

"It's Fernando the Frog!" One of the kids shouted, and they all ran towards him.

Gaby was shocked, where did this guy come from?

She turned around to the door and smiled when she saw Tyler Vanderbilt walking in.

"He's a buddy of mine and he needed a gig _so _I thought the best kindergarten teacher in the world could use a little bit of a break," He smiled and she hugged him close.

"Thank you so much, Ty," She said and pulled away. "You're the best you know that?"

He smiled, proudly. "Well, that's what they say."

She laughed. "What are you doing here, though? I mean, I thought you were working at your Dad's place?"

"Turns out, having your dad be your boss means getting to take the day off," He said and she gave him a look. "Okay, fine, I took my lunch break a little earlier today, but I wanted to hang out with my favorite ex-girlfriend so it was worth it."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, watching the kids interact with Fernando the Frog. "Best. Ex-boyfriend. Ever." She whispered and he laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.


	2. Best Friend's Back

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing guys. The first few chapters aren't going to be too eventful, mainly just "set-up" but there is a ton of drama coming up! Hope you like it, keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Nora was standing at her locker, getting some books, when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

She turned around. "Can I help you?" She asked, not knowing who it was.

He laughed. "I guess I should've known you wouldn't remember me," He said and she raised an eyebrow. He took her hand and kissed it then looked up at her. "_Princess_."

Her eyes widened. "You're the guy from Jade's party!" She gasped and he nodded. "How do you know who I am?"

"The question is… how do I not know who you are?" He asked and she gave him a weird look. He laughed. "I'm kidding, I've asked around."

"Okay…" She said, slowly. "Well, what's your name?"

"It's a secret." He smiled.

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Do you even go to this school?"

"Unfortunately, no," He said, letting go of her hand. "But I will be seeing you around soon, Ms. Conway." He smiled and she watched him leave.

He continued walking down the hall and turned the corner, walking right up to Ethan Germaine.

"I can't do this anymore, man," He said and Ethan looked at him. "This whole Romeo crap, it's not me, the stuff I saw isn't even making sense!"

Ethan nodded. "Okay, just continue it on for a little bit longer, man?" He asked and the boy looked at him. "I want her to be happy."

"She can't be happy with someone she doesn't know," He said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay, yeah, I get it. Just a little bit longer and you can do whatever you want with her," Ethan said and walked away.

* * *

Andria saw Nick in the halls and walked over to him.

"Hey you," She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

He pulled away, gasping. "You're kissing me in public? What will the guys think?!"

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed, playfully hitting him and he smiled. "I saw that stupid preppy girl in your Chem class flirting with you and I wanted to make sure she knew…"

"She knew what?" He asked. "That I was yours? But oh wait, I'm not."

She frowned. "Don't start with this again."

"No, I'm sorry, it's just starting to get a little ridiculous," He said. "Andria, you say you want this to be open but then when I even talk to a girl you get jealous but yet you get to flirt and hook up with every guy you see and I don't say anything!" He said and she looked away. "Please explain to me how that's fair."

"It's not supposed to be fair!" She said. "Life isn't fair… People lie and get hurt!"

"Andria," He said, softly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Don't say that," She shook her head. "You don't know…"

"Well, I'm trying my hardest here but for you, it's just never good enough!" He said and she looked up at him.

"Nick, please…" She whispered and he walked away, angrily.

* * *

Andy and Sophia were at her house, in her living room talking about Gaby's surprise birthday party that was happening in a couple of weeks.

"I definitely think we should have it at that Japanese restaurant your Mom suggested," Andy said. "Gaby loves Sushi."

"True!" She nodded, scribbling some information down on her notepad. "You think we should invite Sarah?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I mean, she does live all the way in L.A… Give her a call though, I mean you never know."

"Okay," Sophia nodded. "I guess we'll have to invite Jared." She said, rolling her eyes and Andy laughed.

"I thought you two made up at the hospital?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Made up as in him telling me he still loves me and me telling him I don't want to be with him for the billionth time!" She said and Andy laughed again. Sophia remembered how relieved she felt when she realized Jared was okay. She also remembered how much she missed him after he had kissed her that day, but she never told Andy about it.

"I think we can tolerate him for one night, right?" He said and she nodded. He smiled and pulled her on top of him, kissing her. "I'm real happy with you, Soph."

She smiled. "Me too." She said and she kissed again.

* * *

Gaby sat down at her desk, so happy that she was finally on her lunch break. Her cell phone started ringing and she looked down to check who it was. It was her best friend, Sarah Germaine, Guy Germaine's younger sister.

She picked up, happily. "Tell me I read the area code wrong and you're not in Minnesota?!"

"Okay, I'm not," Sarah said, simply. "No, I am!"

"Ah, I can't believe this!" Gaby smiled, excitedly. "What are you doing here? Where are you staying?"

"Well, since I just got here four hours ago, I'm staying with my brother but," She paused. "Josh is setting up with the moving company to get all our stuff from L.A here by tomorrow."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Gaby said. "You're moving back here? Why?!"

"Well, because my lovely husband is producing a new movie and they're filming here for two years so we thought, why not move back?" She said and Gaby squealed.

"Oh my God! You totally just made my week! I can't believe you're back!" She said, happily.

"I know, I mean, how great is it to have me back?!" Sarah said and Gabrielle laughed. "So, come on, let's go out for lunch!"

"Sorry, hun, I can't," She said and she could feel Sarah frown over the telephone. "You see, not everyone's married to a famous movie producer named Josh Waring!"

Sarah giggled. "Well, not everyone is dating an eighteen year old, either! How's that going?"

"Pretty great," Gaby said, smiling. "I really love him, Sar."

"Good, I'm really happy for you, Gaby!"

The bell rang and Gaby sighed. "Listen Sarah, I gotta go but we'll definitely do lunch tomorrow! I'll call you later with details?"

"Sounds good." Sarah said.

"Ah, I can't believe you're back! Talk to you tomorrow!" She said and quickly hung up.


	3. Good News Or Bad News?

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing guys! Spring break starts in a week and I'll try to post as much as I can until then but I will definitely be updating a lot more during the break. I have 3 weeks off :D Anyways, hope you like it!

* * *

"Morning!" Sophia said to Andria, walking over to her locker. Andria frowned at her best friend.

"Why are you so perky?"

"I don't know," She shrugged, smiling and Andria gave her a weird look. "I never pegged you for the type of girl who missed school because of a _boy_," She said, referring to Andria staying home the day before.

"I did no such thing!" She said, gasping. "I was actually sick, okay?"

"Right, whatever you say," Sophia said, with an eye roll. "Um, so I have good news and bad news, what do you want to hear first?"

"Bad news," Andria said. "Bad news is always first."

"Okay, well since you decided to be such a big baby yesterday and stay home, you missed Mr. Freeman giving us a History project," She told her and Andria groaned.

"Ugh, that sucks!" She said, folding her arms over her chest. "What are we doing it on?"

"Yeah, this is where the bad news comes in," Sophia said and Andria raised an eyebrow. "You're kinda working with Jade Germaine."

"What?! I hate her!" She said. "Since when does Freeman pick our partners?"

"He didn't," She said and Andria looked at her. "You weren't here so I partnered up with Andy, Jade wasn't here either so Freeman said you two had to partner up."

"You did what?! Well, thanks a lot! Some best friend you are!" She said, angrily and Sophia laughed. "Let me guess, the good news is I won one of those stupid school pens they give out at contests?!"

"No," Sophia laughed. "Nick's not mad at you."

"Really?!" Andria said, her face lighting up.

"Yeah," Sophia nodded. "I talked to him yesterday. He's just tired of the games, Andria, he wants to be with you for real."

"Well, I'm not ready for that." She shook her head.

"Well, then you better cut him loose because I don't know how much longer he's willing to wait." Sophia said and Andria looked at her.

"I'll talk to him, okay?"

"Okay." Sophia nodded. "You're still coming to Gaby's birthday Friday night, right?"

"Of course!" Andria smiled, and they walked off to class.

* * *

Luis was walking around the grocery store, picking out a birthday cake for Gaby. He started looking around and spotted a woman next to him. A woman that he recognized from somewhere.

"Cecilia? Cecilia Russo?" He said and then woman looked up at him.

"Um," She stuttered, almost dropping the items in her hands. "Luis Mendoza, hi!"

"I can't believe it's you! It's been so long," He said, smiling at the woman he grew up with. They had been best friends when he was living in Miami, but lost touch when Luis went to Eden Hall. "What are you doing in Minnesota?"

"Oh, um, I just moved here with my two boys." She told him and he nodded.

"Wait, two boys? Your son wouldn't happen to be Jesse Russo, would he?" He asked and she looked at him.

She nodded. "Yeah, he's my eldest."

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of you when I first met him," He said and she looked at him, confused. "I think your son and my daughter had a little… relationship this summer." He said and she smiled, awkwardly. "Too bad it didn't work out."

"Yeah," She nodded. "That would have been… exciting." She said and he laughed. "Listen, um, I have to go-"

"Hey, listen," He interrupted and she looked at him. "My daughter, Gaby, you remember her, right?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, it's her birthday this Friday and we're throwing her a surprise party, I would love it if you come and I know she'd love to see you again.

"Oh, Luis, I don't know… I wouldn't want to intrude," She shook her head.

He laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Cecilia Russo," He said and she smiled. "But seriously, you should come, bring your boys," He told her and she looked at him. "My wife and I wouldn't mind, really."

"Your wife?"

"Yeah, Olivia," He said, smiling. "I'm sure she'd love to meet you, I've told her all the stories about us growing up," He said and she smiled. "Really, I mean, we'd love to have you."

"Um," She thought for a moment. Was she really going to do this? "Sure, why not?"

He smiled. "Great!" He said. "Here's my number," He said, scribbling it on a piece of paper. "If you need any directions, please call me, but I'm sure Jesse knows how to get there."

"Of course," She nodded.

"I'll see you Friday, then," He smiled and pushed his cart away.

"Yeah, Friday." She nodded, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

Gaby came home and Ryan was watching tv.

"Hey, how'd you get in?" She asked, knowing Dean was still at work.

"Jared was feeling weak today so I drove him home early and thought, might as well stay here," He explained and she nodded. "He's sleeping now, upstairs."

She nodded, walking over to him. "I hate that he's so… powerless. I know he hates feeling like that."

"He'll be fine," Ryan shrugged. "He may not be the best at dealing with pain but I think he knows what to do this time around."

Gaby nodded and smiled. "That is true." She said and kissed him. "So, how was your day?"

"It was alright," He shrugged. "I wish I would have stayed at school though, I mean, apparently some kids pulled the fire alarm the teachers thought it was a real fire so everyone got to go home early."

"Wow, how immature." She said, taking off her heels and sitting next to him on the couch.

"No, it was awesome!" He said. "Plus, they got to miss school because of it.!"

"Yeah, but to make the teachers and parents worry like that? It's so insensitive."

"How is that insensitive?" He asked, pulling away from her.

"Never mind," She rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Fine," he said, getting up. "I'll go 'not understand' at my house." He said, walking towards the door. "Later."

She sighed as he slammed the door.

* * *

That night, Andria went over to the Germaine's to work with Jade on their project. She knocked on the door and Jade answered.

"I can't believe I have to do this stupid project with you," Jade said, letting her in. "I would rather die."

"Like-wise," Andria said, with a fake smile. "So, how about we go upstairs and get this thing over with so we can spend as little amount of time together as possible?"

"Sounds fantastic!" Jade said, sarcastically. As they started going up the stairs, someone called her name.

"Jade," Jade turned around; it was her Aunt Sarah, who was standing with her husband, Josh, and son, Matt. "Sweetie, we're just about to leave!"

Andria looked at the man, it was the same man she had seen at Jade's party who had been staring at her all night.

"Oh," Jade said, walking back downstairs. "I guess I should introduce you," Jade said, rolling her eyes. "Andria, this is my Aunt Sarah, Uncle Josh and cousin Matt."

"Hello," Josh said, nodding at her.

"Hi," She smiled.

"Okay, let's go get this stupid project over with!" Jade said, kissing her Aunt on the cheek and then going up the stairs.

"Bye," Andria waved, "Nice meeting you." She said, her and Josh never taking their eyes off each other.

* * *

Just wanted to let you know that the fight between Gaby and Ryan is from personal experience lol. Boyfriends can be so crazy sometimes.


	4. Making Up

**A/N: **Is it just me or do the quotation marks look different!? Anyways, thanks for the reviews! More updates coming soon.

* * *

The next day, Andria walked through the halls, looking for Nick. She spotted him at his locker and walked over to him.

"Hi," She said and he turned around. "Can we talk?" He nodded, closing his locker and they started walking through the halls. "I'm sorry about the other day, I was being… I just, I'm not ready for that with you, yet."

"Andria," He shook his head, sighing. "I can't do this whole non-exclusive thing anymore, it's just not working for me." He said and she looked up at him. "I've waited for you for so long but it's not worth it if I can't have you all to myself. You either want to be with me or you don't."

"It's more complicated then that!" She said and he shook his head.

"No, it's actually really simple," He said and she looked at him. "But you just answered my question so, I guess we're done." He said and walked away.

Andria sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Jade walked through the courtyard and spotted who she was looking for her. Lily Vanderbilt.

"Hi!" She said, smiling brightly and Lily looked at her, confused.

"Uh, hi?" She said and Jade smiled again.

"I'm Jade Germaine; you're Lily Vanderbilt, right?"

"How do you know my name?" Lily asked, confused and Jade laughed, nervously.

"Oh, um, I'm part of the welcoming committee!" She lied and Lily nodded. "And since you're a new student here, I just thought I'd welcome you on behalf of Eden Hall."

Lily nodded and continued walking on but Jade followed her. "Wait!" She said and Lily turned around. "I know you probably haven't made friends yet but-"

"Actually, I have plenty of friends, who are waiting for me right now, so if we could wrap this up?" Lily said and Jade looked at her.

"Okay, um, well," Jade said, offended. "I was just wondering if you wanted to join the cheer squad, we're always looking for new girls and you've got a rockin' body!"

Lily looked down at herself and back up at Jade, her eyebrow raised. "Cheerleading's not my thing."

Jade placed a hand on her hip. "You want to be socially acceptable, don't you?" She asked and Lily looked at her. "I'm just trying to help you out I mean, that band of losers you hang out with is going to get you _nowhere _in this school!"

"What if I don't want to go anywhere?"

"Oh, please, honey," Jade laughed. "You're a _Vanderbilt_. It like, comes with the territory for you to be super popular. I mean, I may not be the richest girl at this school but my best friend just happens to be a Riley, and I know all about their crazy antics about being popular, dating the right guy and whatever, and being a Vanderbilt, I'm sure you're parents are the same way, right?" She said and Lily nodded. "See, I'm just trying to help you."

Jade looked across the courtyard and spotted Connor walking in from the parking lot. "Connor!" She shouted, waving him over. "That's Connor Riley, he would be the _perfect _choice for a boyfriend for you, I mean, you've met him right?"

"You could say that," Lily said and Jade smiled.

Connor walked over to them. "Hello ladies." He said, smiling.

"Connor, this is Lily Vanderbilt, how adorable is she?" Jade said and Connor went to speak. "Oh, shoot, I have to go meet Casey! Okay, you guys keep talking and you'll fill me in on the dets later, okay Lily?" She said, bouncing away.

Lily looked at Connor and he laughed.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Well, Jade was just telling me how you'd be a suitable choice for a boyfriend." She explained and he laughed. "Is she always that over the top?"

"That's Jade for ya," He shrugged. "But hey, she's one of my best friends, she just means well." He explained and Lily nodded. "I missed you last night, where were you?"

"I was at Zach's, hanging out with Lucy and Kevin," She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"My little brother, huh?" He said and she giggled. "Well, I guess I'm just gonna have to prove to you that I'm clearly the better man." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? And how are you going to do that?" She asked and he smiled. He picked her up and kissed her softly.

He put her back down and looked at her. "Good?"

She quickly nodded. "Very good." She smiled and they walked to class.

* * *

That night, everyone arrived at Gabrielle's surprise birthday party. Sophia was starting to worry when she couldn't get hold of Ryan, he was supposed to text her to tell her when him and Gaby were arriving.

"Stop worrying," Andy said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "They'll be here."

"Yeah, but he promised he would text me! And then him and Gaby got into some kind of fight so maybe he's not even gonna show!" She sighed and he laughed.

"I'll take care of it, okay?" Andy said and she nodded. "I'll be back soon." He said, kissing her cheek and walking out of the restaurant.

She sighed, turning around when she saw Jared walking in. He waved at her, but she ignored him, walking over to her mother.

"Hi, sweetie, everything okay?" Livvie asked.

"Sure, besides the fact that we can't find Ryan, and Jared's here," Sophia said, turning back to the door. "And now Jesse's here?! With his mom?" Sophia said, confused. She looked at Livvie.

Livvie turned to Luis. "Honey, do you know why Jesse's here?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you about that," Luis said, and both girls raised an eyebrow. "I ran into his mother, Cecilia, the other day and she happens to be an old friend of mine so I invited them here," He explained and Sophia groaned. "I hope that's alright?"

"Whatever," Sophia sighed, walking away.

"What is her problem?" He asked and Livvie shook her head.

"I wish you would've told us beforehand, Luis, you know how much Jesse hurt Sophia." She told him and he shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I was so excited to see her again, you know?" Livvie nodded. "How about I go introduce you?"

"Okay," Livvie said, as they walked over to Cecilia.

"Hi Cecilia," He smiled, hugging her. "This is Olivia, my wife."

"Nice to meet you," Livvie smiled, shaking her hand.

"You too," Cecilia smiled, nervously. "I hope I'm not intruding…"

"Oh, no, of course not!" Livvie said, smiling and taking her into the restaurant.

"I'm going to use the washroom," Cecilia said, and quickly walked away.

Livvie walked over to her husband. "You shouldn't have invited her."

"Honey, it was just nice to see an old friend again and I thought it would be nice for my family to know her." He told her and she rolled her eyes. He smirked. "Is someone a little jealous?"

"What? No!" Livvie said and he laughed.

"You don't have to be jealous, sweetheart, I'm all yours." He told her and they kissed.

Meanwhile, Cecilia returned from the bathroom and looked at them, watching jealously as the man she'd been in love with for all these years kissed another woman.

* * *

Ryan met Gaby in front of her house. They hadn't spoken since their fight but Ryan had told Gaby he had plans to take her out to dinner for her birthday.

"Hi," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," She echoed, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry," They both said at the same and then laughed. She walked into his arms and he hugged her close.

"Happy Birthday Baby," He said and she smiled at him. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," She nodded and they got in the car. They drove over to the restaurant and everyone yelled 'surprise' when they walked in.

"I can't believe you guys!" She said, completely shocked as she started saying hello to everyone.

There was certainly going to be many more surprises that night.


	5. Jealous Boyfriends And Many Truths

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating sooner, I just haven't been inspired for this one lately. I've uploaded a prequel to the adult series called _Along The Way, _hopefully you guys read that one too! Anyways, I will try to update more sooner. Lots of drama in this chapter, hope you like it! Keep the reviews coming.

* * *

Andria sat at the table in the restaurant. She was bored to tears and really didn't want to be there. It wasn't that she didn't want to celebrate her cousin's birthday, it was that she just wasn't in the mood.

She was holding her phone, looking through all the text messages Nick had sent her. She missed him. She wanted him to forgive her without them having to be official.

She sighed and looked up, seeing Laura and Josh, Jade's aunt and uncle, walk in. She couldn't believe he was there, and he was staring at her.

She couldn't help but blush when he smiled at her and the pointed to the back of the restaurant, where there was a huge outdoor terrace, motioning for her to go with him.

She nodded and waited until he was out first before she made her way outside.

"Um, hi," She quickly said, realizing she had no idea why she had even gone out there in the first place.

"Hello," He smiled and she felt like she could almost melt. "I'm Josh, but we've met before."

"Yeah," She nodded. "I'm Andria." She told him and he nodded. "Sorry for sounding rude but, is there any reason you wanted to meet me out here?"

"Oh, right," He laughed. "Well, I'm a movie producer and I just think you're stunning – I'm casting a movie that we're filming here and I'd love for you to audition for us."

She nodded. "Acting's not really my thing though," She shrugged. "I mean, my Mom is a famous soap star, if I wanted to act then I would be doing it."

He nodded, understandingly. "Well, I still think you are incredibly sexy."

She looked up at him, surprised. Was this hot, older guy actually flirting with her? "Really?" She said and he nodded. "Well, you're not so bad yourself." She said and he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're pretty cute, Andria," He said and she blushed. He stepped closer to her, moving a piece of hair out of her face. "You're more than cute, you are beautiful."

"And you're married," She said, pointing to the ring on his finger.

"Yeah, but you look like the kind of girl who can keep a secret, right?" He said and she nodded. "Good." He smiled and then kissed her.

Andria was surprised at first, this was so beyond wrong, but she realized how much she enjoyed his lips against hers and she didn't really care anymore.

* * *

As everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" to Gabrielle, Jared watched jealously as Andy held Sophia close to him.

"Is that making you sick as much as it's making me sick?" Jared turned around and smiled seeing Jen.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well, I thought you'd need a friend tonight, so I invited myself." She said and he laughed. "But, that sounds really lame so, you'll just tell people I'm here with you, okay?"

"Okay," He nodded, laughing and they walked back over to the table.

Jared looked over and Sophia and she caught his eye. He slipped his arm around Jen's waist and watched Sophia's expression go from surprise to jealousy, to anger and he was completely satisfied.

* * *

Gabrielle started opening her gifts and was shocked when she opened the one from Tyler. It was a huge teddy bear that he had won for her back when they were together.

"I can't believe you had it all this time!" She said, shocked. "I for sure thought my Dad had thrown it out! I gave him so much hell," She said and he laughed.

"Nope, I couldn't let our bear get thrown away so I dug through your trash and saved it." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She said, "A Vanderbilt digging through trash?"

"Well, I had one my Dad's assistants do it, big deal," He shrugged and she laughed. "Do you like it?"

"Of course!" She smiled, hugging him. "I love it, thank you." She whispered and he held her tighter, bringing his hand to the small of her back.

Ryan saw this and immediately frowned. He had no problem with them being friends, but Tyler was starting to cross a line.

They pulled apart and Gaby turned around. "Okay, next present!" She said and Sarah walked over to her.

"Well, it's not exactly a _present_," She said and Gaby looked at her. "I know it's your Birthday but I couldn't wait any longer to tell you this… You're going to be a Godmother! I'm pregnant!" She said and Gaby shrieked, hugging her best friend.

"I can't believe this!" She said, smiling. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She said and pulled away. "Where's Josh?"

"Oh, probably off on his Blackberry somewhere," She said, shaking her head. "It's alright, I just wanted to share the news with you."

Gabrielle smiled. "Ah, this is so exciting!" She said and they hugged again.

* * *

As Gabrielle continued opening her gifts, Jen walked by Andy and Sophia, holding a gift. Once she was in front of them, she grabbed her stomach and winced in pain, dropping the present, and Andy immediately knelt down to help her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Jen looked up at him.

"Oh, um, I don't know," She said, holding her side. "It _really _hurts," She said. "I can barely move my arm, will you please help me with this?" She asked and Andy looked at her, then at Sophia.

She nodded at him and Andy helped Jen up, walking her back towards her seat.

"Are you ever to talk to me?" She heard someone say behind her, she immediately knew it was Jared.

"No." She quickly said and he sighed.

"Come on, Soph," He said and she turned around, pushing him into the entrance way.

"No, Jared, I'm not having this conversation with you again," She said and he looked at her. "We're over and I love Andy, alright? Anything that was going to happen between us is over and it has been for a long time, I just wish you'd understand that!"

"I just wanted to tell you that I've finally accepted you and Andy together, okay? I'm ready to move on."

"Really?" She said, surprised and he nodded. "With who?"

"See, if you didn't still have feelings for me, then it wouldn't matter who I'm moving on with."

"I don't have feelings for you, Jared," She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right," He nodded. "You do have feelings for me, just admit it. I mean, that kiss-"

"That kiss was a huge mistake! And it's never going to be talked about again, you understand that?" She said and he laughed, he loved watching her squirm.

"Afraid you'll lose you're precious Andrew if he finds out?"

"No," She said. "And even if he did find out, it wouldn't hurt our relationship because that kiss meant absolutely nothing!" She said and was surprised when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Thanks kid," He said and walked away.

"Everything okay?" She spun around, it was Jesse.

"Oh, so you're talking to me now?" She asked and he sighed.

"Listen, Sophia, I'm sorry, you have no idea how badly I want to explain, but I just, I can't, okay?" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said, walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

The party was over and Livvie was collecting the gifts while everyone said goodbye to each other.

"Um, Livvie?" She turned around.

"Hi, Jesse," She smiled. "Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk tonight, everything was so crazy-" She stopped seeing that he looked confused. "Is everything alright?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Not really," He said, looking around the room, making sure they were alone. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked, but he hesitated. "Jesse, tell me."

"My Dad…" He trailed and she looked at him, confused. "Luis, Luis is my Dad." He said and her eyes widened.


	6. Maybe

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing, guys! Hope you like this chapter, keep the reviews coming!

* * *

A month later, Livvie was driving Sophia to school and was listening to Sophia continue to rant on and on about Jared.

"I mean, there's no _way _he could be over me!" Sophia said. "He's been obsessing over me for all these months and now all of a sudden he's over me?"

"It happens, sweetie," She said and Sophia shook her head. Livvie looked up and spotted Jesse walking along the sidewalk. She stopped the car.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sophia asked. "School's still another five minutes away!"

"You should talk to him," Livvie said.

"Who Jared?" She asked and Livvie shook her head. Sophia looked over to where Livvie was staring at and sighed. "Oh, Jesse. He hates me, why would I want to talk to him?"

"He doesn't hate you, baby," She told her daughter. "He's going through a rough time right now, he really needs a friend."

"How would you know?" Sophia asked, confused.

"His mother told me at Gaby's party that his father is back in his life," Livvie quickly lied. "I know how he feels, it's not a great place to be in. He really needs someone to talk to, Sophia."

Sophia rolled her eyes and groaned. "Fine!" She said and got out of the car, walking over to Jesse. "Um, hi, I'm walking to school and since Blake's on the way, so my mom thought it'd be a great idea if we walked together." She said and Jesse smiled.

"Sure," He nodded. "But I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"Look, I don't really understand what happened between us but my mom told me about your whole dad situation," She said and Jesse's eyes widened. "So, I thought you could use a friend to talk to."

"Wait, you know?" He asked and she nodded. "About my dad?!"

"Yeah, I know he's trying to get back into your life and that must be really hard for you," She said and Jesse exhaled. "Who is he anyway?"

"He's no one," Jesse said and Sophia placed a hand on her hip.

"Look, I know this is hard to talk about but maybe he's not so bad…" She trailed and he looked at her.

"Just forget it, Sophia," He said. "I appreciate you trying to help but I'll be fine." He walked off and Sophia groaned. Now she had to walk to school all by herself!

She picked up her phone and dialed Andria's number.

* * *

Andria smiled as her and Josh continued making out on his bed. She'd spent the night yet again, just like she had for the last week because Sarah was back in L.A, selling their old house.

She heard her cell phone ringing and checked to see who it was then realized what time it was.

"I have to go to school!" She said, quickly getting up but he pulled her back down.

"Stay in bed with me," He said and she looked at him. "With a face like that, you don't need an education."

She blushed and laughed. "I wish I could stay but I have a huge midterm today." She said and he groaned, rolling over. "Plus, I've missed everyday of school this week! My mom will have a cow if she finds out, she still thinks I'm living in the dorms while her and my dad are in New York," She told him. "Plus, people will start to talk!"

"You're that popular, huh?" He asked and she smirked.

"Indeed I am!" She said and he kissed her.

"I suppose Little Miss Popular wouldn't be interested in spending the night with the school nerd?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"I highly doubt _you _were a nerd." She said and he shook his head.

"I was, though," He told her. "I wore suspenders and socks over my jeans, I was even part of the matheletes team," He told her and she giggled. "I was your very own Brian from the _Breakfast Club_,"

"Who?!"

"Never mind," he laughed and she looked at him. "Eighties movie, you weren't even born yet."

"That's a shame for the eighties then!" She said and he smiled. "Are you really okay with this? I mean, with us?"

"Of course," He said and she looked at him. "I mean, I know the circumstances aren't great but… Well, are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I just don't want you to get annoyed of me," She said and he shook his head.

"How could anyone ever get annoyed of you?" He asked and then kissed her. "You're way to adorable." He said and she laughed. "I guess you have to go?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately," She said, as she stood up. She started being dressed and then headed towards the door.

"Andria?" He said and she looked at him. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too, Josh." She said and left.

* * *

"So, I was thinking, we should have a special night tonight," Gaby said, over the phone to Ryan, as she drove to work. "I mean, we haven't had one in a while and I miss you…"

"Sorry, Gaby, I wish I could but I have hockey practice then I'm going over to Casey's to work on a project," He said and Gaby frowned. "Maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe," She sighed.

"You'll hang out with Sarah? I don't want you to be alone." He said and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'll figure something out." She said. "I gotta go," She said, quickly hanging up and dialing Tyler's number. "Hey, Ty, wanna hang out tonight?"

* * *

Sophia waited for Andria to come pick her up. What was taking her so long?

She finally arrived and Sophia climbed into the car, frowning.

"What's your problem?" Andria asked, laughing.

"Jesse's being an ass," She told her and Andria looked at her. "It's a long story but I mean, I already have enough guy drama to deal with! Jared will seriously not leave me alone about that kiss…"

"What kiss?!" Andria asked, looking at her, surprised.

"I was gonna tell you…" She trailed.

"Sophia, what did you do?" Andria asked, concerned.

"It was at the hospital, when Jared woke up, he kissed me but I pushed him away, I swear!" Sophia said and Andria nodded.

"It's okay, I believe you." She said. "Did you tell Andy?"

"I've been wanting to but, I just don't know how or when." She shrugged.

"Don't." She said and Sophia looked at her." It didn't mean anything and it'll just cause problems for you two if you do."

"Is everything okay with you and Nick?" She asked and Andria looked at her.

"Okay as in he's not talking to me? Yeah, we're great." She sighed and Sophia rubbed her hand comfortingly. "It doesn't matter, maybe we're just not meant to be." She shrugged. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about this, what are you doing after school? I need new clothes!"

"Oh, well, I'm going shopping with Gaby, she's planning Sarah's surprise baby shower and I _have _to help her," She rolled her eyes. "Well, you could come too, if you want? We could hit the mall later."

"Wait, Sarah's pregnant!?"

"Did you not pay attention during Gaby's birthday party?" Sophia laughed. "She announced it when Gaby was opening her gifts!"

"Um, no, I guess I was too busy being sad over Nick…" Andria trailed, her mind was elsewhere.

"You okay?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, driving into the school parking lot.

* * *

Jen was walking through the halls and struggling with her books. Having a broken arm and everyone hating you sucked.

"Let me help you with that," She turned around and smiled seeing Jared. He picked up her books and they started walking towards her locker.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"Well, I owe you," He shrugged and she looked at him. "For distracting Andy so I could talk to Sophia."

"What distraction?" She asked, coyly and he laughed.

"Hm, let me think, 'Oh, Andy, my arm, it _really_ hurts, can you help me?'" He reenacted and she laughed.

"Well, I knew you wanted to talk to her and Andy would never intentionally leave you two alone so…"

"Well, thanks, it really helped." He smiled.

"How are things between you two, anyway?" She asked.

"I think it's over for real this time," He said and she looked at him. "I mean, I had to face the music at some point, right?"

"I'm proud of you." She smiled.

"You helped me a lot though, Jen," He told her. "You've proven to be a greater friend than I expected."

She smiled. "Well, same to you." She said and he smiled. She put her books in her locker and turned to him, quickly kissing him on the mouth.

"Whoa," He pulled away. "What was that for?"

"My way of saying thanks for sticking by me through all this crap with Andy and Sophia," She shrugged. "I know there's never been anything serious between us but maybe there could be."

"Yeah, maybe," He smiled, watching her walk away.

Maybe he would be able to get over Sophia, with Jennifer Reed.


	7. What I Really Want

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing, guys! This chapter builds up for a lot of drama coming up so I hope you like it. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

"So, um, is everything okay?" Tyler asked Gabrielle as they sat in his car. She was staring forward, her arms crossed and she hadn't spoken a word the whole time. "Gaby?"

She looked at him. "Sorry," She shook his head. "I just have a lot of stuff on my mind right now," She shook her head.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked, concerned.

"Not really," She shook her head. "I wanted to hang out with you because you have this weird ability to make me forget everything that's going on in the real world," She said and he laughed.

"Okay, well, let's get your mind off whatever's bothering you," He told her. "How was your day?"

"It was alright," She shrugged. "School was surprisingly relaxing and then I went shopping with Sophia for some maternity stuff for Sarah."

"I still can't believe she's pregnant!" Tyler said. "I mean, it feels like it was just yesterday we were carrying her out of a college boy's dorm room because she was too wasted to walk."

Gaby laughed. "Oh, those were the days, huh?" She said and he leaved. "But I mean, I guess I'm a little jealous of her."

"Jealous? Why?" He said, confused.

"Because, I mean, she's got the perfect life right now. A husband who adores and supports her, a baby on the way, I mean, I guess I always pictured myself in this position by now, but Ryan…"

"Is nowhere near ready for kids?" He finished and she looked up at him.

"Exactly, and I mean, I love him _so _much but I want to get married and I want kids, soon! I just don't see that happening if I stay with him." She shook her head.

"Gaby, we may have been apart for the last four years but I know you very well and you're always putting other people first, I think it's time you start putting yourself first. I'm not saying to break up with Ryan but if you're unhappy…"

"Maybe I should just… take a break from him?" She said. "Figure out what I really want?"

"Do you really want to risk losing him, though?" Tyler asked and she shook her head. "Then just tell him everything you're telling me. Maybe you guys can work something out."

"Yeah, maybe," She shrugged. "Anyways, I didn't want to talk about this," She laughed. "What's new with you?"

"Nothing much," He shrugged. "Dad found wife number three." He rolled his eyes. "They're getting married in the spring."

"I'm sorry, Ty, that must be hard for you," She said and he shrugged. "How does your mom feel about all this?"

"She's alright but I mean, it still hurts." He told her and Gaby nodded. "She misses you," He said and Gaby smiled. "She's been talking about having you over for dinner but you've been busy,"

"That would be amazing, Ty! I miss her too." She said and he smirked.

"I guess I'll have to find some time to clear in my busy schedule for you," He winked and she playfully hit him.

"Jerk!" She said and he smiled.

* * *

Andria went back to Josh's house, fuming.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

She glared him, not even able to formulate words. "I know Sarah's pregnant!" She finally said, after a long silence. He looked at her.

"How did you find out?"

"My cousin's her best friend and she announced it at her birthday party! Did you expect me to never find out?!" She asked and he looked away. "How could you do this? Just because your wife's gonna get a little fatter over the next few months, you have an affair?!"

"No, Andria, that's not what this is, I promise," He said and she looked at him. "I really do love you, Sarah and I, we don't love each other anymore, I was going to ask for a divorce before we moved back here but she told me she was pregnant," He explained and Andria sighed. "After the baby is born and I get full custody, I'm out of here, I promise."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I love you," He said, cupping her face in his hands. "And you love me too, trust me, there's no one else in the world I want to be with but you." She stared into his eyes. "Can you please forgive me?"

She sighed and nodded, taking his hand. "I forgive you." She whispered and he smiled.

"That's my girl," He said and then kissed her. They fell onto the bed.

* * *

Jen was walking to her locker at school when Jade and Molly approached her. She took a deep breath; this was going to be hard. She hadn't spoken to these girls who she once called her best friends in months.

"Hi," She said and they smiled at her.

"We just wanted to, um, see how you were doing." Molly said and Jen looked at her.

"Oh, so you wait until now to care about me?" Jen said, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't going to let them get away with ignoring her for months.

"What did you expect, Jen?" Jade stepped in. "I mean, you ditched us for pot and weed for the last few months, we tried to reach out to but you didn't want to hear it."

"And I still don't," Jen said. "It's great that you guys still care about me but where were you when I _really _needed a friend?" She said and they looked away. "You can't just choose when you want to be my friend." She said and then walked away.

Bumping into someone, she looked up and smiled when she saw it was Jared.

"Hey you." He said and she smiled.

"Hey," She said and quickly ran into his arms. He was surprised by this but hugged her back. "I need you right now." She whispered at he looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I just had a little something with Jade and Molly," She sighed. "They're trying to be my friend again but I mean, where were they all these months, right?" She said and he nodded. "Whatever, I just still need time, I guess," She trailed and then looked at him. "Sorry, I don't mean to dump all my problems on you."

"Jen, it's fine," He smiled. "I like that you can come to me for help." He said and she smiled. "So, about the other day…"

"The kiss," She said and licked her lips nervously. "About that, I'm really sorry, I mean, it was really impulsive of me to assume that just because we're friends something _has _to happen between us," She said and stopped when she saw him grinning. "What are you so happy about?"

"I never pegged you for a babbler is all," He smirked and she gasped.

"I wasn't babbling!" She said and he gave her a look. "Okay, so I was a little but I mean, I'm not really great with the whole 'relationship' thing," She said and he looked at her. "Not that we're in a relationship or anything!" She quickly said and he laughed. "What I mean is-"

"Just stop talking," He cut her off and then kissed her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "How was that?"

"It was really great," She whispered and he smiled, kissing her again. "I like this."

He smiled. "Me too." They continued kissing.

* * *

Sophia was walking towards Andrew's locker, excited to see him. She'd been so busy with Jesse's drama, they'd barely spent time together. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jared and Jen making out near her locker.

She continued to stare for a few more seconds and then swallowed, walking away. Maybe Jared _had _moved on already.


	8. I'm Scared

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing! This chapter is really long but it mostly only revolves around two major storylines. Hope you like it and keep the updates coming!

* * *

Nora walked over to her locker and was surprised to see a rose and a note taped to it. She took the rose, smelling it and then read the letter. _From your Romeo._

She smiled, knowing it was from her mystery guy. She just wished she knew who he was already.

"Whoa, who's that from?" She turned around and smiled when she saw Sophia and Andria.

"It's from this guy," Nora said, shyly. "He's been leaving me stuff like this for the last couple of weeks, actually," She smiled, shrugging.

"Aw, what's his name?" Andria asked, excitedly. She knew her friend needed to move on from Ethan.

"Um, I'm actually not too sure," She said, embarrassed. Sophia and Andria looked at her. Nora looked around the halls and spotted her mystery man. "Oh, there he is!" She said, pointing to him.

Andria and Sophia turned around and there jaws dropped. Nora was pointing to Jesse.

"He doesn't go here though, he goes to Blake," Nora explained and Andria looked at Sophia. "Is everything okay?"

"Um, yeah," Sophia said, continuing to stare at Jesse. "I'll be right back." She said, walking over to him. "Whatever you're doing with Nora, it ends now. She's been through enough!"

"Sophia," He sighed. "You don't understand,"

"I understand perfectly, actually," She told him. "I don't want to see her get hurt and I'm definitely not letting you hurt her!"

"Let me explain?" He said and Sophia nodded, hesitantly. "It's just that, I met this guy when I first moved here, Ethan Germaine or something and he had this crazy idea to try to get his ex-girlfriend to get over him, he asked me to leave her flowers, write her cute notes, stuff like that," He said and Sophia looked at him. "So, I thought I could do something nice for someone and make some extra money." He explained and Sophia shook her head.

"I don't get you," She said, after a moment of silence. "You put this huge wall up when you're around me but you can open up to some girl you don't even know?"

"Sophia, it's not like that, I don't even know her and she doesn't know who I am anyway," He said and then shook his head. "It's hard to explain, okay?"

"Then explain it to me!" She said. "I'm tired of trying to figure you out, I deserve some answers." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're right," He nodded and then pulled out a pen and piece of paper from his pocket. He wrote an address down and handed it to her. "Meet me here at seven tonight and I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Jesse, I," But he walked away. She sighed, shoving the paper in her back and walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

Later that day, Lily walked over to Connor in a panic.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"Do you remember that party we went to in the summer and we got _really _drunk?" She asked and he looked at her, confused.

"Yeah," He nodded. "What about it?"

"Did we… did we have sex?" She asked and he looked at her. "I mean, we were so drunk that night, I don't even remember, and I'm late and-"

"You're late?" He interrupted. "As in _late _late?"

"Yeah," She nodded and started tearing up. "I'm really scared, Connor," She whispered and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, kissing her hair. "I don't remember if we… I don't know," He sighed. "I mean, I've been trying to forget about that night since it happened, I wanted our first time to be special," He said and she nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Hey, listen, we'll go to the doctor after school, okay?"

"Okay," She nodded and the bell rang.

"You'll be just fine, okay? I promise, just… don't tell anyone and try not to think about it."

"It's kinda hard not to."

He nodded. "Listen, I love you and I'll stand by you, I promise." He said and she hugged him. "You'll be okay." He said, kissing her and they went to class.

* * *

Tyler and Gabrielle were walking around the halls of Eden Hall, looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Look at you, in your little cheerleading uniform!" Tyler pointed, laughing, at a picture of Gabrielle and the rest of the school's cheerleading team then.

"I wouldn't talk, Mr. Captain of the football team!" She said, shoving him. "Oh my God! Our homecoming picture!" She said, pointing to a picture of them at homecoming, both wearing crowns. "I gotta say, we were a pretty good looking couple."

He smiled. "We were great."

She looked away shyly and they continued walking, reminiscing on their high school days.

"Ahem," They both turned around and saw Ryan.

"Sorry to interrupt," He said and Gabrielle glared at him. "Gaby, can I please talk to you, in private?"

"I'm gonna go… find my dad," Tyler said and then looked at Gabrielle. "Call me if you need anything." He whispered and she nodded.

Tyler walked away and Gabrielle looked up at Ryan.

"You two have been spending an awful lot of time together lately, huh?" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, you've been busy with your friends, Sarah's in L.A, and Ty's one of my oldest friends, I'm not going to just ignore him because you feel threatened!" She said.

"I don't feel threatened!" He said and she gave him a look. "Whatever." He shook his head and looked down.

"Is that all you ever say anymore?" She said, angrily and he looked at her. "Seems like every time we get in a fight, you shrug it off and expect everything to be okay afterward, well you know what? It's not okay!"

"Whoa, Gaby," He said, backing away. "Where's this coming from?"

"Oh, don't act like this is a surprise," She said. "We've been going downhill for a while now."

"But Gaby, we love each other, fights don't matter…"

"They do matter, Ryan! Just because two people love each other doesn't mean they should stay together." She said and he looked at her.

"Are you saying you want to break up?" He asked, trying to understand all of this.

"I don't know what I'm saying," She shook her head. "I just need some time to think things over, to figure out what I want." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe you just want some time to spend with Tyler without having to feel guilty." He snarled and she sighed.

"Goodbye, Ryan," She said and walked off.

* * *

Sophia and Andy were eating lunch in the courtyard.

"So, do you have any plans tonight?" He asked and she looked at him. "It occurred to me that we haven't been on a _real _date since we got together and I want to take you out." He smiled and she sighed.

"Oh, Andy, you don't know how much I'd love that but," She said. "I'm meeting Jesse tonight, he's going through a hard time and he wants to talk. _Just _talk, I promise."

"Right, yeah, sure, it's okay," He nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. "We can do it some other time."

"You're the best," She smiled, kissing him. The bell rang. "I gotta go meet Andria, I'll see you later?" He nodded and she got up and left.

* * *

That night, Connor and Lily sat in the doctor's office.

"What are we gonna do?" Lily whispered and Connor looked at her. "Our parents are going to disown us!"

"Baby, we don't even know it you're pregnant yet," He said, reassuringly. "And I've got enough money in my trust fund to take care of all three of us if that would happen."

"You'd be willing to do that?" She asked and he looked at her. "You'd want to raise it with me?"

"Of course," He nodded and caressed her cheek. "I'd do anything for you." She smiled.

"Lillith Vanderbilt?"

Lily looked up, blushing a little at the sound of her full name. "That's me," She said and her and Connor walked into the room.

"The doctor will be right with you." The nurse said and they both nodded, waiting

* * *

That night, Sophia went to meet Jesse. She'd guessed it was his apartment building when she saw him walking out of the entrance.

"Hey," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets once he made his way over to her.

"Hi," She said and he looked at her. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"Let's sit down, this isn't going to be easy for you," He said and she looked at him, confused. They walked over to a bench and sat down. "Well, where to begin, um," He mumbled and then looked up at her. "This is going to be really hard for you and I understand if you never wanna talk to me again,"

"Jesse," She sighed. "Just spit it out."

He nodded. "I'm your brother," He said and her eyes widened. "I, um, well, your dad… is my dad." He explained and she got up. "Sophia, I'm sorry! I just found out a couple weeks ago and my mom told me not to say anything but I didn't wanna hurt you-"

"Don't," She said, tearing up. "I'm gonna go now." She said, walking back to her car. She drove home and went straight to her bedroom, crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Connor asked, taking Lily's hand and she nodded as they walked back to his car.

"I just can't believe I'm not pregnant," She said and he looked at her. "I mean, I'm relieved, of course, but I was just so sure I was,"

"I know what you mean," He nodded. "But you're not, so be happy about that."

She smiled. "Thank you for everything, you were amazing," She said and he looked at her. "I don't know what I would do if you hadn't been so supportive."

He smiled. "I'd never want you to feel alone when you're going through something so scary," He told her and she smiled.

"You know, you kinda said you loved me." She said and he looked down at her.

"What? No, I didn't!"

She laughed. "Yeah, you did," She nodded. "You said it this morning when I thought I was pregnant, I guess I was too distracted to really hear it but I remember now."

"I guess it just slipped out… I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but did you really mean it?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Well, yeah," He nodded and her face light up. "I mean, we've been together for a few months now and I just can't imagine my life without you anymore."

She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.


	9. Over

**A/N: **So, this chapter's kind of sad but it's opening up a huge can of DRAMA! Hope you all like it and I promise there's more Sophia/Andy stuff coming up. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Andria walked into Chemistry class and saw that Nick was sitting in the seat next to hers. She was surprised to see him because he hadn't been there in weeks.

She walked over and took her seat, both avoiding each other's gaze. Andria finally got enough courage to speak and looked at him. "So, where have you been?"

He looked at her, her long, blond curls framing her face. "I've been skipping this class to avoid seeing you," He said and she swallowed. "But I'm over you now so I decided I should start being educated again before my parents kick me out."

"Wait, you're over me?" She asked and he looked at her. "Just like that?"

"It's been a month," He shrugged and she continued to stare at her. "Did you expect me to chase after you forever?"

"Well, no, but you were in love with me for a year, Nick," She said. "And then I don't want anything serious so you're over me?"

"Yeah, pretty much," He nodded and then looked up at the board.

Andria swallowed and looked down at her notes.

* * *

Andrew and Sophia were walking through the halls, hand in hand.

"So, I was thinking we can have our date night Friday," He said and she nodded. He frowned, she was in another place. "Sophia, what's wrong? You've been distant all day."

She looked at him. "It's nothing," She mumbled, shaking her head.

"It's not nothing," He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? Did Jesse do something?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. "He's… he's my brother," She whispered and his eyes widened. She fell into his arms and he held onto her as she cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jared and Jen saw this happening and Jen watched Jared's gaze carefully.

"Why is she crying?" He mumbled to himself and Jen took hold of his arm.

"Probably just typical Sophia drama," She said and he looked at her.

"Maybe I should go," He said but Jen stopped him.

"It's not your place to be there for her anymore," She reminded him. "That's Andy's job now."

"Right," Jared nodded, looking back at the couple as Andy brought Sophia further down the hall.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Jen asked and Jared looked at her. "I can't do this, us, if you're not over her."

He smiled. "If I wasn't over her, would I do this?" He asked, picking her up and kissing her.

She smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist and they continued kissing.

* * *

That night, Gabrielle met Ryan in front of his house after they hadn't spoken for a couple days.

"Hey," He smiled, going in for a kiss, but she pushed him away. "Gaby, don't do this, I can't lose you," He whispered.

"I've been thinking for the last couple days," She said and he nodded. "I realized that I've stopped living my life because of us, I stopped moving forward,"

"Gabrielle, please," He interrupted. "Don't break up with me, you are my life! I can't be anything without you." He told her and she shook her head.

"That's just it, Ryan, everything I do revolves around you and what would be best for us, but I need to do something for _me_," She said and he sighed. "I'm almost twenty-five, Ryan, and soon, I want to start a family and have kids but I don't see that happening if we stay together," She told him and he shook his head. "I just can't do this anymore, maybe someday but not right now…"

"Gaby, please don't do this! I need you!"

"Please don't make this harder than it already is," She said, tearing up. "I love you and I always will but it's just not working." She whispered and kissed him one last time.

She walked to her car and drove away. Ryan dropped to the floor and watched her go.

* * *

Tyler sat in the Vanderbilt mansion, looking at his high school yearbook. Reminiscing with Gabrielle a few days before had made him nostalgic so he decided to relive his high school days. He smiled, looking at _Cutest Couple_ page, where he and Gaby had done a photo shoot with the school. They looked so happy and in love.

There was a knock on the door; he looked up as Gabrielle walked in.

"Hey," He smiled, tossing the yearbook on the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily let me in," She smiled. "She's _so _gorgeous!"

Tyler nodded, smiling. "Gabrielle, are you drunk?"

"What? No!" She said, and tripped over nothing. He walked over and caught her in his arms. "Okay, maybe a little," She admitted, laughing and he sighed. "I have a good reason!" She frowned.

"And what reason would that be?" He asked, helping her onto the bed.

"I broke up with Ryan," She told him and he looked at her. "It was really hard but it was best for both of us." She nodded. He lay back on his pillow and she did the same, moving closer to him. "Do you miss us sometimes?"

He turned his head and looked into her big brown eyes. "Everyday," He whispered and she smiled.

"Me too," She nodded and he brought his hand to touch her cheek. She smiled and brought her face closer to his, kissing him softly.

He rolled them over so he was on top of her and she smiled. "You've been wanting this for a while, huh?"

He nodded. "You have no idea." He whispered and she kissed him as they started undressing each other.


	10. Going Backwards

**A/N: **So sorry for not updating sooner! This has been the craziest couple days of my life. I hope you guys like this chapter, it's pretty long and a lot happens. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

The next morning, Gabrielle woke up and rolled over, she was alone in bed. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. She was alone, in Tyler's bed.

"Oh God," She mumbled, seeing her clothes spread out on the floor. "What did you do?!" She whispered to herself and then looked up when she heard the door opening.

It was Tyler, he walked over to the bed with a tray of food in his hands. He smiled when he finally saw her awake. "Morning, beautiful," He said and she half-smiled at him. "I made you breakfast," He told her. "Well, the cook made it but I think I make a good delivery boy, don't I?"

"Tyler, what happened last night?" Gabrielle asked, not even looking at the food.

He sat at the edge of the bed. "What do you mean?"

"You _know _what I mean," She said, giving him a look and he sighed. "Did we have sex?"

"No," He shook his head and she looked at him. "We almost did though but then you kinda passed out so I dressed you in one of my old sweaters and fell asleep."

"Are you sure?" She asked, nervously.

"Of course, Gaby, I wouldn't take advantage of you," He said and she nodded, reassuringly. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, besides the headache," She said, bringing her hand to her head. "Not so great."

He nodded. "Yeah, you didn't really tell me the details about breaking up with Ryan."

"There's not much to tell," She shrugged. "We grew apart and we wanted different things, we would have been miserable if we stayed together." She said and he nodded. She looked up at him. "Ty, you said some stuff last night…"

"Gaby, please don't," He whispered.

"Do you still have feelings for me?" She asked and he sighed. "You do, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do," He finally admitted. "And all this time I thought it was completely ridiculous that you were dating a seventeen year old but you were happy so I accepted it," He said and she looked at him. "Last night, you came to me, you _needed _me-"

"No, I was drunk and I needed familiarity," She told him. "It had nothing to do with me having feelings for you. I still love Ryan."

"Gabrielle, don't kid yourself," He said. "You never loved that… child," He said and she glared at him. "What we had was amazing and for the past for years, my biggest regret was letting you go." She looked up at him and swallowed. "I'm not letting you slip away again now that I have a second chance."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. She'd just broken up with Ryan, there was no way she was getting in another relationship. "Tyler," She whispered, taking his hand. "You mean so much to me, but this can't happen right now," She said and he looked away. "I'm gonna go."

"No, Gaby, please stay."

She shook her head and got dressed. "I'll see you." She said and then walked out.

Tyler groaned, picking up the picture of the two of them and smashing it on the floor.

* * *

Sophia walked downstairs the next morning and walked into her parents' bedroom, making sure her father was gone.

She walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw her mom, sitting at the counter sipping a coffee and reading the news paper.

"Morning, baby," Livvie said, with a smile. "Your dad and Christian went for to play tennis for the day so I thought we could spend the day together," She said and Sophia nodded.

"Mom, there's something I have to tell you," She said, seriously and Livvie looked at her.

"What is it, honey?" She asked, concerned. Sophia sat down next to her.

"This might hurt you and I'm so sorry," She stopped herself, if she was going to tell her mom about Jesse it had to be now. "I found out who Jesse's real father is," She said and Livvie's eyes widened. "It's Dad, Mom, Jesse's Dad's son," She said, tearing up and Livvie nodded.

"Oh, Sophia," She hugged her daughter, closely. Sophia pulled away, in confusion.

"Why aren't you freaking out about this?" She asked.

"I already know," Livvie told her daughter, who was surprised. "Jesse actually told me at Gabrielle's party and I just… How do you feel about this?"

"I can't believe Dad had a kid and never even knew about it!" She said, angrily. "He just slept with Jesse's mom and left her! How could he do something like that?"

"I think it's a little more complicated than that, sweetie," Livvie told her daughter, calmly. "We don't know all the details, so we can't judge your father."

"He still slept with someone and dumped her! How are you not angry about this?"

"I love you father _very _much and I know the type of person he was back then," She started. "He may have been a little promiscuous but he would never do that to someone if they were carrying his child." She explained. "He stood by Aunt Julie the whole time she was pregnant with Gabrielle."

"That's different! She was a good friend of his!"

"So was Jesse's mom, they grew up together," She explained and Sophia couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can't believe this!" Sophia said, angrily.

"Sweetie, I know you're angry but try putting yourself in your father's shoes, he has no idea." She whispered.

"Well, maybe he should find out!"

"Sophia, he shouldn't hear it from you, let me be the one to tell him, okay?"

"Fine," Sophia said, crossing her arms over her chest. Livvie hugged her.

"I know this is hard on you, sweetie, but your dad loves you and your brother so much," She whispered. "That will never go away, okay?" Sophia nodded and Livvie kissed her forehead. "Do you still want to shopping today?"

"Yeah," Sophia nodded. "I need something to wear for Andy and I's big date tonight."

* * *

Andria and Josh were making out in his bedroom. Sarah was gone for the day and they were going to use every free minute they had to be together.

"You're getting better and better at this," Josh whispered as Andria straddled him.

"Who said I was ever bad at it?" She said and he laughed.

They both froze completely when they heard the sound of clanking heels coming up the stairs.

"Is that…?" Andria asked, pushing him down.

"She wasn't supposed to be home today!" He whispered, panicked.

"What are we gonna do?!" She asked and he looked down at the bed then up at her. "Oh, no! Do I look like the type of girl who hides under beds?!"

"You have to be, unless you want to be the type of girl who has a black eye!" He told her and she groaned, collecting her clothes as she quickly hid under the bed.

Sarah walked in, a few shopping bags in hand.

"Hey, baby," Josh said, nervously and Sarah smiled at him. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Well, after I went shopping, I started craving that amazing chicken salad Rosalina makes so I decided to come home," She told him and he nodded. "You missed the doctor's appointment this morning, by the way, sweetie."

He looked at her, he had completely forgotten. "Well, you know I've been busy with filming and stuff, hun, I haven't had a free minute in weeks!"

"Right," Sarah nodded, as she started putting her new clothes away. "Or is that just your excuse?" She said and he looked at her. "You know, missing even one doctor's appointment is going to look bad for you in the custody battle."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Josh said, his palms starting to sweat.

"I'm not an idiot, Josh!" She exclaimed. "I saw the divorce papers in your office! What were you waiting for to tell me you were going to leave me?"

"Sarah, honey, that was before I knew about the baby, then all thoughts of leaving you were gone!" He promised.

"What about after the baby is born, huh?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"I'd never leave you after we created a life together," He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Andria gasped loudly and Josh started coughing to cover it up, Sarah looked at him weirdly.

"Good," Sarah nodded, smiling. "I'm going to go freshen up then we can spend some time together, okay?" She said and he nodded, watching her walk into the bathroom.

Andria finally appeared from under the bed, enraged.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered and she glared at him. "I didn't mean a word of it, I promise, I love you!"

"Don't even bother." Andria said, walking out angrily.

* * *

Andrew and Sophia were sitting in the fancy restaurant he had brought them to, waiting for their menus.

"Are you okay, Sophia?" He asked her. "You seem a little distant."

"I'm okay," She said, shaking her head. "I just can't get the fact that Jesse's my brother off my mind."

"Is that all we're going to talk about?" He asked and she looked up at him. "I mean, this night is supposed to be about us and all you've been talking about is Jesse."

"Well, excuse me for going through something difficult!" She said, offended.

"Sophia, don't you think I know about difficult?" He asked and she looked at him. "That's why I wanted to take you out, to get your mind off all this craziness."

"Well, it's not working," She said and sighed. "This was a wonderful gesture, Andy, but I think I need to deal with this on my own." She said, standing up and walking towards the entrance.

Once she opened the door of the restaurant, she bumped into Jared.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to cover her tears.

"I work here now," He told her and she looked at him. "Ever since my dad went to rehab," He told her and she nodded, looking away. "Are you okay?"

"No, not that it's any of your business," She said, angrily and he sighed.

"Soph, when are you going to stop being mad at me?" He asked and she looked up at him. "You're right, I never should have kissed you but that was a long time ago and we've both moved on, so can we at least try to be friends again?"

"Okay," She said, softly. "I really need a friend right now." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come here," He whispered, pulling her into a hug. "I'm on my break, how about I take you home?"

She looked up at him and nodded. He started walking her to his car, both not knowing that Andrew was watching this from the inside of the restaurant.


	11. No Getting Over You

**A/N:** So sorry I haven't updated, guys! Life has been crazy hectic for me lately (I was hospitalized) but everything is fine now and I promise to update more often! Hope you like this chapter, a lot going on. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Andria was walking into school when she spotted Nick. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Hi," She smiled and he looked up at her. He looked back down and started walking away. She frowned. "You're gonna have to talk to me sometime, Nick!"

He turned around. "Really? Because I thought I made my own choices."

She crossed her arms. "That's not fair," She said. "Besides, I really have to talk to you… about us."

"There is no 'us'," He said, coldly.

"Yes there is," She said and he looked at her. "Well, if you still want there to be…" She trailed and he continued to stare at her, curiously. "Look, Nick, I made a huge mistake by not going after what I wanted, which was you, I was just scared of getting hurt and I," She stopped herself and looked up at him. "I want you, if you'll have me."

He smiled. "Of course I'll have you." He whispered and she smiled, hugging him.

"But I want to start off slow," She warned him and he nodded. "Start off as friends again,"

"Anything you want," He said and she smiled.

"Okay, take me out to dinner tonight?"

"I'll pick you up at eight." He told her and she smiled.

"See you then," She winked and then walked off.

* * *

Andrew walked through the halls later that day and spotted Sophia at her locker. They hadn't spoken the whole weekend and he couldn't stand being away from her any longer.

"Sophia," He said, once he approached her. She looked at him. "Honey, I am _so _sorry about the other night, I just-"

"Andy, I love you," She cut him off and he looked at her. "But I was going through a really hard time and I still am, if you can't handle that…"

"Sophia, of course I can handle it," He whispered, taking her hand. "I love you and I'm always here for you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," He said, pulling her into a hug. "I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Gabrielle sat in the Portman living room watching a movie with Dean. Ever since Julie passed away, the two had become much closer and Gabrielle was the one who continued to help him with his recovery.

"You seem quiet," Dean commented and she looked up at him. "Everything okay?"

"We're watching a movie," She laughed. "Of course I'm quiet."

"You sure it's not because of Ryan?" He asked and she sighed. She had told him about breaking up with Ryan the night before, but left out the part about sleeping at Tyler's.

"I'm fine," She smiled and he gave her a look. "Dean!" She said and he laughed.

"Okay, okay, I'll back off," He said and she nodded. "But if you need me, I'm here, you know that."

She nodded. "Thank you," She smiled and the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She sighed, getting up. She opened the door and swallowed, it was Tyler.

"Hi," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I just wanted to apologize for everything. You and Ryan just broke up and I should have respected that, I just-"

"Tyler," She whispered, pushing him out the door. She followed him out and they sat on the steps. "Do you really have feelings for me?"

He nodded. "But if that's hard for you then I'll bury them."

She closed her eyes. "No," She shook her head and then looked at him. "Because I have feelings for you too." She said, hesitantly and his eyes widened.

"Really?"

She nodded. "I don't think I ever really got over you," She admitted. "I mean, you went to Japan a year after we broke up so I thought there was no hope for us, then Ryan happened and now you're here… I just," He cut her off with a kiss. "I don't want another relationship." She told him and he nodded.

"I'm okay with that," He said, kissing her again and running his hand up her leg.

"Dean's home," She whispered and he sighed.

"Ever done it in the back of a car?" He asked and she laughed.

"I dated a high school kid, that was pretty much the only place we _could _do it," She said and he laughed, awkwardly. "Sorry, I won't bring up Ryan anymore."

"It's okay," He nodded. "Maybe we should wait for this, though," He said and she looked at him. "I mean, I don't want you to regret it,"

She nodded. "I'll call you tonight, okay?" She said and he nodded, kissing her again then going back to his car.

Gabrielle sighed and hugged her legs to her chest. All she could think about was Ryan.

* * *

Sophia came home after school and saw Luis sitting on the couch. She frowned, she had barely spoken to him since she found out about Jesse but now she knew that she would have to.

"Hey, sweetie," He greeted and she smiled, walking over to him. She kissed his cheek and sat down next to him. She sighed, loudly. "What's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?" She asked, defensively.

He smiled. "I can always tell, you have that look," He said, pointing to her face. "Your mother has the same one." He said and she smiled. "Come on, what is it?"

She looked at him. She was still angry, of course, but he was her father and she needed his advice. "Have you ever made a mistake, like a huge one, that would affect everyone you care about?"

He looked at her. "Honey, I think I'm the king of making those types of mistakes," He said and she laughed. "Why what did you do?"

"You first," She said and he looked at her. "It'll be easier to tell you if I hear what you did first."

"Okay," he nodded. "But just to make sure, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"Dad!" She shouted and he gave her a look. "Of course I'm not!"

He sighed, relieved. "Okay, good," He nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Well, when Mom and I were in high school, I made a lot of mistakes," He said and she nodded. "Firstly, I wasn't over my ex-girlfriend so I cheated on Mom with my ex and,"

"That ex was Aunt Anna, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, and then Julie and I did a stupid thing… we wanted to make Dean and your mom jealous so we,"

"Slept together, yeah, I know the story," She rolled her eyes. "Get to the good part, please!"

He laughed. "Okay, well even though your mom was mad at me for cheating on her, she still loved me and that love overcame the anger, it took a while, but we got back together in the end," He explained and she nodded.

She nodded. "So, even though you made a stupid decision, you and Mom still got back together,"

"Exactly," He nodded. "Now, what did you do?"

She looked at him. "I kissed Jared at the hospital," She said, hesitantly and he sighed. "Well, he kissed me but I mean, I didn't exactly push him away-"

"I figured this had something to do with Jared," He said and she looked at him. "Did you tell him to back off?"

"Of course," She nodded. "But then, the other night, Andy and I had a fight and Jared was there for me," She stopped herself. "I guess I'm just trying to figure out how to tell Andy or if I even should."

He nodded, thinking for a moment. "Sophia," He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Are you a hundred percent sure that you're really over Jared?"

"Of course I am!" She exclaimed and he gave her a look. "Well, I don't know, I mean, it's Jared, how do you get over someone like that?" Luis sighed. "But I love Andy, I really do, Dad, it's just whenever Jared's around,"

"You start to miss him," He finished and she nodded. "Baby, just because you miss someone, doesn't mean you need to be with them again." He told her and she looked him at him. "Jared put you through so much and I never want to see that happen to you again, do you?" She shook her head. "So, go call Andrew and tell him the truth, he'll forgive you, I know he will."

She nodded. "Yeah," She whispered. She hugged him. "Thanks Daddy, you always know what to say." She said and then ran up to her room. She picked up her phone and dialed the Portmans' number.


	12. The Portman Family

**A/N:** Yay, another update! This chapter is all about my three favorite boys of this series and I hope you guys like it! MAJOR drama coming up, can't wait to post more :D Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Jared sat on his bed, looking at the ceiling when the phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Sophia, he smiled.

"Portman residence," He said, almost hearing her roll her eyes. "I'll get Andy,"

"No," She quickly said. "I wanted to talk to you, actually," She said and he was surprised. "I'm gonna tell Andy about our kiss." She said and he sat up. "I can't stand to lie to him anymore and he deserves to know the truth."

"Are you out of your mind?" He asked. "The kid hates me enough."

"Andy doesn't hate you," She told him. "And he won't hate you, he might hate me but I have faith that he'll get over it and forgive us both."

"Are you high?" He asked and she sighed. "No, I'm seriously, Soph, please supply me with your drug dealer because I'd love to try whatever you're smoking."

"Aren't you funny?" She said, sarcastically and he smiled. "But I'm serious, I love him and we need to be honest with him."

"You can do whatever you want," He shrugged. "Just don't be disappointed when it doesn't go how you think it will."

"Andy will be mad at us but if he really loves us, he'll forgive us." She told him and he shook his head.

"You're delusional."

"Goodbye, Jared!" She said, about to hang up.

"Wait!" He said and she pressed the phone back to her ear. "How are you doing? With your dad and stuff?"

"Alright, I guess," She shrugged. "He still has no idea and my mom says she's waiting for the right time, apparently that means never."

He laughed. "Well, if you need anything, I'm here."

"I know, thanks." She said and hung up. Jared sighed and lay back down. He turned to his side and saw Jen looking up at him.

"Sorry," He said, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Was that Sophia?" She asked and he looked at her. "Tell me the truth, Jared."

"Well, yeah," He said. "But she just wanted to talk to my brother."

"Don't lie to me," She said, sitting up, wrapping the covers around her chest.

He sighed. "She just needed my advice for something, okay?" He said and she looked at him.

"For what?"

"Does it really matter?" He asked and then shook his head. "Anyways, when did you become the jealous type?"

She frowned. "Jared, why can't you let me in?"

He groaned. He was not in the mood for this. He stood up and walked over to his desk in his boxers. "I do let you in," He told her. "In fact, I let you in all night." He said, laughing to himself.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm being serious, Jared!" She said and he looked at her. "Ever since we've been together, you haven't opened up to me, not once! Especially not about Sophia or your mom,"

"Because those are two things I really don't like to talk about," He said, sharply and she looked up at him. "I thought you understood that."

"I do, but-"

"No, I thought we were having fun, Jen?" He asked. "And now you're throwing this crap at me? Don't even try to act like you thought this was going to last forever,"

"I didn't," She rolled her eyes. "But,"

"So, why bother fighting about it? Why can't we just enjoy it?" He asked.

"Because I want more, I want more from you." She told him and he shook his head.

"I've given you all I can give," He told her and she looked down.

"Then I guess you're not enough for me," She whispered, getting up. She got dressed and walked out. Jared walked to the doorway, watching her leave and sighed.

He heard someone clapping behind him and turned around.

"Great job, big brother," Andy said, smugly. "You just manage to shoot every girl who cares about you out the window, don't you?" He said and Jared glared at him. "Don't worry, I'm sure Jen will be at my door in no time, they always realize who the better Portman is eventually."

"Just like Sophia, right?" Jared said and Andy looked at him. "I don't know if you're right about that one, baby bro, because after that kiss, I mean…"

"What kiss?" Andy asked.

Jared smirked at him. "Oh, she didn't tell you?" He asked and Andy looked confused. "You know, the kiss that happened while I was in the hospital? You two were together then, right?"

"You bastard!" Andy shouted, plunging forward and punching Jared in the face.

"That was a good shot," Jared said, holding Andy away from him. "You need to work on your right hook though," He said and Andy punched again but Jared dodged it. "Oh, sorry about that," He said and Andy glared at him. "My turn," He whispered and then punched his little brother as the two started fighting.

"Enough!" Dean shouted, running up the stairs as he put himself between his two sons. "What the hell has gotten into you two?!"

"He kissed Sophia!" Andy said, trying to push past his father.

"She was mine in the first place!" Jared shouted back.

"This needs to stop, _now_!" Dean said, looking at his sons. "Do you think your mother would be proud of you right now?!" He asked and the boys released their tension. "I didn't think so," He said, angrily. "Now, I know I haven't been the world's greatest father the past few months but that's changing and so is the relationship between you two,"

"But dad, he kissed my girlfriend!"

"I don't care, Andrew," Dean said, sternly. "I'm sick and tired of seeing you two fight over the same damn thing and to be honest, it's tiring me out," He said and Andrew looked down. "Your mom would want you two to get along and that's what you're going to do and if you can't do that, you don't even want to know what's going to happen."

He let go of them both and headed up to his room.

"I'm sorry, Andy," Jared said. "I shouldn't have kissed her, okay? I just, I still had feelings for her back then and I,"

"You don't owe me an explanation," Andrew said. "We'll get along in front of Dad but understand that this brotherhood between us, it's gone, it's _dead. _Just like Mom." He said, coldly and went into his room.

Jared stood there, speechless.


	13. Broken

**A/N:** So sorry for not updating sooner, guys! Life has been crazy lately but I promise to try to update whenever I can! Extra long chapter this time but it was necessary. Hope you guys like it! Keep the reviews coming !!!

* * *

Sophia sat in the living room, watching a movie with Christian when the doorbell rang. She looked at him and he smiled at her. She groaned, getting up to answer it.

"Jared," She whispered, worriedly, when she saw him with a bruise on his right eye and a cut on his face. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked, taking him in.

"It doesn't matter," He shook his head. "I need to talk to you about Andy,"

She looked at him. "That can wait, you look terrible," She said and he smirked.

"I never look _terrible_," He said and she gave him a look. "I'm fine, Soph, I promise,"

"Just let me put some ice on it and we can talk, okay?" She said and he nodded, as they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Jen walked into her house and sighed, leaning against the door. She couldn't believe her and Jared had just broken up, or did they? She wasn't even sure at the moment but she really needed someone to be there for her right now… she just didn't know who to turn to.

Walking into the kitchen, she saw Casey looking into the fridge. He looked up when he heard her walking in.

"Hey," He said, closing the fridge and walking towards her. The twins had both felt completely disconnected from each other for the last few months and Casey missed his sister. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," She shrugged. "What about you?"

"I'm good but I miss you," He said and Jen swallowed. "We all do, especially Jade."

Jen sighed. "Jade wasn't there for me when I needed her most," She said. "She doesn't get to miss me."

"You pushed her away and turned to drugs, Jen," He told her. "What was she supposed to do?"

"She should've tried harder to get through to me! Maybe then I wouldn't be in this mess…" She trailed and he looked at her.

"What mess?" He asked and she looked away. "Jen, I'm your brother, you can tell me anything! I know I haven't exactly been there for you lately these past few months but-"

"Exactly, you haven't been there for me!" She cut him off, tearing up. "I don't have _anyone _anymore, Casey, do you know what that's like? To literally be alone?"

"That's a lie, Jen, you have so many people who care about you," He said and she looked at him, her eyes full of tears. "You have me, _always_, you have Molly and Jen, Mom and Dad, you have Jared!"

"Not anymore," She shook her head. "Jared broke up with me," She said and he looked at her sympathetically. "And Mom and Dad won't even look at me anymore after what I did to Melanie."

"That's not true," He said, placing his hand on her shoulder but she pushed him away. "Jen, I'm just trying to be there for you."

"Well, I don't need your pity." She said and ran out of the house.

* * *

"How does that feel?" Sophia said, gently putting the ice on Jared's bruised eye.

He winced a little and she looked at him, worriedly. "It's okay, I'm tough." He promised and she laughed, putting a little more pressure.

"I can't believe you and Andy got in a fight!" She said and he sighed. "What was it about anyway?"

He looked at her. "Just stupid stuff, you know?" He mumbled and she gave him a look. "I had a fight with Jen and he didn't like how I spoke to her or whatever."

"He was defending her?" She asked and he nodded. "Oh,"

"What? You disappointed we weren't fighting over you for once?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm glad," She said. "Maybe you guys can finally make up."

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to happen," He shook his head.

"You never know!" She smiled.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Soph, let me in!" Andria's voice called. Sophia's eyes widened. "I'm having a major 'what to wear' crisis!"

"It's Andria," She whispered, standing up. "Get under the bed; I'll never hear the end of it if she sees you in here," She said and he smirked. "Go!" She said, quickly shoving him down.

"Okay, okay!" He said, holding onto the icepack and he slid under the bed.

Sophia took one more glance back before she opened the door.

"It's about time!" Andria said, walking in. "What were you doing, anyway?" She asked. "And why do you have an icepack in your hands?"

"Uh, it's just… really hot in here." Sophia quickly lied and Andria raised an eyebrow at her.

"Whatever," She shrugged and then smiled. "Guess what!"

"What?" Sophia asked, sitting on her bed, trying to hide Jared with her feet.

"My boobs went up a cup size!" She squealed and Jared raised an eyebrow. He needed to hide under girls' beds more often. "I mean, usually this bra is too big for me and now it fits just right!"

"That's great." Sophia said, as she continued fidgeting to hide Jared.

"You're acting weird," Andria said, narrowing her eyes at her. "You've got a boy in here, don't you?"

"What? No, what would make you think that?" Sophia said, nervously.

Andria smirked and stood up. "A certain mister Portman, maybe?" She said as she knelt down under Sophia's bed and frowned when she saw Jared. She quickly took his hand and pulled him out from under the bed. "You do know this is the wrong Portman, right?" She said and Jared laughed.

"Andria, it's not what it looks like." Sophia promised.

Andria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, do you really think I'm going to fall for that again?" She asked and Sophia looked at her. "The man is shirtless!" She said and then took a look at Jared's body. "Looking pretty fine, I might add," She said and Jared laughed.

"Oh, so you can flirt with him but I can't even have him in my room?" Sophia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's different, _I'm _single and _I'm _not dating his brother!" Andria said and Sophia sighed.

"Nothing was happening or is ever gonna happen, again," Jared said and both girls looked at him, surprised. "Andy and I got in a fight and I came over here to warn Sophia about something but she _insisted _on icing my bruises," He rolled his eyes. "I think she just wanted an excuse to see my shirtless." He shrugged and Sophia whacked his bruise. He winced. "Ow!"

"You deserved that one!" She said, pointing her finger at him. "But seriously, Andria, nothing's going on here, I promise."

"Fine," Andria nodded. "Well, as much as I adore seeing you shirtless, Mr. Portman, I'm going to have to ask you to leave because _I _happen to have a date with Nick tonight and I need to look absolutely fabulous!"

"So, you and Nick are back on?" Sophia asked, excitedly. "Tell me everything!"

"O-kay, that's my cue to leave," Jared said, putting his shirt back on. "Andria, have fun on your date and Sophia, I will see you later?"

"I'll call you." She said and he nodded, walking out the door.

"Now," Andria said, walking over to the closet. "We need to find me something to wear!"

* * *

Ryan sat at the counter at Mickey's diner after cleaning his last table. It was almost eleven and people were starting to clear out. Another half an hour until his shift was over then he could go home.

He sighed loudly and looked up when he heard the door open. It was Jennifer Reed and he didn't like the look she had on her face. It was almost as if she was… lost.

"Hey, Jen," He said, walking over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen Jared?" She asked him and he shook his head. "I've been looking for him everywhere and I just thought he might be here… Guess I was wrong," She sighed. "I need a drink, do they serve beer in this place?"

Ryan laughed. "No, but I can make you a hot coffee?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were working," She told him. "I'll stop bothering you." She said, as she started to walk away.

"Jen," He said, pulling her back. "I'm not exactly working," He said, looking around. "The place is pretty empty."

She looked around and then back at him. "Right," She said, embarrassed and he laughed.

"Sit," He said, going behind the counter. He took a coffee mug and looked back at her. "Coffee?" He said and she nodded, he started making it. "So, what happened with you and Jared?"

She looked up at him. "We broke up," She told him. "I think, I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean, you're not sure?"

"I think he's still in love with Sophia," She said and he nodded. "I mean, I think I've always known but a part of me hoped that it would change when we got together but it didn't," She shook her head.

"I know the feeling," He said, pouring her coffee in the mug and she looked up at him. "It doesn't matter," He shook his head. "Go on,"

"I guess I'm just tried of being with people who are in love with someone else," She told him and he nodded. He looked up and saw Gabrielle walking towards the diner. He quickly took Jen's hand and rubbed it comfortingly.

"You'll be okay," He smiled and she nodded, smiling back.

He looked up and saw Gabrielle sigh, turning right back around towards her car.

"Excuse me for a minute," He said, taking off his apron and walking out of the restaurant. "Gaby, what are you doing here?"

She stopped and turned around. "It doesn't matter, you seem busy anyway," She said and he sighed, catching up with her. "Is that your new girlfriend?"

"No," He shook his head. "But even if it was, what would it matter?"

"Ryan," She said and he looked into her sad eyes.

"Gaby, don't do this, okay?" He said. "It's hard enough that I have to deal with this whole break up thing all on my own but now you're coming here and-"

"This hasn't been easy for me either, Ryan," She said and he looked at her. "I've been all alone too."

"Oh, please," He shook his head. "Don't think I haven't heard about you and Tyler,"

"There's nothing going on between Tyler and I." She lied and Ryan shook his head.

"Gaby, just go, alright? I can't, I can't do this now." He said, walking away and she sighed, getting in her car.


	14. Bad Girls and Good Liars

**A/N:** Yay, I updated sooner than I thought I would! I actually LOVE this chapter, it's setting up for a story line that I'm in love with. Hope you guys all like it too, keep the reviews coming!

* * *

That night, Andria drove to the restaurant where she was meeting Nick. She could barely contain her excitement, her and Nick were finally back on track and she couldn't wait to finally be with him.

She pulled the keys out of the ignition and looked up. She froze seeing Josh parked outside of the restaurant, waiting.

She furiously walked over to him. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to make sure you don't do anything stupid with that guy," Josh said, pointing to where Nick was seated.

"Oh, so you're stalking me now?" She asked, but he didn't answer. "And I can do anything I want with him! Because last time I checked, we broke up when I had to hide under your bed so your _wife _couldn't see me!"

"Andria, I'm sorry about that but what was I supposed to do?"

"It doesn't even matter," She shook her head. "We're done and I'm going to live a normal, teenaged life and go on a normal, teenaged date!"

"Please don't," He said, looking into her eyes. "I love you."

"But you'll never tell your wife that," She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm leaving her," He said and she looked up at him. "The divorce will be final next week."

"Why should I believe you?" She asked him.

"I'd never lie to you," He said and she rolled her eyes. "After you left, I realized I don't even want to be without you and I told Sarah I want a divorce,"

She swallowed. "What about the baby?" She asked. "I mean, won't it look bad in the custody battle if you leave her now?"

"That's what good lawyers are for," He smirked. "And I wouldn't want to risk losing you." He said, bringing his hand up to caress her face. "Please, Andria, just give me another chance."

She nodded. "Okay," She whispered and he smiled. "Let me just go tell Nick-"

"No!" He said and she looked at him, weird. "I just… I can't be away from you much longer." He said, kissing her hard on the mouth.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I want you so bad," He whispered, pulling her close. She nodded and kissed him back as they headed back to his car.

Little did they both know, Nick was watching from the window, confused and devastated.

* * *

The next morning, Gabrielle woke up in Tyler's bed. She closed her eyes, this time she knew they had slept together.

She turned to her side and saw him sleeping, his face buried in the pillow and his golden locks messy. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek and she got up to get dressed.

She slipped out of the Vanderbilt mansion, hoping no one had heard her and made her way to the cemetery.

She walked over to Julie's grave and kissed it before sitting down.

"I miss you," She whispered and then took a deep breath. "I've just been so… lost lately since you've been gone, everything's falling apart," She continued, tearing up. "All I want is for my mom to tell me that everything's gonna be okay."

"Everything's going to be okay, baby," Julie's voice came to Gabrielle's mind.

She shook her head. "No, it won't," She said, out loud. "I've messed everything up, I just, I don't even know how to be happy anymore." She said, the tears streaming down her face.

"Happiness is coming to you, baby," Julie said. "Maybe not in the way you would expect but everything will be okay, you will be happy."

Gabrielle swallowed and kissed the tomb once more before going back to her car.

* * *

Sophia stood outside the Portman house, waiting for Andrew to greet her. She hadn't spoken to him in a while and she was starting to get worried.

He finally opened the door and she smiled. "Hey," She said, hugging him close. He hesitated at first but hugged her back. "I missed you." She said, kissing him but he just looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked, nervously as they went in the living room.

He leaned against the archway, folding his arms across his chest. "When were you planning on telling me that you kissed my brother?" He asked and she looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"Andy," She whispered, standing up from the lounge chair. She closed her eyes. "Andy, I'm so sorry," She said, taking his hand but he pulled away. "Don't do this," She said, her eyes filling with tears. "It was one little kiss and it meant absolutely _nothing_!"

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" He asked and she swallowed. "What about that night we fought? When you went out of the restaurant and ran into Jared's arms? Did he kiss you then too, Sophia?"

"You saw that?" She asked and he nodded. "Nothing happened that night, Andy, I swear, you have to believe me," She said and he stared into her eyes. "I promise you that the kiss meant nothing, I just… He woke up because of me and then he kissed me and I should've pulled away but-"

"But you didn't," He finished for her and she looked at him. "I should've known you were never going to get over him."

"Andy, I am over him!" She said. "I love _you _and I want to be with _you, _not him!" She said but he wasn't convinced. "Please don't let this ruin us."

"Oh, it's not me, you did that all on your own." He told her.

"What are you saying?" She asked, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm saying we're done," He said and her eyes widened. "I want nothing to do with you, you can go screw Jared's brains out, _I don't care_." He said and she swallowed, unable to control her tears.

She got up and ran out of the house, to her car. She rested her head against the steering wheel and cried.

* * *

"Hey," Gabrielle said, walking into Tyler's room. He looked up at her and then looked back down. "Look, Ty, I know you're mad at me but,"

"I'm not mad," He said, simply. "I'm just confused."

She nodded, sitting across the bed from him. "Well, I'm sorry for leaving you this morning, there was just something I had to do," She told him and he nodded.

"I understand that but what was last night about, anyway?" He asked and she looked at him. "I mean, you say you wanna wait then you come to me all sad and,"

"I wasn't ready then, but I'm ready now," She told him and he looked at her, surprised. "I can't be afraid of happiness anymore and I wasn't ready to let anyone in but I am now," She whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "I wanna be with you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I wanna be with you too," He told her and they fell back onto the bed.


	15. To Be Or Not to Be

**A/N:** I'm so proud of myself for getting this one written so fast! Thanks for the reviews guys, I hope you all like where I'm headed with this one. Keep them coming!

* * *

Nora stood at her locker, barely able to keep her eyes open. Emma, now five months old, had been crying all night and the Conways hadn't gotten any sleep. Ryan sitting in his room, moping over Gabrielle didn't help lighten Nora's mood either. There was only one thing, or person, that could…

She looked up and smiled when she saw him, walking towards her. "Hey," She said, tugging on her mystery man's sweater. She wanted some answers and today, she was determined to get them.

"Hello," He smiled.

"I need to ask you something," She said and he nodded. "What's going on here? I mean, what do you want with me?"

He laughed. "I'm guessing you don't like the whole 'mystery guy' thing, huh?"

"It's getting pretty old," She said and he nodded. "I just wanna know why you're doing this."

He nodded. "I guess I owe you that much," He said, spotting Sophia walking in the school as the bell rang. "I have to go but I'll meet you back here after school and I'll tell you everything."

"Really? You're not gonna stand me up?"

"I'd never do that," He smiled and she stared at him. "I'll see you after school," He said and she nodded, watching him walk over to Sophia. What was he doing with her?

* * *

Sophia looked up and saw Jesse walking over to her. She sighed, she really wasn't in the mood for talking about her dad right now. After Andy broke up with her, she spent the whole weekend crying in her room and hadn't talked to anyone since.

"I need to talk to you," He said and she sighed again. "Are you okay?"

"Not really," She shook her head and he looked at her. "It's not important, what's wrong?"

"I wanna know your dad," He said and she looked at him. "Our dad," He shook his head. "Whatever he is… I wanna know him."

"Okay," She said, slowly as they walked towards her locker. "I don't know if my mom's ready to tell him yet,"

"So, maybe I can convince my mom to," He said and she shrugged. "I mean, I spent seventeen years thinking that my father didn't want me, that I wasn't good enough for him when all along, he didn't even know I existed," He told her and she nodded. "I just don't wanna waste anymore time, you know?"

"Right," She nodded. "I just think you have to focus on the future and how to build a relationship with him from here, I mean, once he finds out."

He nodded but noticed she was distant. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Oh, yeah," She lied. "Just, boyfriend drama, you know?" She said and he nodded.

"Well, you make sure he treats you right, I'd hate to have to beat him up for hurting my baby sister," He said and she looked at him. "Sorry, was that weird?"

She laughed. "No, it was kind of comforting actually," She said. "I like that you're my brother."

He smiled. "Me too," He said and then walked off.

* * *

Gabrielle walked into her kindergarten class and was surprised to see Sarah sitting at her desk.

"Josh is being weird and I missed my best friend so I decided to visit you," She said, quickly shoving a coffee in Gabrielle's hands. Gabrielle laughed and put her things down on her desk. "Plus, I need all the learning experience with kids that I can get!"

Gabrielle smiled. "Well, it's no problem," She said, sitting down. "I've got something to talk to you about anyways," She said, as she looked down at her friend's baby bump.

"Really?" Sarah said, sitting across from her. "Well, spill!"

"I, um," She mumbled and Sarah looked at her. "I slept with Tyler."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "What? When?!"

"A couple days ago," She said and looked up at her best friend. "I think I love him again," She whispered and Sarah squealed.

"This is amazing!" She said, happily. "I _knew _you guys would end up getting back together," She smiled. "This is so great!"

Gabrielle laughed. "I just, I was so closed in when I was with Ryan, you know? I had so many limits of what I could do with my life and now that we've broken up… I can do everything I wanted to do, without having to worry about how it would affect him," She said and Sarah nodded. "Is that selfish?"

"Not at all," Sarah said. "You worry too much about other people and you never do anything for yourself," She told her. "As much as I hate to say it, you loved Ryan but, you love yourself more and you had to do what's best for you and that was breaking up with him."

"I guess it's just hard," She shrugged and Sarah nodded. "But I really think I can see a future for me and Tyler," She said and Sarah smiled. "We're taking things slow, though, I don't want to rush into it."

"Of course," Sarah smiled and Gabrielle laughed. "Oh, boy," Sarah said, putting her hand on her stomach. "He's kicking again!"

"He?" Gabrielle said, raising an eyebrow. "How are you so sure?"

"I think it's a he," She said, smiling as she rubbed her stomach. "I feel it," She said and Gabrielle couldn't help but feel jealous of her friend.

* * *

Andria spotted Nick in the halls and quickly ran over to him.

"I am _so _sorry about the other night," She said and he looked at her. "Something came up and,"

"It doesn't matter," He said. "I'm done with you," He told her and her eyes widened. "Any ounce of what we had between us is _gone_ now."

"What?" She asked, confused. "Why?"

"I know you're sleeping with that guy," He said and Andria swallowed. "Who is he?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Just this guy I met…"

"Is he married? He looked old enough to be married," He said and she looked away. "You know what,, it's your life, you do whatever you want I don't even care anymore." He said as he started to walk away but she chased after him.

"No, Nick, please wait," She said and he turned around. "I'm sorry, I just-"

"I don't wanna hear it," He said and then walked away.

* * *

Jesse had skipped school that afternoon, driving to the Mendoza house. He knew that Livvie would be home during the day and he needed to talk to her.

She was sitting on the porch, flipping through a magazine and looked up when she his car in the driveway.

He got out and walked over to her.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" She asked him and he couldn't help but notice the sadness in her face.

"I, uh, I want Luis to know about me," He said and she looked up at him. "I want to know my father."

"He already knows," She shook her head. "I told him last night and he stayed at a motel," She said and Jesse sighed.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault," She told him and he sat down next to her. "He's just mad that I kept it from him for so long," She said and he looked at her.

"Well, what did he say?"

"I'm not gonna lie, he was pretty angry," She told him. "Angry with me, angry with your mom,"

"No, what did he say about me being his son?" Jesse asked and Livvie looked at the child. He really did look like Luis, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the resemblance before.

"Jesse, he'd just found out he had a son he didn't know about, he didn't know what he was saying," She shook her head.

"He doesn't wanna know me, does he?" He asked and she looked at him.

"I didn't say that,"

"No, it's fine," He said, standing up. "I should've known he wouldn't want me. He's already got his perfect family," He said and Livvie sighed. "What would he want with me?"

"Jesse," She said but he was already gone.

* * *

Nora sat on a bench outside of Eden Hall. She was waiting for Jesse to come meet her but he was running late. Was he gonna stand her up?

She sighed, checking her watch once more and then finally gave up. She stood up and started walking towards the bus stop but stopped when she saw Jesse in his car. He sat there for a few moments and then looked up at her. She smiled politely and he got out of the car, walking to her.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late," He said, shaking his head. "I just…"

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing his confusion. He looked at her. "You can tell me."

"I just need to be honest with you first," He said and she nodded, they sat back on the bench and he took a deep breath. "Ethan paid me to do all that stuff," He said and she looked at him, wide-eyed. "He told me you two had broken up and that you were pretty sad so he paid me to flirt with you and stuff,"

Nora swallowed and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, you're basically a more innocent version of a prostitute?!"

"What? No," He quickly said. "Listen, Nora, I know it sounds bad, I just needed the extra cash and I didn't think it would hurt anybody," He told her. "but then I got to know you, and you're really amazing," He said and she looked at him.

"You're not just saying that because of Ethan?"

"No, you are amazing," He told her. "And you're brave, I mean you're raising a kid on your own, just like my mom," He told her and she looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears. She felt like a complete fool. "Aw, please don't cry, I'm not good with tears,"

"I can't help it," She shook her head. "I feel like an idiot."

"Well, you shouldn't," He told her. "I told Ethan I was going to stop this whole thing a few weeks ago but I just found myself not able to stay away from you," He told her and she took a deep breath. "And if it's okay with you, I'd like to take you on a date."

"I don't know," She shook her head. "How am I supposed to trust you?"

"You don't have to, trust is earned," He told her and she nodded. "But I would like to earn your trust."

She looked into his eyes. How could she say no to that face? "I'll think about it." She told him and he smiled.

"Good enough for me," He said and she smiled back. "Listen, how about I give you a ride home?"

"Would you mind taking me to Ethan's instead?" She asked and he looked at her. "I need to give him a piece of my mind!"


	16. Getting Back To Normal

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, here's another chapter! I'm really not sure I like this one but hopefully you guys do. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Nora, Andria and Sophia were all eating lunch together. Sophia was being quiet, like she had been for the past week, but Andria continued talking about Nick and how he was ignoring her.

"I mean, I'm sorry I couldn't make the date but then he goes and says we're not right for each other or whatever," She shook her head.

"Well, you kind of ditched him after you hurt him," Nora pointed out and Andria looked at her. "He kind of has a reason to be mad."

"Well, thanks for being on my side, Nora!" Andria said and Nora laughed. Andria turned to Sophia. "You okay? You seem kinda quiet?"

She looked up at her. "Oh, yeah, I guess," She said and Andria gave her a look. "It's just… I thought he'd be over it," She shook her head. "The kiss, I mean, I told him it didn't mean anything and he won't even look at me!"

"I'm sorry, Soph," Andria said, rubbing her hand comfortingly. "Just give it time." She turned to Nora. "Well, you need to say something to make this pity party complete," She said and Nora laughed.

"Well, you know that 'mystery guy'?" Nora said and Sophia looked at Andria. "Ethan _paid _him to like me."

Andria and Sophia's jaw dropped.

"Okay, you take the cake!" Andria said. "What an ass! Did you say anything to him? Because if you didn't, I'm going to need to have a little conversation with him," She said and Nora laughed.

"Um, yeah, well, a couple nights ago, Jesse, the mystery guy, met up with me and told me everything, then he drove me to Ethan's where I yelled at him," She said, smiling and Andria nodded, intrigued. "He basically said he was tired of seeing me sad and thought he could do something to cheer me up."

"I cannot believe him!" Andria said and Nora laughed. "So, you and Jesse?"

"Um, yeah, I kind of wanted to talk to you about that," Nora said, looking at Sophia. "Did you guys like, date or something? Because he asked me out and I don't want it to be awkward,"

Sophia laughed. "No, we definitely did not date." She said and Nora nodded.

"Then, how do you know him?"

"He's my brother, well, half-brother, actually," She said and Nora's eyes widened. "Yeah, we just found out a little while ago," She explained. "Did you say yes to the date?"

"Well, I said I'd think about it,"

"You have to go!" Andria said and Nora looked at her. "Look, Nor, I love you to death but Ethan's right, you haven't been happy these last few months and a date could really lighten your spirits!"

Nora raised and eyebrow and Sophia nodded, in agreement.

"Yeah, and even though I haven't known him for that long, Jesse's a great guy," She said. "I promise, he'd treat you right."

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I mean, I have a _baby, _who would want to date me?"

"Plenty of guys!" Andria said. "Besides, that baby weight has brought you up a cup size!" She said and Nora laughed, shaking her head. "But really, I think you should go for it." She said and Sophia nodded.

"I'll think about it." Nora said and they continued eating.

* * *

"Okay, guys," Gabrielle said to the kids in her class. "Who's ready for story time?"

The kids roared in excitement as they all sat in a circle. Gabrielle got up and reached for a book but suddenly felt a flip in her stomach. She quickly became nauseous and ran into the bathroom, throwing up in the toilet.

"Are you okay?"

Gabrielle looked up at her co-worker, Carol.

"Um, yeah," She said, sitting up but still feeling nauseous. "Um, no actually, I think I ate some bad takeout last night," She said and Carol nodded. "Would you mind covering for me today?"

"Of course," Carol nodded. "You're lucky I don't have any afternoon classes!"

"Thanks, you're the best," Gabrielle said, running out of the building and into her car. She took a deep breath and drove to Tyler's.

* * *

Sophia walked through the halls heading for her locker when Jared approached her.

"Hey," He said, with a sweet smile. She narrowed her eyes at him and slapped him hard across the face. He winced and then looked at her. "Okay, I guess you're mad at me,"

"You told Andy about us?" She asked and he sighed. "How could you do that?"

"Hey, you said you wanted to be honest with him!"

"Yeah, but I wanted to be the one to tell him! You _ruined _our relationship, Jared," She told him and he looked at her. "Now he won't even look at me!"

"I'm sorry, Soph, it just, he was saying all these things about you and about _us, _it just slipped out," He told her and she sighed. "I'll talk to him, I'll convince him it was all me,"

"No," She shook her head. "This is all my fault, not yours," She said and he looked at her.

"I'm sorry," He said again, rubbing her shoulder.

"I need to get him back," She said, looking up at him.

"Of course," He nodded. "I'll do anything."

"Thank you," She whispered and he pulled her into a hug.

"Everything will be alright." He told her.

* * *

Gabrielle marched into Tyler's office, panicked.

"Hey," He said, surprised to see her but then became worried when he saw the look on her face. "Is everything okay?"

"I think I'm pregnant," She blurted out and his eyes widened.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry," She quickly said. "I just, I…"

"Gabrielle," He said, sighing. "Come with me," He said and they started walking out of the office.

Scooter's assistant, Marcus, came barging towards them. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm leaving early," Tyler said, grabbing his coat.

"No, you aren't," He said and Tyler looked at him. "Just because you're the boss' son doesn't mean you get to come and go whenever you please!"

"Marcus, get your face out of my way before I make you get out of my way," He said, angrily and Marcus sighed, moving away. "Let's go," He whispered, pulling Gabrielle out of the building.

"That was brave," She said, as they walked towards his car.

"I can't believe you might be pregnant," He said, seeming to be in a daze.

"Well, we better find out for sure."

* * *

Nora took a deep breath as she walked outside her house. Jesse was waiting for her to go on their date and she was nervous. Charlie and Tony were babysitting Emma and even though the new mother didn't want to be away from her daughter, she found herself excited to go out with Jesse.

She walked out and spotted Jesse leaning against his car. He stood up properly when he saw her and took a deep breath.

She smiled, walking over to him. "Hey," She said and he smiled.

"You look beautiful," He said and she blushed.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked as they got in the car.

"It's a surprise." He smiled and she looked at him. He started driving and made their way to a small, private beach. It was still October the waves were still crashing up onto the shore.

"I've never been here!" Nora said, excitedly, as she kicked off her shoes and walked barefoot in the sand. He smiled, watching her enjoy herself and then caught up with her. "This is really nice," She said, with a smile and he nodded.

"So, what made you decide to say yes?" He asked and she looked at him.

"I haven't really been living life these past few months and I wanted to do something for me," She told him and he nodded. "And you seem like a nice guy so, why not?"

He smiled. "That's good then," He nodded. "And what about Ethan? He seems to really care about you,"

"Oh, right," She nodded, knowing he'd want to know what the deal was with Ethan. "We dated last year but then we broke up," She told him. "He's my daughter's father."

"Oh," Jesse nodded and they continued walking.

"You don't have to worry about him," She said and he looked at her. "We may still care about each other but there aren't any feelings there." He nodded and she took a deep breath. "So, I just revealed something personal to you, your turn." She said and he smiled.

"Well, I just found out who my dad is," He said and she looked at him. "Luis Mendoza, Sophia's dad, she's my sister,"

"I know, I found out today, actually," She told him and he looked at her, surprised. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I mean, he doesn't even want to know me," He told her and she looked at him. "He knows and he hasn't tried to contact me, what does that say about the guy, right?"

"Well, maybe he's just scared?"

"Maybe," He shrugged. "Anyway, I don't wanna talk about that," He said and she nodded. He stopped and turned to her, taking her hand. "I know it's gonna take a lot for you to trust me after this whole Ethan thing but I just want you to know," He said, taking her hand and she looked at him. "I developed feelings for you, without even realizing it."

"Really?" She asked and he nodded. "This is gonna sound weird but, why?"

He laughed and she looked at him, seriously. "Because, well, besides the fact that you're absolutely beautiful," He said and she tried not to blush. "I think that you're extremely brave for raising a baby on your own, you kind of remind me of my mom."

She raised an eyebrow and he laughed.

"I mean that in every good way possible," He quickly said and she laughed. "And I'm not really looking to be a father or anything but I like you and I really wanna see where this goes,"

"You do?" She swallowed as he came closer to her.

"Yeah," He whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

She pulled away. "I don't kiss on the first date," She said, grinning and he laughed.

"Well, then I guess there will have to be a second date?" He said and she smiled.

"Maybe," She said and he laughed. "I had a really fun time tonight," She told him. "The most fun I've had in months."

"Well, I'm glad I was responsible for that," He said and she smiled. "Come on, I'll take you home." He said and they walked back to his car.

When they finally arrived to her house, she waved goodbye and ran upstairs into her room, walking over to Emma's crib.

She picked up her daughter, who was smiling brightly at her.

"I think Mommy has a crush," She whispered and Emma giggled. "I know, crazy, right?" She said, rocking her back and forth. "But he's really… amazing." She said and then smiled. "I love you, baby," She whispered, kissing Emma's forehead and then rocking her to sleep.


	17. Cheater, Cheater

**A/N:** AH, this chapter was so hard to get out, I don't know why! Regardless, I hope you guys like it and please keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Jennifer walked through the halls a couple of days later when Jared approached her. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Will you let me talk, please?" He said and she looked up at him. She nodded. "I'm sorry about everything," He told her and she sighed. "About how we ended things and about how I treated you, it was wrong."

"Whatever," She shrugged. "You don't need to apologize for still being in love with her." She said and he raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I'm not." He said, simply.

"Jared, who are you trying to fool?" She asked, placing a hand on your hip.

"Jen, please, I got over Sophia a long time ago," He told her. "Just because we didn't work out-"

"_We _didn't work out because you wouldn't let me in. The only person you'll ever open up to is Sophia and that's never going to change," She said and he swallowed. "I've accepted it, Andy's accepted it, maybe it's time you two accept it." She said and walked away.

Jared groaned.

* * *

Andria decided she'd skip school and go to Josh's, since Sarah would be at work. She smiled happily as she walked towards her car but froze when she saw a tall blond, with a growing baby bump.

"Can I help you?" Andria asked, pretending not to know who she was.

"Don't play dumb with me, little girl," She said and Andria's eyes widened. "You're the high school tramp who's sleeping with my husband."

"Excuse me?" Andria said, taken aback. "I'm sorry, I think you've got the wrong girl,"

"Don't play dumb with me," Sarah said. "Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking in and out of my house," She said and Andria felt her palms starting to sweat. She was good in conflict, but she never thought she would get caught in this situation. "I may be pregnant but I'm not dumb."

"I'm sorry," Andria quickly said. "I don't know…"

"I want you to continue seeing him," Sarah said and Andria raised an eyebrow.

"What?!"

"Josh doesn't love you, sweetie, he doesn't love anybody but himself and if he thinks he's taking my baby from me, he's got another thing coming!" She said and Andria took a deep breath. "If you continue this 'relationship', with him, then I can use it against him in court. They'll never give my baby to him if they know he was screwing a sixteen year old." She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Why would I do that?" She asked. "Josh loves me."

"Sweetie, didn't you hear me the first time?" She said. "He doesn't love you. And don't think you're the first girl he's ever cheated on me with, I'm just surprised he went for a high school girl," She said and Andria narrowed her eyes at her.

"You know what? Josh does love me, he said so himself!" She said and Sarah laughed. "He also said you were a bitch, I guess he was right about that too."

"Oh, you haven't even seen bitchy yet, little girl," She told her. "I'm only trying to warn you, so that precious little heart of yours doesn't get broken."

"No, you just wanna make sure there's no way for Josh to get your baby," Andria said. "Because you're scared they'll realize what a spoiled, unintelligent bitch you are, living off your rich husband," She continued and Sarah glared at her. "Tell me, did you even get into college?"

"At least I'm old enough to get into college!" Sarah shouted and Andria frowned.

"Get out of my way," She said, pushing past the tall blond and getting into her car. She was headed for Josh's.

* * *

Gabrielle came home from her second doctor's appointment that week and saw that Andrew was home from school, again.

"You know, you can't keep ditching school, Andy," She said, walking over to where he was sitting on the couch watching t.v. "You're going to have to face reality someday."

"What's the point, anyway?"

"Why are you so bummed about this?" She asked and he looked at her. "Didn't you break up with her?"

"I did but I still love her!" He said. "I mean, she cheated on me, I _had_ to break up with her."

"Andy," Gabrielle shook her head and sat down. "Just because Sophia made a mistake doesn't mean you had to break up with her, especially if you still love her."

"It doesn't matter anyway," He shook his head. "She can go back to Jared without feeling guilty now."

"Did you ever think that maybe she doesn't want Jared back? That she wants you?"

"She doesn't," He shook his head.

"Yes, she does, Andy!" She told him. "You can't let the constant fear of her leaving you for Jared get in the way of being with her."

"Just let it go,"

"No, I'm tired of seeing you like this! When Mom died, it was understandable but you're turning into someone who isn't you, Andy." She told him and he looked up at her. "You're bitter and angry and_ mean _and I don't like it!"

"Well, screw what you like or what you think!" He said and she looked at him. "This is who I am now, I don't care if you don't like it!" He shouted and Gabrielle grabbed her side, wincing in pain. "Whoa, Gaby, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just," She stopped and looked up. He was looking at her, worriedly. "I guess I might as well tell you now," She shook her head. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He asked, completely shocked. "Who's the father?!"

"Ryan," She sighed and his eyes widened.

"Does he know?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I don't know how to tell him," She whispered and his face softened.

"I'm sure you'll find a way," He said, pulling her close and hugging her. "It'll all work out."

She pulled away and looked at him. "See, this is the real Andy," She said and he looked away. "He's still in there somewhere."

"Whatever," He shrugged. He got up and walked into his room.

* * *

Andria made her way to Josh's penthouse, which he had bought so him and Andria could spend as much time as they wanted together without having to worry about Sarah walking in, and the housekeeper, Joanne, let her in. She figured Josh was probably in his office so she walked upstairs. She heard his voice coming from one of the rooms and followed it.

"Chelsea, I can't wait to see you tonight either," She heard him say. Last she remembered, Chelsea was his co-worker. Why would she need to see him on a Thursday night? "I have something to do until about seven but then I'll come by," He continued. "And when I do, I want you to be in that sexy lingerie that I bought you, alright?"

Andria gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "That _asshole_!" She whispered and stood up straight, about to leave the mansion.

"Hey, baby," Josh said, pulling her towards him. He kissed her on the mouth and she tried her hardest not to kiss her back. "You're here early,"

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to see you," She lied and he smiled.

"Well, I had Joanne send in your favorite Chinese food, it's all set up downstairs," He told her and she nodded. "But I'm going to have to cut tonight short, we're filming at seven at a special location."

"I'll bet it's special alright," She muttered and he looked at her. "Well, can I come? I've always wanted to see what goes on during filming,"

"I'm afraid not, sweetie," He said and she pouted. "The location is super top secret and besides, people will get suspicious."

"Well, can you at least tell me where this 'secret location' is?" She asked.

"No can do," He said and she groaned. "You'll just have to wait until the movie premiere," He told her. "I'll even get you VIP passes for you and that cousin of yours."

"So, you think we'll still be together by the time the movie comes out?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Well, of course, baby," He said, kissing her. "Once I'm out of this marriage it'll be all about me and you." He said and she shook her head, never wanting so much to punch a man before. "Everything okay, baby, you seem kind of mad or something,"

"No, I'm fine," She lied. "Let's go eat." She said, walking down the stairs but he pulled her towards him.

"I love you," He smiled and then kissed her.

She hugged him. "Me too."

* * *

Gabrielle and Tyler were in his living room talking about Gabrielle's pregnancy.

"I mean, I always pictured myself having a husband and a family someday soon but I didn't think it would happen like this…" She trailed. "Ryan's just a kid, this is going to ruin his future, I mean, with college and hockey, what am I supposed to do?"

"Gaby, you're overreacting," He smiled, sweetly. "I mean, sure, he'll be a little freaked out at first, which guy wouldn't be, but he'll do it with and you'll deal with it, and I'll be right here whenever you need me."

"How can you still want to be with me when I'm having someone else's baby?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

He cupped her face with his hands. "Because I love you," He said. "It's as simple as that."

She smiled. "You're too good to me," She whispered and hugged him close.


	18. Baby Daddy

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and so sorry for the delay with this one! I've been super busy lately and so uninspired for this story, but no worries, I'm back! Keep the reviews coming, I love them.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Sophia and Jared sat on her bed, talking. Lately, all they had been doing was sitting in her room talking about everything imaginable. They had finally become close friends again and neither of them wanted to change anything about it. Especially since Sophia still wanted Andrew back.

"Knock, knock," The two teenagers looked up and saw Livvie standing at the doorway. "Jared, another half hour and then it's time to go home, okay?" She said and Jared nodded. "Be good you two!" She said, in a warning tone and then softly smiled as she walked back downstairs.

"She's so embarrassing," Sophia shook her head.

"Hey, at least she's still around." He said and she looked at him.

Sophia closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Jared, I forgot…"

"It's okay," He smiled and she looked at him. "I promise, it's fine," He told her and she's nodded. "So, how are you feeling tonight?"

"Better, I guess," She shrugged. "I mean, things are kinda starting to get back to normal," She continued. "My dad's back home and he's okay around Jesse," She said. "I just kind of feel like all I've been doing this past month is crying and feeling sorry for myself,"

"Well, you have," He said and she gave him a look. "It's true!" He said and she whacked him playfully. "Well, how about tomorrow we do something fun?"

"And what would be fun?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, fall's almost over but I'm pretty sure the beach is still open,"

"You wanna go to the beach?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just us two?"

"It'll be fun," He shrugged and she looked at him. "Unless you wanna stay home and have another pity party…"

"No!" She quickly said and he looked at her. "The beach sounds great."

He smiled. "Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow but I better get going before your mom comes in and drags me out by my ears!"

She laughed and they both stood up. "See you tomorrow," She smiled and he hugged her. She took a deep breath.

"You'll be okay, Soph," He said and she hugged him back. He pulled away and started walking towards the door. "See you tomorrow."

"See you," She nodded.

* * *

Andria sat in her room, staring at a piece of paper. It had Sarah's number scribbled on it that she had gotten from looking through Josh's phone.

She picked up the phone and quickly dialed the number. There was no turning back now.

"Hello?" She heard Sarah's voice.

"Um, hi, Sarah?" She said. "This is Andria… I got your number from Josh's phone,"

"Well, you've already made it clear that you don't want to help me so what do you want?" Sarah snapped.

Andria narrowed her eyes. This girl was such a bitch. "I've decided I want to help you get your baby back," She said.

"Really?" Sarah said, surprised. "What changed your mind?"

"Let's just say I'm not the only one your husband's cheating on you with," Andria said and Sarah sighed. "We can meet whenever you're free and I'm willing to do anything to help but right now, there's something else I have to do."

"Okay," Sarah quickly said. "I'll be in contact with you." She hung up and Andria took a deep breath and dialed another number.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Hi, Nick, it's me, Andria," She started. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me and you have every right not to but if you could please meet me at the dorms, I need to talk to you."

* * *

Ryan poured another coffee for yet another customer at the diner. It felt like lately, without Gabrielle, all he had been doing was working.

A young girl, around his age, with olive skin, sat down at the counter. He stared at her for a couple of seconds and when her eyes met his, he looked away.

"Um, coffee?" He quickly said and she nodded. "You're new," He stated and she looked up at him. "I mean, I just, I've never seen you around here before."

She smiled, sweetly. "I'm new," She nodded. "I just moved here from Atlanta, actually," She told him and he nodded.

"Long commute," he said and she nodded. "Why'd you guys move so far away?"

"My grandma lives here and she's kinda sick so…"

"Right," He nodded. "Well, I'm Ryan Conway and if you need anything, just ask." He shrugged, with a smile.

She nodded. "Gia Delgado," She said, extending her arm and he shook it. "Do you go to Eden Hall?"

"Yes," He nodded. "Are you planning on going there?"

"My dad's a surgeon and if I don't get into the best school possible, it'll mess up his whole 'plan' of me following in his footsteps," She rolled her eyes. "But I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"It won't," He shook his head. He was about to continue the conversation when he heard the bell on the door ring. He looked up and saw Gabrielle walked in. He sighed as she walked over to him.

"Ryan, I need to talk to you," She quickly said, walking over to the counter.

"I can't, I'm _working_," He said and Gia watched in confusion as the two continued talking.

"Ryan, it's really important," She said, narrowing her eyes at him and he sighed, putting the kettle down and turning to Gia. "Um, this'll just take a sec, okay?"

She nodded and Ryan followed Gabrielle outside.

"What is it, Gaby?" He asked her and she looked up at him, suddenly becoming nervous. "I don't really have a lot of time here,"

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," She told him and his eyes widened.

"What do you mean you're pregnant?!" He asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I mean, I'm having a baby, Ryan!" She said, angrily.

"Am I the…?"

"Yes, you're the father," She whispered and Ryan was shocked.

"I… I can't believe this!" He said, running his fingers through his hair. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks…" She said and he looked at her. "I'm sorry, okay? I just didn't know how to tell you!" Ryan shook his head and looked away from her. "Ryan, please say something,"

"What am I supposed to say, Gaby?" He shouted. "I mean, we're broken up and I'm only eighteen! I can't have a baby right now!"

"You think I don't know that?" She told him. "But, I really want a family…" She whispered and he looked at her.

"What are we going to do?" He asked and she sighed.

"I don't know but I'm keeping it," She told him and he looked at her.

"I can't deal with this right now." He shook his head and walked back into the diner.

Gabrielle felt the tears streaming down her face. She was so happy about becoming pregnant and she didn't expect Ryan to react this way.

* * *

Andria sat on a bench outside of the doors, waiting for Nick. It was starting to get really late and she was finally giving up. She stood up and started walking back to the dorms.

"Andria, wait," She spun around, it was Nick. He caught up to her and she smiled. "Um, so you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," She nodded and took a deep breath. "Look, I know I've been stupid and selfish and I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, I was just scared of my feelings but," He looked at her. "I want you, I want us, if you'll still have me…"

"I'm sorry, Andria," He told her. "I'm seeing someone now…"

"Oh," She swallowed. She wasn't expecting that. "I guess I should've realized that you weren't going to wait forever," She shook her head, holding back her tears. "Sorry for wasting your time." She said, and ran back into the dorms.

* * *

A couple of nights later, Gabrielle sat in her living room with her family, with the exception of Jared who was at hockey practice.

"So, um," She began, nervously. "I know I've only started dating Tyler recently but something special has happened," She said and Luis raised an eyebrow.

"Gaby," He said, warningly and she looked at him.

"Daddy, let me finish before you start with your assumptions," She said, putting her hand up. Livvie and Sophia giggled. "Something special happened, and that something is that… I'm pregnant," She said and everyone stood up to congratulate her.

"Well, where is he? I mean, I want to meet the father of my grandchild!" Luis said, after hugging his daughter.

"Well, I wasn't sure how you were going to react so I told Tyler to stay home," She said and Andy looked up at her. She swallowed, hoping he would stay quiet.

Livvie hugged her next. "We're all so happy for you, Gaby," She said and Gabrielle smiled. "You're mom would be too, she is,"

"I know, thank-you, Livvie," Gabrielle smiled and walked over to Andy, pulling him into the next room.

"What was that about?" He asked. "I mean, I thought Ryan was the father?"

"Yeah, well he didn't exactly take the news well so I just, I thought it would be easier on them if Tyler was the father," She said and he nodded. "You won't tell, will you?"

"Of course not," He said and she hugged him.

"Everything alright in here?" They looked up and saw Sophia.

"Everything's just fine," Gabrielle smiled, pulling away from her brother.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sophia smiled, hugging her big sister. "I get to be the god-mother, right?"

Gabrielle laughed. "We'll have to see about that!" She winked and then walked back into the living room.

Sophia and Andy stood there for a couple of moments in silence.

Sophia cleared her throat. "So, um, how have you been?"

He looked at her and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Alright, I guess," He shrugged. "You?"

"Good," She nodded. "I miss you," She said and he laughed.

"Really? It's hard to tell, since you've been spending so much time with Jared lately," He said, harshly. "How is my big brother?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "You can push me away all you want, Andrew Portman, but I am _not _giving up on us," She told him and he swallowed. "I'll see you around," She said, leaving with her parents.

He sighed and walked up to his room.


	19. Splish Splash

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, guys! So sorry for not updating sooner, I've been super busy but I promise I'll try posting more often. Anyways, I really like this chapter so please let me know what you guys think!

* * *

Jared stood in the kitchen, packing food into a bag for him and Sophia. They were going to the beach and he had asked Dean to make his special club sandwiches.

"Hello Little Brother," He looked up and saw Gabrielle walk in, a big smile on her face.

"Hey Gaby," He smiled. "What are you so happy about?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I'm just in a really good mood today," She giggled. "I mean, besides the morning sickness, I'm freakin' having a baby!"

He laughed. "I never got to congratulate you on that, by the way," He said. "So, congratulations, I'm happy for you."

"Thank-you." She smiled.

"How's Tyler taking it?" He asked, looking into the fridge for water bottles.

"Um, he's really excited," She lied and he nodded. "Where are you headed to?"

"I'm going to the beach with Sophia," He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He looked at her. "Oh, you mean because she just broke up with Mr. 'all I'm going to do for the rest of my life is mope around my house'?" He asked and she gave him a look. "What? It's true! The kid hasn't left this house in weeks."

"He's heart-broken, Jared, and you're the cause of it!" She told him and he rolled his eyes. "I just don't think it's such a good idea for you and Sophia to be getting close again, especially if she wants to get back together with him."

"I'm over Sophia," He told her. "I just want to be her friend and if that's such a crime, too bad." He said, walking out of the house.

* * *

Sarah and Andria had met up at a coffee shop to plot against Josh but it hadn't been going so well considering all the hate there was between the two of them.

Andria checked her phone again, expecting to see a message or a call from Nick but there was nothing. She thought they could at least still be friends, even if he was dating someone.

"Are you expecting a call or something?" Sarah asked and Andria looked up at her.

"What? No, it's just this guy, Nick…" She trailed and Sarah looked at her curiously. "Never mind, why am I telling you this?" She said, coldly and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Why don't we just film me and him together?"

"No, then you would get you into trouble," Sarah said. "We have to somehow catch him with another woman, get proof and we're golden."

"I don't get why I can't be involved, it's not like he was having sex with me against my will," She said and Sarah looked at her. "I mean, we have proof, I still have text messages and call logs, and I still have a ticket stub from when he took me to see that movie that apparently _no one _in the whole world went to see…" She trailed again, losing herself in the memory.

"You kept that stuff?" Sarah asked and Andria looked at her. "God, you're so high school," She rolled her eyes and Andria frowned.

"You're just jealous that you're husband actually had _fun _with me," Andria said and Sarah looked at her. "I mean, how could he ever enjoy himself around you? You're such a priss."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm going to ignore your teenaged girl insults and move on," She said. "If we want to expose Josh we have to work together."

"Fine," Andria said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll sleep on it and get back to you tomorrow." She said, getting up and walking out.

* * *

Nora and Jesse were walking through the park in Edina. Over the past couple of weeks they had spent all their time together, getting to know each other.

"It's so beautiful around here," Nora said, admiring the scenery. "God, Emma would _love _it here, she loves playing in parks." She beamed and Jesse smiled.

"You know, I'd love to meet her one day," He said and she stopped to look at him. "If that's okay with you."

She sighed. "Jesse, you know I really like you I just, I'm not ready for that," She told him. "I don't want to let anyone in her life if I'm not one hundred percent sure, you know?"

He nodded. "I understand." He smiled and she kissed him. She held onto his arm as they kept walking but he stopped once they made it near a street.

They saw as Luis walked out of a restaurant and Jesse took a deep breath.

"Hey, it's okay, we can go another way," She told him but he didn't move. Jesse couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his mother walking out of the same restaurant a few moments later. Her and Luis shared a tight embrace and parted ways.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, angrily.

She looked at him. "What was that about?" She asked and he looked at her. "I mean, do you think they're having an affair?"

"I don't know," He shook his head and pulled out his cell phone. "I have to call Sophia."

* * *

Jared and Sophia finally made it to the beach and were sitting in the sand, eating their food.

"This is really good," Sophia said. "Did you make it?"

"Please, have you ever known me to cook?" He asked and she giggled. "Nah, these are courtesy of good ol' Dad."

She smiled. "So, Dean's cooking again?" She said. "That's a good sign."

"I wouldn't call making a couple of sandwiches _cooking_ but he's getting there," He told her and she nodded. "I'm just scared he's gonna start drinking again since Mom's birthday is coming up and Christmas and stuff…"

"Yeah," She nodded. "But the Portman family is strong and you'll all pull through," She said and he smiled. "Speaking of, how's Andy doing?"

"Oh no, we're not talking about Andy," He said and she looked at him. "Today is about you having fun and if we talk about him, it'll just make you sad, which is not fun." He said and then stood up, extending her hand.

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She asked, laughing.

"We're… taking a walk," He said, pulling her up.

"Oh really?" She asked. "Where to?"

"The water!" He picked her up, bridal style, and ran directly for the water. She was screaming and hollering for him to put her down but he didn't. Once he was at least three feet in, he dropped her in.

"You are _such _a jerk!" She shouted, coming up all wet. He continued laughing uncontrollably. "I'm getting you back for that!" She said, going after him and trying to get him underwater but he was easily able to push her away. "No fair, you're stronger than me!" She pouted.

"No pouty face!" He pleaded and she continued. "Sophia Mendoza, you drive me crazy." He said and she smiled, finally pushing him under water.

They continued splashing around in the water and back on shore, Sophia's cell phone continued ringing.


	20. Baby, You're My Saviour

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! So much drama, I know but that's what I love to write about :) Please keep the reviews coming, hope you guys like this one!

* * *

After dropping Nora off at home, Jesse headed straight for the Mendoza house. He knocked on the door and Luis let him in.

"Are you having an affair with my mother?" He asked, enraged. Luis was completely shocked.

"Jesse, what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me," He said, angrily. "Are you sleeping with my mother?"

Luis looked at him. "Jesse," He started but Jesse couldn't help his rage and punched his father in the face.

Livvie quickly came in and came between the two of them. "What is going on here?!" She asked, but before anyone could answer, Sophia walked in with Jared.

She quickly sensed the tension as she looked around the room. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you explain to your wife and daughter where you where this afternoon, _Dad_," Jesse spat out.

Sophia and Livvie looked at Luis for an explanation.

"Jesse, don't do this, please," Luis whispered.

"What's he talking about, Luis?" Livvie asked, suspiciously.

"Fine, if you won't tell them, I will," He said and they all looked at Jesse. "I saw him and my mother at a restaurant, hugging and being all flirty," He said and everyone gasped.

"It was merely two friends talking," Luis insisted.

"Two friends talking? You have a son together! And I'm pretty sure 'friends' don't hug like I saw you two!" He shouted.

Livvie stood in front of her husband, trying to hold back tears and hide the worry in her face. "Luis," She said, calmly. "Has _anything_ happened between you and Cecilia?"

Luis looked around the room. First at Sophia, her eyes full of worry and curiosity then at Jesse, who was just filled with rage. He looked back at Livvie and sighed loudly, she pushed him away and Jesse walked out angrily, slamming the door.

"I can't believe this!" Livvie shouted and the couple continued to argue but Sophia couldn't hear any of it. Everything felt like such a blur at the moment she almost didn't feel Jared pulling her outside.

She watched as Jesse's car sped away and then turned to face Jared, tears streaming down her face.

"I thought they… I thought they loved each other!" She stammered and he pulled her into a tight hug, kissing her head.

"I'm gonna take you to my place, okay?" He told her as he brought her to his car. She nodded and continued sobbing.

* * *

Gabrielle was sitting in her room at the Portman's. Even though Dean wasn't her biological father, she felt extremely close to him, especially after Julie's death. She also liked staying there so much because she felt closer to Julie.

She looked out the window, waiting for Tyler's car to appear. She had called him to come over because she wanted to talk. She had many things to explain to him. He finally showed up and she ran down the stairs, letting him in.

She kissed him gently on the lips and then brought him into the living room.

"You're probably going to want to sit down," She told him and he looked at her. "This might be a lot to take in." He sighed doing as he was told, expecting to be broken up with. "So, I finally told my family that I'm pregnant," She told him and he nodded. "And I told them you're the father."

His eyes widened. "You did what?"

"I know, it's crazy right? But I mean, the only person who knows that it's Ryan's is Andy and he won't tell but I wanted to know if you were okay with it?"

He looked at her. "What does it matter now if I'm okay with it? The lie's already been told."

"I know," She nodded. "But I just… I couldn't tell them, not after everything this family's been through," She said. "After my mom dying and my dad having another son, we just don't need anymore drama," She told him and he looked at her. "Besides, I love you and I think we have a real chance at something here." She said, with a slight smile.

"Okay, I guess, it's just a lot to take in," He said and she nodded. "Does Ryan know?"

"About him being the father, yes, about me lying to my family about it, no," She shook her head. "But I will tell him, eventually, he's not really talking to me right now." She told him.

"I don't know about this, Gaby," He shook his head. "I mean, how long do you think you'll be able to keep this up?"

"For as long as I possibly can," She told him. "I don't really have another choice right now, but if they do find out the truth, I'll just have to make them understand that it was the best choice for me and my baby,"

Before Tyler could answer, the door opened and in came Jared with Sophia crying in his arms.

Gabrielle stood up. "What happened?" She asked, worriedly.

"Dad's cheating on my mom!" Sophia sobbed and Gabrielle's eyes widened. This was completely unexpected.

"I'm gonna take her up to my room, okay? She's spending the night," Jared said, as he and Sophia walked upstairs.

"You see what I mean?" Gabrielle whispered to Tyler and then headed upstairs after them.

* * *

Ryan cleaned another table at the diner but lately, he hadn't been able to concentrate. Gabrielle was having _his _baby, he still couldn't believe it. He sighed, heading back to the counter but smiled when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Gia," He said and she looked up at him.

"Ryan," She nodded, with a smile.

"Listen, I'm so sorry for running out on you the other day," He told her. "I had to deal with something and I just,"

"It's okay," She told him. "Was that your… older sister?"

He laughed. "Nope, older ex-girlfriend," He told her and she nodded.

"Oh," She laughed. "That sucks."

"Yeah, but enough about that, how's school been going for you?"

"Alright, I guess," She shrugged. "My dad's still pushing me to be a doctor and I'm still fighting against it, but when's that ever going to change?" She said and he smiled. "Anyways, I heard there's this really cool art group that's opening up, if you're into that type of stuff," She said, nervously, as she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Nah, drawing's not really my thing," He told her and she nodded. "Is it yours?"

"Yeah, kinda, I guess?" She said and he laughed. "I mean, my whole life's always been about medicine and surgery so I guess you can say drawing's my escape from it all."

"That's pretty cool," He smiled. "I'd love to see you're work sometime."

"Well, maybe sometime I could show you." She said, flirtatiously.

He smiled. "Maybe you can, when I take you out this Friday," He said and she laughed.

"Sure, as long as I'm not a rebound." She said, seriously.

"Definitely not." He said and she smiled.


	21. More Than Friends

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner, guys! Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like the way I'm going with this. Hope you like this chapter, keep reviewing!

* * *

Andria walked through the halls at school and saw Nick at his locker. She quickly walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around and she frowned when he didn't smile or say anything.

"Um, hi," She said. "How are you doing?"

He looked at her. "Good, you?"

"I'm good," She nodded. "So, I was wondering if you had a partner for the Chemistry project?" She asked and he looked at her. "I mean, I know we're not lab partners anymore but I thought we could re-live the good old days," She smiled.

"Um, actually, I'm working with somebody else," He told her and she frowned. "Sorry."

"It's okay," She shrugged. "Who are you working with?"

"You don't know her." He quickly said, as he closed his locker.

"Oh, a girl, huh?" She said and he looked at her. She was trying everything possible to keep this conversation going. "Would it happen to be the same girl that you're seeing?" She asked him and he looked at her. "I mean, I know it's none of my business,"

"You're right, it's none of your business." He said, coldly and she looked at him.

"Well, I'm sure if you just tell me her name I might know her," She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"It just feels kind of awkward talking to you about my girlfriend," He said and she swallowed. She was his girlfriend now.

"Oh, right," She nodded, disappointed and he sighed. "I should probably go," She told him. "See you around." She said, walking away.

When she turned the corner, she pulled out her cell phone and called Josh. "Hey, baby, I need to see you," She said. "Be outside in twenty minutes." She said, walking out of the building.

* * *

Nora walked out of class thinking of Jesse. She hated that they didn't go to the same school. Between school, work and taking care of Emma she barely ever saw him. Though she knew she could invite him over everyday, she wasn't sure she ready for him to be around Emma yet.

"Hey you!" Nora turned around and spotted Melanie walking over to her. She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Ever since Melanie began dating Aidan, she'd completely ditched Nora. Nora didn't exactly blame her, Aidan was her first serious relationship but Nora never expected Melanie to forget her friends.

Melanie caught up to her. "Hey, slow down there," She smiled and Nora stared at her. "Look, I know you're mad at me,"

"I'm not mad," Nora sighed and Melanie gave her a look. "Well, what do you expect, Mel?"

"I expect you to be mad at me," Melanie said. "I've been the worst friend ever."

"You got that right," Nora nodded and Melanie looked at her. "Well, what do you want? Is Aidan sick or something?"

"No," Melanie said. "He just… He got into this really amazing soccer camp in South Carolina and they start in a couple weeks," She explained. "He left yesterday and,"

"And now that he's gone, you need someone to keep you company?" Nora finished.

"Nora, it's not like that." Melanie promised.

"Fine," She sighed. "You're lucky I need my best friend right now."

"Why, what's wrong?" Melanie asked, as they made their way into the cafeteria for lunch.

"It's Jesse, I mean, he's amazing and I've never been happier but," She said and Melanie looked at her. "He wants to meet Emma."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"Because I don't know if I'm ready for that," She told her. "I mean, she may only be eight months old but I don't know if I'm ready to let someone into Emma's life who might not be around later."

Melanie smiled. "Do you see how amazing you are at being a mother, Nora?" She said and Nora blushed. "But seriously, you're not giving Jesse enough credit… He obviously really likes you and he treats you well, he's way different from all the guys around here."

"I know," Nora nodded. "He's amazing but I just, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

"And you have time," Melanie told her. "Jesse seems like the type of guy who'll give you space, if that's what you need."

"He is," Nora nodded. "I actually can't believe I'm with someone so amazing," She blushed and Melanie nodded.

"Well, I'm happy for you," She smiled. "And I'm sorry for being so horrible lately."

"It's okay, we all do crazy stuff when we're in love."

* * *

Gabrielle sat opposite Dean in the living room as they talked about Luis and Livvie. It had been a couple of days since they all found out about Luis' affair with Cecilia and nothing had really changed.

Sophia was still staying at the Portman's' and Luis was staying in a hotel.

"I still can't believe it," Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't believe my father would ever cheat on Livvie, I mean, they were so in love."

"They still are," Dean nodded. "Trust me, they have a huge history of cheating on each other," He said and Gabrielle looked at him. "I just hope they can work this one out."

"Me too," Gabrielle whispered. "I wish Mom were here, she'd know what to do."

"Your mother was always good at defusing these types of things," He nodded. "She'd know exactly what to say to Livvie and exactly what to tell Luis to do."

Gabrielle smiled. "I just, I'm scared for the kids," She said. "I mean, Christian still has no idea and he's under so much pressure with his tennis matches and he's only thirteen!" She told him. "And Sophia, I mean, she's already missed to days of school and I can tell that this just broke her heart," She shook her head. "I don't want them to fall apart,"

"I know, nobody wants that for them but you know what? They have us to lean on and we'll be there for them for as long as they need us." Dean told her and she nodded.

"I can't believe I'm bringing a baby into this mess of a family," She shook her head and Dean smiled.

"We might be a mess but we'll love that baby more than any normal family ever could." He said and she smiled, hugging him.

* * *

Sophia sat in Gabrielle's old room at the Portman's, where she had been staying for the past few days. She felt like she couldn't breathe, like her world was falling apart. And whenever someone asked her if she was okay, she wanted to scream 'no' but she never did.

She heard the door creek open and looked up. She had to catch her breath when she saw Andy.

"Hi," He said, walking in. This was the first time they'd spoken since she'd been staying there.

She didn't respond, all she did was sit up from Gabrielle's bed. He walked a little closer and shoved his hand in his pockets.

"How are you doing?" He asked and she wanted to cringe at the question but she looked into his eyes and saw that he truly wanted to know.

"I'm okay," She nodded and he looked at her. "I'm a mess," She shook her head, trying hard not to cry.

He sat down at the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry this happened to you," He whispered and she looked at him. "If there's anything I can do,"

"Andy, I don't want your sympathy," She told him. "I have enough of that from everyone else."

"I just want to be here for you, Sophia," He told her. "I still care about you."

She nodded. "But you don't want to get back together," She said and he sighed. "Andy, I'm _sorry _for lying to you about Jared but I love you and I want to be with you, not him."

"I know, I just,"

She cut him off by kissing him and he pulled away.

"You're sad and vulnerable and will regret this later," He told her and she shook her head.

"I don't care," She said, kissing him again and this time he didn't pull away.

He was about to kiss her back when they heard someone clear their throat.

They both pulled away and looked up, it was Jared.

"Sorry to interrupt," He said but they all knew he wasn't. "But I don't think right now's the time for your little love fest." He said and Sophia narrowed his eyes at him.

"He's right," Andy said, standing up. Sophia looked at him. "Let's just pretend that didn't happen." He said and then walked out of the room.

"Great, first my dad has an affair and now this," She said and Jared sat on the bed. "Why does my life continuously suck?"

He laughed. "It does not," He told her. "Andy's just being a baby, he'll come around."

"I don't know," She shook her head. "This is the second time he rejects me," She swallowed. "What if it's really over?"

"Then you'll move on and find someone who wants to be with you," He told her and she looked at him. "Maybe you and Andy just weren't meant to be."

After a short silence, Sophia stood up. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore," She said and he nodded. She turned around. "How are you doing?"

"Me? I'm okay," He shrugged. "Why?"

"I don't know, I just feel like it's been all about me lately," She told him. "I'm sorry for dumping all my problems on you."

He stood up. "Soph, we're friends now, friends are there for each other," He said and she looked at him.

"We're much more than friends, though, and you know that." She said and he looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused, as she fell back onto the bed.

"I don't know what I mean," She shook her head. "Let's just go to sleep." She said, pulling him onto the bed.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and she snuggled up to his side. "See," She whispered. "Much more than friends."

Sophia quickly fell asleep but Jared was kept awake by her words.


	22. You're Out

A/N: Thanks for all the feedback, guys! This is one of the most intense chapters I've ever written (well, the ending anyway) I hope you all like it! Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Jared woke up the next morning and looked over to his side, Sophia was still snuggled up beside him. He sighed, trying to get up without waking her and walked out of the room.

He stopped when he say Andy walking towards the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and Jared looked at him, deciding lying to his brother wasn't an option this time.

"Me and Soph were talking last night and we just fell asleep," He shrugged and Andrew looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked and Jared looked at him.

"Doing what?"

"Pretending to care about her." Andrew said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I do care about her," Jared said, offended.

"Yeah, because you still have feelings for her!" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked. "Sophia and I broke up a long time ago and I'm over that now."

"Don't lie to me, you've done that enough," Andrew said and Jared sighed. "I see the way you look at her, how you always come to your rescue. That's supposed to me my job."

"Well, maybe if you would've stuck around, she wouldn't need me," Jared said and Andy narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't want to fight with you, I care about Sophia but that's all that it is."

"Yeah, right," Andy mumbled and they heard the door opened.

"What's going on here?" Sophia asked and both boys looked at her.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend? He seems to know everything." Andy said and walked off.

Jared rolled his eyes and turned to Sophia.

"What was that about?" She asked, confused.

"He thinks I still have feelings for you," Jared said and her eyes widened. "Yeah, I don't know where he'd get that from."

She looked at him. "Right," She nodded. "Listen, about last night…"

"Don't worry about it," He smiled. "You didn't mean what you said, it's okay,"

"No, it's not," She interrupted. "I meant what I said, Jared, we are more than just friends, we always will be," She told him and he looked at her. "I don't know how to explain it but there's always going to be something between us."

He nodded. "Well, as long as you know I'm always going to be here for you, that's all that matters."

She nodded, smiling.

* * *

"Why do we have to walk there?" Tyler complained.

Gabrielle looked at him. "Oh, stop being a baby, Rich Boy!" She said and he laughed. "Walking is good for pregnant women!" She said, as they made their way to the doctor's office. "Would you still love me if I was fat after this baby is born?"

He stopped her and put his arms around her waist. "I'd love you no matter what you looked like." He said and she smiled.

"Nice save," She said and he laughed. "But seriously, I want to keep in shape!"

"Fine, then I'll get you a personal trainer," He said and she looked at him. "Come on, Gabby, you know I can afford it."

"That's wonderful but you don't have to buy me," She reminded him. "I love you for you, not your money."

"I know," He nodded. "But I know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life and one day, when you're my wife, I'm going to spoil you rotten, Gabrielle Mendoza." He said and she blushed.

They turned the corner and stopped when they saw Ryan.

"Wonderful," Tyler mumbled and Gabrielle shot him a look and then turned back to Ryan.

"Hey," He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. She missed his boyishness.

"Hi," She smiled. "We're, um, on our way to the doctor's," She informed him and he nodded. "Do you want to come?"

He looked at her and so did Tyler. "Oh, I don't think so," He shook his head. "I have to work."

She nodded. "We're gonna find out if it's a boy or a girl," She said, smiling a little. "Do you want me to call you when we find out?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," He nodded and Tyler and Gabrielle walked away.

"That wasn't so bad," She said and he nodded as they finally made it to the doctor's office. After her checkup, Gabrielle was informed she was having a boy.

"I can't believe it!" She said, happily, as they walked out of the building. "Can you believe it? I can't believe it!" She said and he laughed.

"You're adorable when you're happy," He said and she blushed again. "You know who'd be really proud of you?" He asked and she looked at him. "Your mom."

She smiled. "I wish she could be here," She whispered and he hugged her. "But you know what? She is here, she's everywhere."

He smiled and then a car pulled up. She looked at him, curiously. "I called for a car to come pick us up and I don't want to hear you complain!" He said and she laughed then kissed him.

"Love you." She said and he smiled.

"Love you too." He said and they got in the car.

* * *

Nora and Jesse were sitting outside her house, talking.

"So, they didn't sleep together," Jesse told her. "My mom's always had feelings for him and she kissed him and he kissed her back but then he realized what he was doing," He explained and Nora nodded. "So, he stopped and he still wants to be with Livvie but she doesn't know if she can forgive him for this."

"Wow," Nora said, shaking her head. "That must be hard on your mom," She said and he nodded. "I'm sure she'll pull through, has your dad tried talking to you?"

"Nope," He shook his head. "I mean, the guy's handling this in the worst way possible… He's living in a hotel, his kids hate his guts and he's doing nothing to change their minds," He shook his head. "I can't believe he's my father."

"Everyone makes mistakes, right?" She told him and he shrugged. "Hey, I have something that might make you feel better,"

He looked at her. "What?"

She took his hand and brought him inside. They walked up to her bedroom and over to a crib that was next to a bed. He looked at her, surprised and she smiled, picking up the baby inside the crib.

"Jesse," Nora smiled, cradling the baby on her hip. "This is Emma Julia Conway," She said, proudly. "My daughter."

"Hey," He smiled, shyly, as he took hold of the baby's hand. She turned away and hid in her mother's chest.

"It's okay, baby," She whispered, rocking her gently. "This is the boy that Mommy won't stop talking about," She said and Jesse smiled.

Emma turned back to Jesse and he made a funny face, she giggled.

"Do you want to hold her?" Nora asked and he looked at her.

"Oh, I don't know," He shook his head. "The last baby I held was my brother and that was twelve years ago, I don't wanna break her."

She smiled. "It's okay, I'll guide you through it," She said and he nodded, extending his arms. She gently placed the baby in his arms. "You have to support her head," She told him and he did. "You're a natural!" She said and he laughed as she let go.

"Hi, Emma," He whispered, looking into the baby's eyes. "I guess you know a lot about me, huh?" He said but Emma just stared at him. "How about I let you in on a little secret?" He said and Nora looked at him. "I think I'm falling in love with your mom." He said and then looked at Nora, who's eyes widened.

She swallowed. "Jesse," She whispered.

"It's true," He told her. "I mean, I know we haven't been together for long but I've never met anyone like you, Nora, and maybe I've never experienced love before but if I were to, it should feel something like this," He said and she smiled, walking over and kissing him.

"I'm falling in love with you too," She whispered and he smiled. They kissed again and Emma giggled loudly. "I think she likes you." She said and he laughed.

They went on Nora's bed and played with Emma for the rest of the night.

* * *

It was almost two in the morning when Jen quietly snuck into her house. She hadn't been home in almost a week, she'd been at her drug dealer's house all this time, sleeping with him and doing drugs. Finally, he'd kicked her to the curb and she decided it was time to come home.

She slowly walked into the kitchen and froze when she saw her mother waiting.

"Where have you been?" Tammy whispered, hugging her daughter tightly. "We've been worried sick!"

"I was at a friend's house," Jen shrugged and then pulled away from the hug. "Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want your father to hear us, but I just had a feeling you were coming home today," She said and Jen looked at her. "He's really upset, Jenny," Tammy said and Jen cringed at the nickname. "I don't know what he's going to do when he wakes up…"

"What's going on in here?"

The two girls looked up and saw Fulton.

"Fulton, please," Tammy said, walking over to him. "She just got home, let's not start a fight!"

"No, what makes you think you can come back here after all this time?" Fulton demanded and Jen swallowed. "You've had us worried sick for the past few days, we had to call the police!"

"I'm sorry…" Jen trailed. "I was at a friend's house,"

"I don't care!" Fulton shouted and Tammy closed her eyes. "I'm sick and tired of your behavior lately, Jennifer; this family can't take this anymore! You've been doing drugs and abusing alcohol, lying and cheating, hurting the people who care about you," Fulton said and Jen held in tears. "How are we supposed to trust you anymore?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I'll get better!" She promised but he shook his head.

"Why should we believe anything that comes out of your mouth?" He asked, firmly.

"Because, I'm your daughter," Jen said, nervously. "And I know I messed up but I can be better if you just give me another chance…"

"We've given you enough chances," He said and Tammy looked at her husband.

"Fulton, please, don't," She begged but he ignored her.

"I want you out of this house," He said and Jen's eyes widened. "Don't bother coming back."

"But Daddy,"

"I said out!" He said, angrily. "And that's final." He said and walked away.

Jen started crying and Tammy ran over to her, hugging her. "Baby, he's just angry, he doesn't mean it, okay?" She said but Jen shook her head.

"He hates me, he's always hated me," She said and Tammy looked at her. "I'm sorry for being such a disappointment; I'll be out of your lives for good!"

"No, Jen, baby, please!" Tammy called out for her but Jen ran out of the house.

Tammy turned around and Fulton came back in the kitchen. "Look what you just did!" She shouted, in tears. "That is our _daughter_, Fulton!"

Fulton just stood there, silently as Tammy ran upstairs crying. He sighed, wondering if he'd made the right decision.


	23. Dead and Gone

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing! Warning: HUGE CHAPTER! I don't even know how I managed to squeeze out all this drama but I did and I really hope you all enjoy it! Keep the reviews coming, summer's almost here and I'll be able to update more often!

* * *

The Reeds, along with friends and the police had organized a search party for Jen. After a lot of convincing, Fulton had agreed to Tammy's plea that when they found Jen, she'd be allowed back in the house.

"What if we don't find her?" Jade said, worriedly and Casey looked at her.

"Don't say that," He said and she shook her head.

"I'm serious, Casey," She told him. "I mean, what if we lose her forever? How are we going to forgive ourselves?"

"Jade," He sighed, turning to his girlfriend. "Don't put yourself through this, we'll find her, okay? She couldn't have gotten that far anyway."

"That doesn't matter, Casey, something could happen to her!"

"Stop it," He said, clenching his fists and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to upset you, I'm just worried," She said and he pulled her into a hug. "This is my fault," She whispered. "If I would've just been there for her when she needed me…"

"You tried, she pushed us all away, Jade," He told her.

"I know but maybe if I would've tried harder, I could've gotten through to her," She shook her head. "What am I supposed to do?"

"You're gonna stay here, with me, and we're gonna keep looking until we find her, alright?" He said and she nodded. "Don't give up on her."

* * *

Ryan was closing up the diner but all he could think of was Jen. He'd already gotten the call from Casey that she was missing and he wanted to look for her as soon as he could.

He heard the bell on the door ring and looked up, for a split second, expecting it to be Jen, but it was Gia.

He sighed, he'd forgotten about their date.

"Gia, oh God, I'm so sorry," He said, walking over to her. "I'm gonna have to cancel for tonight,"

She sighed and placed a hand on her hip. "Let me guess, more ex-girlfriend drama?"

"No, nothing like that," He shook his head, ignoring her sarcasm. "My friend, Jen, she… went missing."

Gia's eyes widened and she suddenly felt bad for being so rude. "Ryan, I'm sorry," She told him and he shook his head. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Well, there's a search party going on, do you want to help out?"

"Of course," She nodded and they got in his car. "So, tell me about her," She asked and he looked at her. "Your friend, I kind of need to know who I'm looking for."

"Uh, okay, well, she's got long, blond hair and green eyes, she's tall… and even though sometimes she can be kind of a drama queen, she's got this amazing heart," He said, staring off into the road. "It may not seem like it but her intentions are always good but it never turns out that way for her but everything she does comes from her heart."

Gia looked at him and sighed. "Another ex-girlfriend, I'm guessing?" She asked and he looked at her. "Sorry, I'm being really rude today…"

He laughed. "It's alright, but no, Jen's just a friend," He told her. "There's never been anything romantic between us but we've always had this connection, you know? She knows how I am and she accepts me and I know how she is and accept her."

"You two were pretty close, huh?" Gia asked and he nodded, a worried looked appeared on his face. "Well, then let's find her."

* * *

Livvie walked into the Portmans' and joined Dean in the living room. He hugged her tightly and they sat on the couch.

"Is it okay to ask how you're doing with all of this?" Dean asked and she looked at her friend.

"I don't know how to deal with it, Dean," She shook her head. "I mean, yeah it's happened before, but that was high school… this is, we're married! I don't understand how I let this happen,"

"_You _didn't let it happen, Liv, _he _did, don't even for a second blame yourself for this." He told her and she looked at him.

"I just don't know what to do," She shook her head.

"How's Chris doing?" He asked, talking about his godson.

"He's putting on a good front," She told him. "He acts like it's not bothering him but I can see how torn up he is inside… he hasn't won a tennis match since he found out," She explained and Dean nodded. "How's Sophia?"

"I can't really tell, I mean, she barely leaves Gabby's room and when she does, the only person she talks to is Jared," He explained.

"I'm happy she has Jared here for her," She said and they heard footsteps. Livvie stood up when she saw her daughter walk through the entryway. "Hi, baby," She smiled and walked over to hug her. "How are you doing?"

"Is that even a question anymore?" Sophia asked and Livvie looked at her. "I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about all of this, baby," She whispered. "Do you want to come home now?"

"Is he there?" She asked and Livvie shook her head. "I think I'd like to stay here for a bit longer," She said and turned to Dean. "If that's okay with you,"

"You can stay here as long as you need," He said, smiling.

"That's okay," Livvie nodded. "You take you're time."

The door opened and Andy walked in. Sophia swallowed as they shared eye contact.

Andy finally looked away and turned to his father and Livivie. "Have you guys heard about Jen? Jen Reed? She's missing,"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, concerned.

"Fulton kicked her out of the house last night but then they realized it was a mistake and they haven't seen or heard from her since," Andy explained and Livvie gasped. "They have a search party going on right now."

"Let's go call Tammy, she must be worried sick," Livvie said, pulling Dean into the kitchen.

Andy stood there, his back turned to Sophia as he felt her staring at him. He slowly turned around and looked at her.

"So, um, how are you doing?" He asked and she groaned.

"I'm so sick of that question!" She snapped. "How do you expect me to be doing?"

He swallowed, not expecting her to react that way. "I'm just worried about you,"

"Don't be," She said. "You don't want to get back together, fine. I get it. Just stop leading me on! Stop giving me false hope that everything will be okay, I get enough of that from my dad." She said, angrily and he sighed.

He was about to answer when the door opened again and Jared walked in.

"Have you guys heard about Jen?" He asked them.

"Yeah, she's missing," Sophia nodded.

"I was just gonna come see if you wanted to look around for her with me?" He asked her and she looked at Andy.

"I'd love to." She said, and walked out with Jared.

* * *

Melanie sat in Casey's car, taking a break from looking for her sister. It had started pouring rain and her brother's car was the closest form of shelter to where she'd been looking.

She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed Aidan's number.

"Hey, baby," He greeted and she sniffled. "What's wrong?"

"Jen's gone missing," She told him and his eyes widened. "We've been looking all day but we haven't found her anywhere," She said, starting to cry. "What am I supposed to do if we can't find her? I've been so horrible to her these past few months! I never forgave her for what she did and I never got the chance to tell her I love her… I don't even remember the last time we had a good time together," She said, sobbing.

"Baby," He sighed. "Calm down, okay? Jen's a fighter, you guys will find her and if you don't… she'll come back to you."

"You two understood each other," Melanie said. "Where do you think she would go?"

"I don't know, babe," He told her. "The Jen I knew back then is completely different then the person she is now," He explained and Melanie sighed. "If I hear anything from her, I'll call you okay?"

"Promise?" She asked.

"I promise," He told her. "Now, take a deep breath and go look for her some more, okay?"

"Okay," She quickly said. "Thank you."

"Of course," He smiled. "Call me tonight."

* * *

Andria and Sarah met again at a coffee shop in Edina.

"We don't have much more time, you know?" Sarah said.

"Yeah, you look about ready to pop," Andria snarled and Sarah narrowed her eyes at the young girl.

"I'm only five months pregnant,"

"Well then, I guess you're just fat," Andria shrugged and Sarah glared at her. "Anyway, what did you want to talk to me about again?"

"We need to do something, and fast." Sarah said and Andria nodded.

"Well, I'm willing to tell a judge or whoever that I slept with Josh, if that's what it takes." Andria promised.

"I don't know if that'll be enough, though, I mean, they might not believe you."

"Okay, well, I could get Josh's phone and print all the call logs and all the e-mails he's been sending me!" Andria said and Sarah nodded.

"Maybe… maybe we could film it."

"Film me and Josh having sex?" Andria asked, dumbfounded.

"That'll convince them, alright," She told her. "Along with the call logs and the e-mails, video evidence of you two having sex would be enough to send Josh to prison for rape," Andria looked at her. "Not that we're going for that, but they might think you're making it all up and knowing Josh, he'll deny it but if we film it… He won't be able to lie."

Andria took a deep breath. Was she really about to do this?

* * *

"So, where do you think she is?" Sophia asked, as her and Jared sat in his car.

He squinted, trying to see past the hard raindrops. "I have no idea," He shrugged. "And I don't know how we're supposed to find her in this storm," He shook his head.

"Jared," She said and he looked at her. "I wanted to apologize for what I said the other day," She said and he looked confused. "About us being more than friends…"

"Oh," He nodded. "That's okay, you were tired and didn't mean it," He shrugged and continued driving.

"That's the thing," She said. "I did mean it." He looked at her. "I mean, you've been amazing with me through all of this and I don't think I'd be okay if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, that's what friends do," He told her and she shook her head.

"Like I said, we're more than friends," She told him. "And lately… well, ever since that day at the beach, I've been having these feelings,"

"Feelings?" He asked and she nodded.

"Feelings for you," She told him and he was completely shocked. "I know I'm supposed to want Andy back but I couldn't help but fall back in love with you," She said, tearing up.

"Sophia," He sighed and pulled over. "You're just confused; you're not in love with me."

"I am," She nodded. "Trust me, I've thought about this and I know…" She trailed and he stared blankly at her. "Anyways, you don't feel the same way so,"

"No," He cut her off. "I do but," She looked at him. "I don't wanna hurt you again."

"Then don't," She whispered, cupping his face in her hands. "You don't have to hurt me if you don't want to."

"Soph," He said and she kissed him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, making sure they both wanted this. He kissed her back and she reached for his belt buckle. He looked at her. "Are you sure?" She nodded and kissed him again.

When they were finally able to pull away from each other, Jared gently pulled off her shirt and tossed it in the back seat. She undid his jeans and he laid her down, making sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"You don't seem nervous," He told her and she looked up at him.

"I'm not," She said and kissing him again.

He looked at her as he lied on top of her, she smiled and kissed him again but something didn't feel right for him. He pulled away.

"Have you done this before?" He asked and she stared at him. "Are you still a virgin?"

"No," She shook her head. "I thought you knew…"

"How would I have known?" He asked and then sat up. She followed suit and he stared into space.

"Say something," She told him.

He looked at her. "I didn't know you two were that serious," He said, looking at her different now. She was no longer his little innocent and pure Sophia. She swallowed. "We should probably get going." He said and started the car.

She put her shirt back on and they drove in silence.

* * *

"Damn you, Jen, I'm slaving in the rain for you!" Jade shouted and Casey laughed as they continued looking for Jen.

"That's cute," He said and she laughed. They made their way to a bar at the end of the road, they were in a neighborhood that neither of them had been before. Casey kept Jade close to him and she loved feeling protected by him.

"Do you really think she'd go to a bar?" Jade asked. "Jen hates bars, maybe we should check the clubs-"

"We have to check everywhere," He told her. "We don't know Jen anymore, she could be in there."

Jade nodded and they walked over to the bar. They walked in and Jade was disgusted. This was the sketchiest place she'd ever stepped foot in.

"Excuse me," Casey said, loudly. "Have any of you seen a girl, her name is Jennifer, she's got long blond hair, green eyes, looks like me…" He stopped when no one seemed to be paying attention to him.

"There she is!" Jade said, pointing to Jen coming out of the girls' washroom.

"Thank God," Casey whispered when he saw that she was in one piece. They ran over to her and she looked shocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked, furiously.

"We're looking for you!" Casey said. "Mom and Dad are worried sick, we all are!"

"Dad's worried about me?" She questioned, folding her arms over her chest. "That's funny, last time I checked he kicked me out!"

"He made a mistake," Jade told her former best friend. "He wants you back home, we all do."

"Well, I'm afraid I don't want to come back." She said and Casey frowned, grabbing her elbow and pulling her close.

"You're coming home, Jen, even if I have to drag you back by your ears!"

"Excuse me!" Jen shouted to the bartender. "He's hurting me!"

Casey looked at his sister with a mix of hurt and confusion.

"Get away from her," The bartender said, pushing Casey off his sister.

"He wasn't doing anything wrong!" Jade said and looked at Jen. "Tell him!"

"Do you know these people, Jenny?" The bartender asked. He obviously knew her but Casey didn't like the fact that he was calling her 'Jenny'.

"Nope," She shook her head. "Never seen them in my life," She said and Jade's jaw dropped. "I don't even think they're old enough to be in here."

"Can I see some I.D?" The bartender asked.

"No, we don't have any," Casey shook his head but kept his glare on Jen. He couldn't believe she was doing this to him.

"Well, then, I'm going to escort you out," He said and turned to Jen. "You coming, Jenny? I'm heading out early and my roommate's got a nice stash waiting for us when we get home."

"Sounds wonderful," Jen smiled and followed them outside.

Jade and Casey watched in disbelief as Jen hoped on the back of the bartender's motorcycle and they rode off.

"I can't believe she just did that!" Jade said.

"Don't tell anyone about this, especially not my parents," Casey said. "For all we know, my sister is long gone."


	24. Happy Ending

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I've been SWAMPED with projects :( I'll try to update more often but exams are literally taking over my life so I don't know when I'll be able to post more! In the meantime, keep the reviews coming!

* * *

A month later, it was finally December and Christmas was a few days away. Sophia sat at home with Christian and they watched a movie together.

"Do you think Dad's gonna be home for Christmas?" Christian asked and Sophia looked at him.

She sighed and looked at him. "I don't know, Chris," She said. "Why would you want him home anyway?"

"Because he's our dad and I know he messed up but," He said and looked up at his big sister. "He's still our dad."

She nodded and returned her glance to the movie but then the door opened and Luis walked in.

Sophia narrowed her eyes and stood up. "What are you doing here?" She demanded and he looked at her, putting his bags down.

"Sophia," He said, calmly.

"Do you think you can just march back in here and expect us to let you stay after what you did?"

"Sophia, stop it!" Livvie said, walking in.

"I'm just trying to protect you, Mom!" Sophia said. "If he thinks he can just come back here after everything he did,"

"He can," Livvie said and Sophia's eyes widened. "Your father's coming home and we all know he made a mistake but I forgive him-"

"You forgive him?" Sophia asked, dumbfounded. "How could you forgive him, Mom? He _cheated _on you."

"Your father and I love each other," Livvie said as Luis walked over to her. "And when people you love make mistakes, you forgive them."

"I can't believe this!" Sophia shouted.

"Sophia, you're being unfair," Luis said and she looked at him. "I know I made mistakes, many of them, but I'm here to fix everything now."

"Yeah, whatever," Sophia said as she ran out of the house.

She looked up and saw Jesse getting out of his car.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, through her tears.

"I just wanted to check up on you," He shrugged. "Are you okay?" She shook her head and ran towards him. He hugged her close as she cried in his arms.

* * *

Ryan and Gia sat in his bedroom, talking. They had gotten extremely close in the past month and they both knew they liked each other but neither of them had said anything yet.

"So, um," He said and she looked at him. "There's kinda something I have to tell you,"

"Uh oh," She said, laughing. "This doesn't sound good."

He shook his head. "Look, what I'm about to say isn't because I want to hurt you, I just want to be honest with you," He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She blurted out and he looked at her. "Not that we're dating or anything, but I mean, you know…"

He smiled. "No, I'm not," He said and she nodded. "Do you remember Gabrielle, my ex?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, she's pregnant and," He took a deep breath. "I'm the father."

Gia's eyes widened and she backed away from him. "I can't believe this." She whispered to herself and started collecting her things.

"Gia, wait," He quickly said and she glared at him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just, I didn't want to scare you away!"

"I don't care that you didn't tell me! It's the fact that you're just going to abandon your baby because Gabrielle moved on with someone else!"

"No, I'm not," He shook his head. "I loved Gabby, yes, but I don't anymore and it was her decision to raise the baby with Tyler and I support that decision because it's what's best for the baby," He quickly explained. "I don't know the first thing about raising a baby and there's no way I'd be able to support them financially…"

"It doesn't matter!" She said. "How can you just let your child call someone else Daddy?" She asked and he sighed. "Whatever, you know what? This, whatever it is, is too much for me. I don't think I can handle it," She said and walked out.

* * *

Andria sat in the apartment Josh had bought for them and took a deep breath. She looked straight at the dresser; the camera was hidden behind a plant but had perfect view of the bed. She took another deep breath and thought about what she was about to do.

It was too late to back down now, Josh walked in.

"Hey, baby," He smiled and she looked up at him as he kissed her cheek. "What's wrong? You seem kind of out of it lately,"

She looked at him and smiled. "Nothing," She quickly said, and then grabbed his collar. "I've missed you." She whispered and he smirked.

They started kissing and then fell back onto the bed. He was kissing her neck and his hands were groping her legs.

"Come on, baby," He whispered and she took a deep breath. She couldn't do this.

She pushed him off and collected her clothes.

"Andria!" He said, getting off the bed and stopping her. "What is wrong with you?"

"I just, I can't do this! Not right now!"

"Why not? We've done this so many times before!" _There, that should be enough proof for Sarah. _

"I'm sorry," She said and quickly ran out of the apartment leaving Josh confused.

* * *

Sophia pulled away from Jesse and he leaned against his car, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

"So, have you heard? Dad moved back in," She shook her head and he tried to hide his surprise. He didn't think Livvie would take Luis back so quickly, he knew he would never go back to someone who cheated on him. "How pathetic is this family?"

"Hey, don't be so hard on them," He said. "It's been a rough couple months for everyone, not just you,"

She looked up at him. "God, you're right," She sighed. "I've been such a drama queen!" She said and he laughed.

"At least you have good people around you," He said and she nodded.

"Well, not anymore," She rolled her eyes and he looked at her. "Jared's not talking to me."

"What happened now?"

"It's complicated," She shook her head.

"Well, do you want to be with him?" He asked and she nodded. "Does he want to be with you?" She looked up at him and nodded. Jesse laughed. "So, why aren't you together?"

She swallowed. "I don't know…"

Jesse looked up and saw Jared's car heading towards the house. "I guess we're about to find out."

Sophia spun around and Jared got out of his car.

"Sophia, I need to talk to you," He said, walking over.

"That's my cue to leave," Jesse said but neither of the two paid attention to him.

Sophia heard Jesse leave but kept her eyes on Jared. She swallowed as he walked over to her.

"I'm sorry I've been such an idiot," He said and she looked at him. "I just, I wasn't expecting _that,_" He said and she continued to stare at him. "What I'm trying to say is that, well, I want us to be together again, for real this time."

Sophia continued to stare at him as he kissed her gently. He pulled away and looked at her.

"What do you say?" He asked, taking hold of her hand.

"Well, I don't know if I can again, Jared," She shook her head and he looked at her, completely baffled. She smirked. "Just kidding!" She laughed and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm getting you for that one, Mendoza!" He said, picking her up and tickling her sides. She screamed, laughing, and he stopped just so he could kiss her again.


	25. Christmas In Wonderland: Part I

**A/N:** OMG, you guys! I'm so sorry it's been forever since I've updated! I've been super busy with exams but I AM FINALLY DONE WITH THEM! For now, at least lol. So, I'm going to be updating a lot more often and I have to say, it's really weird writing about Christmas in the summertime lol but I'll have to get used to it! Anyways, this is the first sequence of the three part holiday story, hope you all like it! Keep the reviews coming :)

* * *

"I can't believe my family didn't buy a tree, it's Christmas Eve!" Gabrielle said, as her and Tyler walked around, looking for a suitable tree.

"Hey, give them a break," Tyler said, catching up to her. "They've had to deal with a lot lately."

"True," She nodded. "But now we're going to get stuck with those tiny, ugly trees!" She pouted and he laughed.

"Why don't you go check that one out over there?" He said, pointing further down. She looked at him.

"We already checked down there, there was nothing!" She said and he gave her a look.

"Will you please just give it another look?" He begged and she sighed.

"Fine," She said, walking over to the other side of the lot. Tyler followed her and watched her stop as she saw a huge tree, it was perfect. Near the bottom of the tree, was a tiny, light blue box.

Gabby stared at the tree and the box then looked back at Tyler.

"Go on, open it," He smiled and she ran forward, picking up the box and opening it.

Her mouth flew open as she let out a gasp when she saw what was inside, a beautiful diamond ring. She looked up and saw Tyler kneeling down on one knee, she couldn't believe this was happening.

He took a deep breath and then took her hand. "Gabrielle Mendoza," He said and she stared into his eyes. "I have loved you since the first moment I saw you, eating sand in kindergarten," He said and she giggled, tearing up. "I watched you grow from an adorable teenager to a beautiful young woman and I would be honored to call you my wife… Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course!" She exclaimed, as he slid the ring on her finger. He stood up and she jumped into his arms, kissing him.

* * *

The next morning, Dean sat in the living room with his boys, opening their gifts. Gabby had slept over at the Vanderbilt's and was on her way over.

Dean was proud of his boys, they were actually acting civil towards each other and Andy smiled for real for the first time in months.

"Mom would be happy to see you two like this," Dean said and his sons looked at him. "You may not be _talking _to each other, but you're getting there, right?"

Jared swallowed. He knew once Andy found out that he and Sophia were back together, there was no way he was going to forgive him.

"Yeah, sure, Dad," Jared mumbled and continued opening his gifts.

"So, I just wanted to let you boys know, I invited the Conway's tonight," He said and they looked back up at him.

"Why would you do that?" Andy asked. "I mean, I know they're your friends but… Gabby's going to kill you."

"Lindsey's a single parent and so am I, so we found some common ground… I just don't like the idea of them feeling _alone _on Christmas," He explained. "With Charlie and Tony in Paris and everyone else here, it just made sense to invite them, okay?"

The doorbell rang and Dean got up to answer it. It was Gabby, she walked in with a huge smile on her face and kissed both her brothers on the cheek.

"What are you so happy about?" Jared asked.

"Well, it's Christmas morning! And I get to celebrate it with my favorite people in the world,' She said, smiling.

"Great, she's happy," Andy said, shaking his head. "Good luck, Dad," He said, passing Dean and going into the kitchen.

"Good luck with what?" Gabrielle asked, confused.

"My dad here invited the Conway's over for dinner tonight," Jared told her and her eyes widened. "You know, including _Ryan Conway._"

Gabrielle narrowed her eyes at Dean. "Are you trying to make my life miserable?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be so melodramatic, you'll be fine."

"No, I won't be because I was planning to announce that I'm engaged tonight but now I can't because the father of my baby is going to be here!" She blurted out, Jared and Dean stared at her. She gasped. "You didn't hear that!"

"The father of your baby?" Dean questioned. "I thought Tyler was the… Gabby!"

"I'm sorry I lied!" She quickly said. "It's just that, it was so much easier to say that Tyler's the father! I love him and I want to be with him, not Ryan, and Ryan's only eighteen… it was just easier,"

"Gabby," Dean sighed, walking over to her. "You can't always take the easy way out, you should know that better than anyone," He said and she looked at him. "Does Ryan know about this?" He asked and she nodded. "And he's okay with it?" She nodded again. "Well, if this is what you want to do…"

"It is," She nodded.

"Okay, then we're going to go along with it," He said and turned to Jared. "Don't speak a word of this to anyone, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Jared said, laughing and Dean gave him a look. "Okay, yeah, I promise."

"Thank you," Gabrielle smiled and hugged Dean.

He smiled and pulled away. "So, you're really engaged?" She nodded quickly and started tearing up. "That's amazing, Gabby! Your mom's so proud of you right now."

"I know," She smiled and they walked into the kitchen.

* * *

At the Reed's, things were quiet. The kids were playing and the teenagers were sitting in the living room, while the parents all sat in the kitchen. The Germaine's were there also and Aidan sat comfortably next to Melanie. His parents hadn't been thrilled about letting him spend one of his only days home without them but he had agreed to come to the Mendoza's later that night.

Harlow and Grace, Tammy and Fulton's youngest daughters, came running up the stairs.

"Casey!" Grace said, running into her mother's arms crying. "Harlow said Jenny was never coming back!"

Casey looked down at his baby sister, her eyes full of tears. Having to deal with the fact that Jen was practically no longer part of the family was incredibly difficult for everyone. She had finally called about two weeks before and told them she was staying at a friend's house, trying to get sober. Though that was hard for everyone to believe, they were happy that she was safe.

"Harlow," Melanie said, in a warning tone. "You can't say those things, okay? Because it's not true, Jenny's coming back very soon."

"But it's Christmas and she's not here! Family's always get together on Christmas!" The eleven year old cried and Melanie didn't know what to say.

Casey picked up Harlow and sat her on his lap. "Sweetie, I know you miss your sister, we all do, but look at all the family you have here," He said. "We all love you and we all love Jen and want her to come home too, but it's just going to take some time."

"How long?" Harlow asked asked.

"She'll come when she's ready," Casey promised and Harlow hugged him.

Melanie turned to Aidan and snuggled to his side. "I'm sorry you have to deal with all this Jen drama," She shook her head and he shrugged.

"I don't mind it," He said and then kissed her nose. "I gotta go soon though; my mom's been calling me non-stop."

"Hey, is it okay if I catch a ride with you?" Ethan asked and Aidan looked at him. "I wanna see Emma today."

"Yeah, of course." Aidan nodded.

* * *

After everyone had arrived at the Portman's, Jared and Sophia had snuck into the basement and were making out.

"This feels… dangerous!" Sophia said and Jared laughed, kissing her again. She pulled away for a moment and looked into his eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," She shook her head, blushing. "I'm just, I'm really happy with you, Jared," She told him and he looked at her. "And I don't ever want you to doubt how much I care for you, okay?"

"Why are you getting all serious on me, Soph?" He asked.

"No, I'm not, I'm just… telling you how I feel." She said and he nodded.

"Well, I feel the same way," He said and she smiled. "Can we get back to making out now?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, playfully pushing him away. They heard the basement door open and froze, then quickly pulling away from each other, trying to make it seem like they were just talking.

"Hey," Andy said, shoving his hands in pockets as he walked towards them. "Do you think I can talk to Sophia for a minute?"

Jared looked at Sophia and she nodded. Jared took a deep breath, not sure if he was comfortable with his brother being alone with his girlfriend in a basement, and then walked upstairs.

"What's up?" She asked him, leaning against the wall.

"I've been stupid…" He said, looking at her and she knew what was coming next. "I'm sorry for everything,"

"No, Andy, don't," She interrupted and he looked at her. "I don't need an apology from you and I don't want some big confession about how much you want to be with me," She told him and he was surprised. "That ship has sailed and as much as I loved you I just, I can't have a boyfriend right now."

"Okay, I can understand that but maybe,"

"In the future? I don't know, Andy," She shook her head. "I'm just not ready for that again." She said, running up the stairs.

Andy stood there, completely shocked. After months of trying to get him back, Sophia didn't want him anymore? Something was definitely up.


	26. Christmas in Wonderland: Part II

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, guys! I'm definitely going to be updating a lot more often, I have an idea of how the next few chapters are going to go and I've already got some written so I just post more soon! I think this is a really cute chapter so I hope you all enjoy it :) Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Jesse sat with Nora and Emma as they cuddled to his side in the Portman house. He wouldn't say it out loud but he didn't want to be there. He still hadn't forgiven Luis for what he did to his mother but he wanted to be with Nora, no matter where she was.

"What are you thinking?" He looked down at the blond, her big blue eyes staring up at him.

He smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "How happy I am to be here with the best girls in the world," He said, hugging them tighter. Nora smiled and they kissed, they stopped hearing Emma giggle between them.

They heard the door open and in walked Aidan and surprisingly, Ethan. Jesse would've expected him to be with his family or Molly, not here.

Ethan walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey, Ethan," Nora said, picking up Emma. "Merry Christmas."

"Thanks, you too," He nodded and Jesse looked at Nora, knowing that she sensed there was something wrong with him.

Ethan sat quietly next to Nora and she looked at him. "Ethan Germaine, I have known you all my life, what's wrong?" She asked him and he looked at her. "Tell me."

"I'm surprised you haven't already heard," He shook his head and Nora raised an eyebrow. "Molly and I were playing a show and this guy was there and he liked us, turns out he's the head of a major record label," He explained and Nora's eyes widened.

"That's great, Ethan!" She said but he shook his head.

"Yeah, the thing is, they only wanted Molly. Apparently, my guitar playing skills are lacking and when she had to choose between me and going on tour…"

"Oh," Nora said, sadly. He continued to look down and she took his hand, rubbing it comfortingly. "I'm sorry, E," He looked up at her and she gave him a sympathetic look. She then let go and picked up Emma. "Here Emma, go give your daddy some comfort." She said, handing the baby to Ethan.

Jesse watched as Ethan played with his daughter and felt Nora tugging at his shirt.

"Okay, now you have to tell me what you're thinking," She whispered and he looked at her. "Come on, I know there's something wrong,"

"It's nothing," He shook his head. "I guess I just, I feel bad for leaving my mom, you know?" He told her and she nodded. "I know she's there with my brother but after everything that's happened these past few months…"

"Well, then what are we still doing here? Let's go!" She said, getting up.

"What do you mean?" He asked, following her.

"Ethan can watch Emma for a couple of hours while we go to your mom's, I'm sure everyone would be okay with that, let me just go tell my mom." She told him but before she could walk away he pulled her into a kiss.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that?" He told her and she smiled.

"That's what they tell me," She shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

About an hour later, Tyler and Gabrielle returned from spending Christmas morning with the Vanderbilt's. Not only was Scooter less than thrilled that his son was engaged to his high school girlfriend's daughter, they were having a baby before getting married.

"Let's hope your family's happier for us than mine was," Scooter said and Gabrielle laughed as they walked into the house.

Her family was sitting in the dining room, getting ready to eat.

"Gabby," Livvie smiled, walking over to her and then hugging her. "Just in time for food," She stopped and then her eyes widened. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes," Gabby grinned and turned to the rest of her family. "I have an announcement to make!" She said, loudly and they all looked at her. She took Tyler's hand, smiling brightly. "Tyler and I are engaged!"

Everyone stood up excitedly to congratulate her but Gabby froze when she saw Ryan sitting at the table, staring at her. He got up and walked into the backyard.

Gabby sighed and quickly followed him. She saw him on the deck and walked over to him.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," She told him and he spun around. "I wouldn't have done that if I had known,"

"Gabby, it's okay," He shook his head. "We broke up, you were going to move on eventually."

"I know, but it doesn't mean it's not hard," She told him, sitting down. He looked at her and sat next to her. "Do you think it's easy for me to see you with that girl you've been hanging out with?"

"Gia," He told her. "I guess not but you're happy with Tyler."

"And you're not happy with Gia?" She asked him.

"I don't know," He shrugged. "I mean, I could be but it's just, after what we had… I don't know if I'll find that again."

"You shouldn't want to," She said and he looked at her. "Our whole relationship was based on lies and sex, Ryan, yes, we loved each other but it was never going to work out."

"It could've if we had tried harder!" She shook her head and he sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you."

"It's okay," She told him.

"How's, um, the baby?" He asked and she looked at him.

"He's good," She told him and he looked at her. She smiled. "Yeah, it's a boy,"

"Wow," He said, lying back. "I still can't believe we're having a baby…" He turned to Gabby and she winced in pain. "Oh God, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," She laughed. "He's just kicking… Do you want to feel it?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"It's okay, really," She said, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. He felt the baby kick and looked up at her.

"Wow, that's pretty incredible," He said and they smiled at each other.

* * *

"I'm so happy you two stopped by," Cecilia Russo said to Jesse and Nora, as she set down a plate of her famous Lasagna. "I know there's been a lot going on, so I'm sorry I haven't been able to have you over for dinner, Nora!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Russo," Nora said, politely. "I'm just excited to eat this! It looks amazing!"

Jesse laughed. "I don't care what anyone says, my mom is the best cook in the world."

"Mm, that's why you're my favorite," Cecilia joked, kissing Jesse's forehead.

"Hey, I heard that!" Jesse's younger brother Danny shouted from the living room and they all laughed.

After eating, Nora and Jesse went to his room and sat on his bed, cuddling.

"Your mom is great," Nora told him and Jesse laughed. "No, I'm serious, she's… incredibly strong for everything she's gone through," She told him and he looked at her. "My mom cries at least three times a week over my dad but your mom… I'm just in awe of her strength."

Jesse smiled. "My mom's been through a lot so she's learnt how to deal with it," He explained and then kissed her. "I want to give you something."

She nodded and they sat up. He walked over to his closet and pulled out an old jewelry box. She gave him a look and he laughed. He opened it and pulled out a silver, heart-shaped locket.

Her eyes widened as he sat back down. "This was my great, great, great grandmother's," He told her. "And it's been passed down to every daughter in my family but since my mom had two boys, my grandmother told me to give it to the one woman I truly love," He said as he put it on her. "And that's you."

She swallowed and kissed him. Pulling away, she smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

After mostly everyone had left the Portman house, Sophia and Jared stood together in the living room.

"What did Andy want?" He asked and she looked at him, taking a deep breath.

"He wants to get back together," She told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course, he does," He shook his head. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I can't have a boyfriend right now because of everything that's happened," She said and he nodded. "We need to tell him, soon, I don't like lying to him."

Jared nodded, "I know, I just can't figure out _how_."


	27. A Whole New Year

**A/N:** Yay, another update! Hope you like this one, it's rather long but a LOT gets resolved and there's a lot going on! Keep the reviews coming, I love reading them :D

* * *

A few days later, it was New Years' Eve and after spending Christmas in Minnesota, Aidan had returned to North Carolina since he had an important soccer game the next day. Adam had bought him a small apartment close to the soccer camp and Aidan was enjoying living on his own.

He sat on his couch, talking on the phone with Melanie. The only downside to being at the soccer camp was being away from Mel, he was slowly starting to fall in love with her and he worried the distance would break them up.

"By the way, this whole long distance thing SUCKS!" He heard her say over the phone and he laughed.

"I know," He agreed. "I hate not seeing you all the time." He said and Melanie sighed.

"So, how's all the soccer stuff going?" Mel asked, trying to make a conversation. When they weren't busy swooning over each other or making out, they found that they didn't really have much to talk about.

"It's great, you know, we've been doing a lot of drills and runs on the beach," He said, suddenly thinking of Sabrina. "It's beautiful, you'd really like it here."

"Yeah," She whispered and then took a deep breath. "Aidan, what if we don't make it?" She asked and he sighed. "I mean, having you here for Christmas was great but when's the next time I'm actually going to see you? What if we end up like all the other couples who break up because of long distance?"

"Don't even say that, baby," He said. "We're going to make it, I'm gonna come see you as much as I can and I'll be back for Spring Break and all summer," He assured her and she nodded.

"Right, sorry," She laughed. "I'm just kind of freaking out here without you," She said. "I mean, between helping Nora with the baby and juggling school work, then there's the fact that Jen's still gone…" She trailed, hearing her mother yelling at her to get off the phone. "I've got to go, Aidan, there's a huge New Years' party at the Vanderbilts' and we're invited,"

"Nah, it's fine… I should head to bed anyways, big game tomorrow." He told her.

"I'll call you at midnight, okay?"

"Can't wait," He smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye,"

He hung up the phone and got up from the couch to go to his bedroom but heard a knock on the door. Who could that be? It was getting pretty late and he knew all his teammates were probably resting.

He opened the door and felt the hard North Carolina rain pouring down into his apartment but he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who was standing before him.

"Jen?" He said, in disbelief.

"Hi," She quickly said, trying her best to dry herself off. "I know this is completely unexpected and I'm probably the last person you want to see but… I really need a place to stay."

He nodded. "Yeah, sure," He said, still trying to process her being there. "Come on in…"

* * *

Sophia stood on a ladder in between one of the many archways at the Vanderbilt house, trying to hang a huge _Happy 2010 _banner, but she was having difficultly.

"Isn't Tyler filthy rich?" Sophia asked, looking down at Gabrielle. "Why can't they _hire _someone to do this?"

Gabrielle laughed. "They've already got a ton of staff preparing the dining room and all the food… so, I offered to help with the entrance, that's all," She shrugged. "Scooter and his new wife weren't very thrilled about it, me being pregnant they think I shouldn't lift a finger but, I wanna help."

"Oh, because you're doing so much work, right?" Sophia said, sarcastically as she climbed down. "You _haven't _lifted a finger, I've done everything!"

"Well, I'm almost six months pregnant, so what do you expect me to do?" Gabrielle said and Sophia narrowed her eyes at her.

"Yeah, you're lucky you're pregnant!" She said and Gabrielle laughed. "This is going to be _such _an awkward night," She shook her head.

"Why do you say that?" Gabrielle asked, as they started putting the decorations away.

Sophia stopped herself. She _was _going to say because of her and Jared but she knew she couldn't tell anyone about them. "Because, I mean, I'm gonna have to spend the whole night with Dad and pretend like everything's okay!"

Gabrielle sighed. "Soph, you have to give him a break, okay?" She said and Sophia looked at her. "He made a mistake, but he loves you and your mom, and he deserves a second chance."

"A second chance? I think this is the _third _time he's cheated on her in their whole relationship!" Sophia argued and Gabby sat across from her.

"You can't hate him forever," She told him. "Livvie's forgiven him and they're happy again, it's going to be a new year, new beginnings, right?"

Sophia looked at her sister and sighed, knowing she was right.

* * *

"Gia!" Ryan called after her, spotting her walking past the diner. She turned her head and continued walking but he followed her. "Gia, I'm sorry," He said, finally catching up to her. She looked at him but didn't say a word. "I know I should've been honest with you from the beginning about Gabby and the baby but I just,"

"You think I'm mad because you're having a baby with Gabrielle?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Well… yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"No, not at all," She shook her head. "That was before you met me and I can't control what you did in the past, it's a little hard to hear but it's something that I can live with,"

"Okay, then what got you so upset?" He asked her and she sighed.

"Look, Ryan, the only reason I reacted the way I did was because my mom left me and my dad when I was two, I know what being abandoned by a parent feels like… it's the worst feeling in the world and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Ryan sighed. "I'm sorry, Gia, I had no idea…" He trailed and she looked at him. "But you're right, I shouldn't abandon my kid, which is why I'm going to tell Gabby I want to be part of his life,"

"Really?" Gia said, surprised.

"Yeah, there's a party tonight at the Vanderbilts' and I'm going to go there and tell her," He said and she nodded. "But… I'd love it if you came with me? I need all the support I can get,"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Jen finally dried off and Aidan was sitting on his couch, waiting for an explanation.

"Crazy night, huh?" She said, sitting down across from him. "This is a nice place you have," She said, looking around. Well, she wouldn't even consider it _nice, _the walls hadn't been painted and the furniture was mediocre but it needed something else. She knew she could turn this place into the ultimate bachelor pad in a day… well, if Aidan let her.

"Skip the bullshit, Jen," He said and she looked at him, surprised. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"Well, isn't someone grumpy?" She noted. "What, is my little sister still holding off sex?" She asked and he glared at her.

"Do you want to go out into the rain again?" He asked and her face softened.

"No," She smiled. "Listen, Aidan, if I tell you why I'm here… you can't tell Mel."

He shook his head. "No, you can't ask me to do that, Jen," He said and she looked at him. "You made me lie to her once and look how bad that turned out."

She nodded. "I understand but Aidan, this is_ different_," She said, seriously and he looked at her.

He rolled his eyes, she was such a drama queen. "Fine," He said and she smiled. "I won't say anything, what did you do?"

"Well… it's kind of a long story," She said and he sat back on the couch.

"We clearly have all night," He said, looking out the window as it continued to pour.

"Right, well, um, where to start?" She said, thinking hard. "Well, obviously Jared and I had a _little_ problem with drugs,"

"Little?" He interrupted and she looked at him.

"Okay, we had a big problem with them!" She said. "But he got over it and now he's happy being 'friends' with Sophia," She rolled her eyes. "Anyways, after he dumped me, I tried to get Andy back but he refused then I tried with Ryan but he didn't want me either, so I went back to the only thing that wouldn't say no," She told him. "Drugs."

"Jen, you're back on drugs?" He asked and then sighed. "I can't believe this."

"I know," She sighed, looking down. "Well, about a month ago, my dad kicked me out, which I'm sure you know about," She said and he nodded. "I was at a bar and Casey and Jade found me but I just, I didn't wanna go home! So, I got on the back of my dealer's motorcycle," She said, swallowing the lump in her throat. "I thought I could trust him…"

She paused for a moment. "Jen," He said and she looked at him. "What happened?"

"He tried to… you know, force himself on me," She told him and he closed his eyes. "I pushed him off and got away before he could do anything but I haven't been home since."

"Where have you been sleeping?" He asked, softly.

"My car," She whispered sadly and started to cry. He sighed. "I can't stop the drugs, Aidan, I _can't."_

"Of course you can," He whispered, putting his hand on hers and rubbing it comfortingly. "You can get help, go to rehab."

"I don't know if I'll be able to do it," She shook her head. "But anyways, I was just wondering if maybe I could stay here for a night or two?" She said and he sighed. "I really don't have anywhere else to go…" She told him and he looked at her.

How could he say no? There used to be a time when he loved this girl. "You can stay here as long as you need to, okay?" He told her. "I'm here for you."

She looked at him, genuine surprise in her eyes. "Thank-you, Aidan," She whispered, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

Later that night, the party was going on at the Vanderbilts'. All the teenagers sat in one room and were talking but they all wished they could have been out drinking and partying.

Sophia sat next to Jared and desperately wished she could just peck him but Andy had been staring at her the entire night, trying to figure out why she had rejected him.

"I'm gonna go out for some air, okay?" She told Jared and he looked at her.

"Is that a code for me to follow you so we can make out?" He asked and she rolled her eyes, laughing.

"_No, _I just need to think," She told him and he nodded. "I'll be back in a bit," She said and walked out of one of the many rooms in the mansion. She headed for the balcony but stopped when she saw her father approaching her.

"Hi," She said and he looked at her, surprised she was actually talking to him.

"Hello, Sophia," He said, giving her a small smile.

She sighed and walked over to him, giving him a hug. He froze for a moment, trying to figure out if he was dreaming or not but then hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, baby," He whispered and she cried in his arms. "I'm sorry for everything,"

She pulled away and looked at him. "I love you, Daddy, okay? I'm sorry too."

"I love you too, sweetie," He said, hugging her again.

* * *

Ryan walked through the halls of the Vanderbilt mansion with Gia, showing her around.

"They have a room for all their wine bottles!" Ryan said, poking his head inside another room. "This is almost as big as my bedroom, damn rich people."

Gia couldn't help but laughed and he looked at her.

"What are you laughing at, Delgado?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're kinda cute when you're interested in stuff," She said and he laughed. "But you've got something important to do, don't you?"

He sighed. "Come this way, I heard they have a _basketball court_!" He said but she pulled him back. "Gia, please," He whined. "I just want to spend some time with you before the drama starts, okay?"

"I'm sure," She said. "You're just scared!"

"Well, of course I'm scared!" He told her. "But that doesn't mean I won't do it, I will, okay? You've just gotta stop pushing me so hard."

"You're right, I'm sorry," She told him and he took her hand.

"Don't apologize, I like that you care so much," he said and she smiled. He moved closer to her. "Gia, can I kiss you?"

"Do you really need to ask?" She said and he laughed, kissing her.

* * *

"You're not going to bed?" Jen asked, watching Aidan turn on the T.V.

"Nah, Friday Night Lights is on and it's one of my favorite movies." He said and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my God! It's my favorite movie too, I can't believe it!" She said, plopping down next to him.

He laughed. "No way, a cheerleader watching a movie about football?"

"Hey, don't be sexist!" She said, slapping his arm playfully. "Casey used to watch it like 24/7 and since we were pretty much attached at the hip, I was forced to watch it and ever since then I've watched it whenever it's on T.V." She said and he nodded.

"Well, I better go get some popcorn, then," He said, standing up. "This is going to be one interesting night." He said and she smiled, turning her head back to the t.v.


	28. Confessions

**A/N:** Woohoo, I got another chapter done! I probably won't update until Sunday night or Monday afternoon, I've got a busy weekend coming up but I'll try my best to squeeze in some writing time! Hope you all like this chapter, a lot of drama (as usual)! Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

About a week later, Ryan headed to Gabby's; he was going to tell her that he wanted to be part of their son's life.

"Hi," She said, confused, letting him in.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I want people to know about me being the father," He said and she looked at him. "I want to be a dad to our baby."

"Ryan…"

"Please, Gabby? I didn't at first, I was scared but after feeling him kicking I just… I want this."

She sighed. "I can't let that happen," She said. "I gave you a chance before and you didn't want anything to do with it, Tyler's been there for me through everything and he's been a father to this baby every way he possibly can."

"So, you're just going to let him be a father to _my _kid?" Ryan demanded. "You can't do that, Gabby!" He said and she looked away. "Oh, I get it, it's cause he has money, right?"

She looked at him. "No, of course not! I love him, Tyler, and he loves me and he loves this baby!"

"But it doesn't help that he can support you in ways that I can't, right?" He said and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Please let me be apart of this baby's life,"

"No," She shook her head. "Just leave, please?"

He looked at her and shook his head, walking out the door.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Andria spun around and saw Sarah storming towards her. She frowned, she actually _wanted _to go to school today, her first class was with Nick and she wanted to talk to him.

"What do you want, now?" Andria asked and Sarah narrowed her eyes at her.

"You've been ignoring my calls, texts, e-mails… What the hell happened that night? You just got up and left when you _know _I needed that tape!"

"Sorry if I have a little bit of respect for myself," She told her and Sarah rolled her eyes. "I still got him to confess to sleeping with me, that should be enough for the court, right?"

"I spoke to my lawyer and she said if I had gotten it on tape it would've been _golden _but since you backed out, they might not believe you." Sarah said and Andria sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just… I couldn't go through with it,"

"Well, thanks to you I'm going to lose my baby!" Sarah cried and Andria's eyes widened as she saw Josh approaching them.

"What's going on here?" Josh asked, warily. He was staring at Andria when Sarah turned around.

"Josh!" She said and then brought her hand to her side, wincing in pain.

Josh ran to her and held her in his arms. "Sarah, what's wrong, honey?"

"My water… it just broke!"

"Oh my God!" Andria said and they quickly rushed her to Josh's car.

"It's gonna be okay, baby, just breathe!" He said and she grasped his hand tightly, glaring at him. "I don't want to get divorced," He quickly said, shocking both of the girls. "I love you and I want to be there for you and our baby,"

"I don't have time for this right now, just take me to the hospital!" She shouted and Andria watched as he carefully placed her in the back seat and drove off to the hospital.

Maybe Andria _was _just another girl he'd slept with.

* * *

Aidan walked back into his apartment after a morning jog and headed to his bedroom, surprised to see Jen packing her things.

He leaned against the doorway and looked at her. "What are you doing?"

She jumped and looked at him. "Damn it, I thought I'd be gone before you got back!" She said, sitting down on the bed, defeated.

"And where were you planning on going?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Aidan, what you're doing for me is really sweet but I've stayed here long enough…" She said and he shook his head.

"I told you, you can stay here as long as you want," He told her. "As long as you _need_."

She got up and hugged him, and for a moment, she felt okay. "Thank you," She whispered and he held her almost too-skinny body closer.

He pulled away and looked at her. "How about I take you out to dinner tonight?" He said and she raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you're tired of all the frozen dinners and pizza I've been feeding you,"

"I guess it would be nice to eat some _real _food for a change," She teased and he laughed.

"Okay well, you go get ready… I don't really have all that girly stuff you need but I'm sure you'll manage," He told her and she nodded.

"Thank you, again," She said and he nodded, walking out.

* * *

Gabby walked into Tyler's bedroom, swearing in Spanish.

He looked up at her and laughed.

"You know Gabrielle Mendoza is pissed when she's swearing in a different language!" He said and she ignored him. "What happened?"

"_Ryan _thinks he can just jump in and take over my baby's life!" She said and he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, all of a sudden he's interested in being a 'real father' to our baby!" She said and Tyler nodded. "I told him no and he thinks I'm just with you for your money… I mean, really?"

He laughed and pulled her close. "Well, I know that's not true so who cares what he thinks?"

"It's just that… maybe he's right," She told him and he gave her a look. "Not about the money, I love you for you, but maybe he should have a part in this baby's life," She said. "He _is _the father,"

"Yeah, about that," He said and she looked up at him. "I have to tell you something but… it's going to hurt you."

She stared at him. "Tell me,"

He sighed. "Remember that night you slept over and you were drunk?" He said and she nodded. "We did more than sleep…"

"No," She said, in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry, Gabby, I know I shouldn't have lied to you but I just, I wasn't thinking right!"

"Get your hands off me," She said, pushing him away and grabbing her things.

"Gabby, please, I'm sorry!"

She shook her head and walked out.

* * *

Aidan and Jen sat at a table in a fancy restaurant, and Jen was genuinely enjoying herself for the first time in months.

"So," Aidan said, after taking a bite of his food. "Have you thought about going to rehab?"

She looked at him and sighed. "Way to ruin my good time," She said and he smiled, shrugging. "I don't really wanna talk about that right now, we were having fun…"

"I know but this is something you need to think about, Jen," He said and she looked at him. "I want you to go so you can get better,"

She smiled and reached across the table to kiss his cheek. She sat back down and looked at him. "You're sweet for caring but I have to make this decision on my own."

"Okay," He nodded and looked at her empty plate. "You about ready to leave?" She nodded and he called for the waiter.

* * *

Ryan stood in Nora's bedroom, rocking Emma to sleep with she was out with Jesse. What was Gabby thinking? Ryan was going to be an amazing father, he took care of Emma all the time and she loved him.

He heard a knock at the door and sighed, kissing the baby's forehead as he gently lay her in her crib. He opened the door and was surprised to see Gabby, crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling her in.

"I just… I don't know what I'm going to do!" She sobbed and he looked at her.

"Gabby, what happened?"

"It doesn't even matter," She shook her head and looked at him, seriously. "Listen to me, if this baby is yours, then I want you to be a part of his life, okay?"

"_If _the baby's mine?"

"Can we please not talk about it?" She whispered, inching closer to him. "Please?"

He swallowed and she stared into his eyes. She reached up and kissed him. He kissed her back, cupping her face in his hands but she pushed him away.

"I can't," She whispered and ran out of the house, leaving Ryan more confused than ever.

* * *

Jen and Aidan walked back into his apartment, laughing and when Aidan turned on the lights; they were both surprised to see Melanie standing there, a suitcase beside her.

"Mel, oh God, this isn't what it looks like," Aidan quickly said but Melanie didn't seem to care. She stared at Jen, completely shocked to see her.

"Mel, I just," But Jen stopped herself when Melanie ran over to her and hugged her close.


	29. Trip

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the delay! I wans't really sure where to go next but I got an amazing idea and I hope you all like it! More coming soon, keep reviewing!

* * *

Jen stood there, Melanie's arms wrapped around her and she slowly hugged her back. She never would have thought Melanie would react this way if they ever saw each other again.

"Oh, I'm so happy you're okay!" Melanie said and pulled away from the hug. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Jen said, looking at Aidan then back and Mel. "I, uh, look nothing's going on here, okay, you don't have to worry."

"What?" Mel said and then looked at Aidan. "Oh, no, I didn't think that," She said and Jen nodded. "What are you doing here, though, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jen looked at her sister, she wanted to tell her but she knew Mel would want to do the right thing, and that would mean telling her parents, which was out of the question for Jen.

"We just, um, I was at a bar," Jen said and Mel looked at her. "Aidan was there too and we ran into each other so we decided to come back here to catch up." She said, glancing at Aidan and he nodded, assuring her he would go along with it.

"What are you doing here, sweetie?" Aidan asked, walking over to his girlfriend and slipping his arm around her waist.

Jen couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Sure, she was over Aidan but seeing him with her sister still hurt.

"I wanted to surprise you," She smiled, hugging him.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Jen said, quickly running into Aidan's room. She grabbed her suitcase and packed all her things. She hated leaving like this but she knew she had to.

She walked through the hallway and rolled her eyes when she heard Mel giggling. She headed for the balcony in the back of the apartment and climbed down the stairs, not having a clue where she was going to go.

* * *

A few days later, Andria sat in her dorm room, flipping through a magazine. She hadn't heard from Sarah but expected that she had given birth already. She sighed, hating herself for the person she had become in the past few months.

She heard a knock on her door and stood up to answer it, her eyes widening when she saw that it was Josh.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded. "You know people could _see _you, right?"

"Don't worry," He said, holding up a visitor's pass to the school. "This is a friendly visit only." Andria rolled her eyes and let him in. "So, Sarah told me everything, pretty sneaky even for you."

She looked at him. "Well, you were cheating on two hot blonds who deserve better than that, I had to get you back some how." She shrugged and he half-smiled.

"I came here to apologize for everything," He said and she looked at him. "For everything I put you through, what we did… it wasn't right and I'm going to fully commit to Sarah now that she's given me second chance."

"Hm, I wasn't expecting her to do that," She said and he looked at her. "How's the baby doing?"

"She's beautiful," He smiled and she nodded. "Her name's Adrianna," Andria looked up at him. "Sarah was inspired by your name." He said and she smiled.

"You're gonna be a good dad," She told him and he smiled.

"I'll see you around, Andria Banks." He said and she shook her head.

"No, you won't." She said and he walked out. She leaned against the doorway and spotted Nick walking towards her dorm.

"Nick!" She said, catching up to him and he looked at her.

"What was that about?" He asked, walking by Josh.

"We ended things," She told him. "I couldn't do it anymore."

He nodded. "Well, I'm happy for you."

She took a deep breath. "Nick, can we please be friends? I don't want you out of my life anymore."

He looked at her. "Sure."

She smiled. "And I'd love to meet your girlfriend, maybe we should all go out this weekend?"

"Um, yeah, sure, that'd be great." He nodded.

"Okay, cool! So, I'll see you around?" She said and he nodded, she walked back to her dorm with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Gabrielle sat in her room at the Portmans' and sighed. She had been so confused these past few days, she didn't know what to do. Tyler had been calling her non stop but she hadn't answered him. She knew she had to face him at some point but she wasn't sure if she was ready.

She heard a knock and looked up, Ryan was standing her doorway.

"Dean let me in," He told her and she nodded. He walked over and sat down at the edge of her bed. "What was the other night about, Gabby?"

She looked at him. "I don't know," She shook her head. "I was just… confused."

"Confused about what?" He asked. "I know you don't want to be with me anymore, so you couldn't have been confused about that."

She took a deep breath. "There's a chance that Tyler's the baby's father," She told him and swallowed. "I just found out and then I came to you and I kissed you because I was angry with him," She said and he nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on or make you think something…"

"It's okay," he shook his head. "I guess just a little part of me hoped that you wanted to get back together but," He stopped himself. "So, when are you going to find out who the father is?"

"Well, I'm going to need both of you to come to the hospital with me," She told him. "And we'll take a paternity test."

He nodded. "Are you going to stay with him?" He asked her. "I mean, after he lied to you…"

"Don't try to turn me against him, Ryan," She said and he sighed. "You have to move on, okay? We can't ever happen again, I know it's hard to accept that, but you have to."

He looked at her. "I want to, Gabby, but it's hard…"

"I know it is," She told him. "But we're not good for each other, I'm happy with Tyler and you need to be happy with someone else, we won't make each other happy," She told him and cupped his face in her hands as she teared up.

"We used to make each other happy," He said, looking up at her.

"I know, but that time's gone now, okay?" She told him and he nodded. A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away. She kissed him softly, one last time and then pulled away. "I'll call you about the paternity test, okay?"

He nodded and stood up. "I love you, Gabby." He said and then headed for the door.

She sighed and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

Andria was sleeping in her dorm and heard her phone ringing. She groaned, reaching over to her bedside table to pick it up. Checking the caller i.d, she realized it was a number she had never seen before.

"Hello?" She said, answering it.

"Andria?" She heard a familiar British accent and her eyes widened.

She sat up, "Lauren, is that you?" She asked, excitedly.

"Yes it is, oh I've missed you so much!"

"I miss you too!" She said and heard many voices in the background. "Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport," She said. "My parents, they've decided to send me and my siblings to Eden Hall for the rest of high school!"

Andria squealed and her roommate glared at her through the darkness. "Ah, I can't believe it! When do you get here?"

"In a couple hours," She said. "I can't wait to see you!"

"I can't wait to see you either! Oh my God, this is so exciting!"

"Alright, well, I've got to go but I'll see you soon, I'll call you again once I land!" Lauren said and quickly hung up the phone.

Andria grinned and also hung up, knowing she wasn't getting any sleep that night.


	30. The Brits Are Back

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing, guys! I'm glad you're all liking where I'm going with this. I must say, my favorite storyline to write about lately is the Jen/Aidan/Mel triangle, I absolutely love it! Let me know where you would like that triangle to go in a review! Thanks again guys!

* * *

"I guess she's really gone," Melanie said as her and Aidan walked back into his apartment after looking for Jen for the whole day.

"I just, I really thought she was going to change this time," He said and she looked at him.

"She'll never change," She told him and he nodded. She kissed him and it grew more intimate.

She reached for his belt buckle but he stopped her.

"I thought you wanted to wait?" He said and she looked at her.

"I did, but I'm ready now." She smiled, kissing his neck.

He sighed, knowing that this was the insecure part of Melanie that was talking. "Well, I'm not," He told her and got up, walking to his bedroom.

* * *

"You have no idea how excited I am that you're here!" Andria said, as she helped Lauren and Sabrina move into her dorm.

It had been a couple of days and the Alexander kids had finally made their way into their dorms at Eden Hall. Lauren had her father special request that she and Sabrina stay with Andria.

"We're excited to be here!" Lauren laughed, sitting on the middle bed. "This is going to be so exciting, roommates!"

"Yeah," Andria smiled.

"I still can't believe you and Nick aren't together, though," Lauren shook her head.

"I know, I really messed up there…" Andria trailed. "But, let's not talk about that! How are you and Rob?"

"We're… amazing!" Lauren beamed. "He's off at uni now and I miss him terribly but he'll be coming to visit during Spring Break."

"Well, that's great! I can't wait to see him." Andria smiled and the two girls continued to catch up.

Sabrina sighed, lifting her suitcase onto her bed so she could start unpacking. Hearing her sister and her friend giggling made her want to puke. Sabrina hated it at Eden Hall, there wasn't anyone who even close to her level but her parents had forced her to go.

"Is your brother around?" Sabrina interrupted the two girls' conversation and they looked at her.

"Um, no he's in North Carolina at a soccer camp," Andria said, confused. "How do you know him?"

"We were at soccer camp this summer together, we talked," She said and Andria narrowed her eyebrows at her.

"Well, he's not around, so," She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's fine, I'll just go find my own fun then, if you two girls are going to be sitting around here talking all day." She said and with that, she left.

* * *

Jared and Sophia were walking through the halls, keeping their distance.

"I hate that I can't hold you right now," He whispered in her ear and she looked at him.

"I know but this is what we get for going behind your brother's back!" She told him and he rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, we're horrible people."

"Horrible people who love each other very much," He said and she sighed. "Stop beating yourself up over it, Soph, you can't force yourself to love him."

"It's not that, I just don't like lying to him," She shook her head. "Anyways, I don't want to talk about this anymore… what are we doing this weekend?"

"We are going on a special little…trip," He said and she gave him a look. "But it's a surprise so I'm not going to say too much about it."

She gasped and hit him. "Tell me!"

"Yes, hitting me is a good way to get me to tell you," He said and she hit him again. "I'm not speaking a word!"

"You really suck you know that?" She said and he smiled, shrugging.

They turned the corner and Sophia stopped when she saw Mark. It had been almost a year since they had seen or spoken to each other and now he was standing in the middle of her school.

"Hello you two," Mark smiled, walking over to them. "Still together I see?"

Sophia looked at Jared then back at Mark. "Uh, no, we're not together. We're just friends." She told him.

"Ah, so then you wouldn't mind if I did this, right?" Mark said, taking Sophia's hand and kissing it.

Jared clenched his jaw but Sophia gave him a warning look.

"I'll be seeing you two around." He said and walked off.

"Am I going to have to compete with this guy now?" Jared asked and Sophia laughed.

"No, I only have eyes for you," She smiled and he put his arms around her waist.

"God, I wanna kiss you so bad right now," He said and she laughed, pushing him away as they walked back to class.

* * *

Gabrielle sat at her desk in her classroom, getting ready to go to the teacher's lounge for lunch but when she got up, she saw Tyler walking in with two dozen roses, one bouquet red and one yellow.

"Red means 'I love you' and yellow means 'I'm sorry', right?" He said, coming closer and she stood up.

She took the roses and smelled them, then set them on her desk.

"Gabby, I'm so sorry," He said and she pulled him into a hug. He sighed, relieved. "God, I'm so sorry."

She looked at him. "I'm still mad at you for lying," She told him. "But I forgive you."

"I don't want you to think that I was taking advantage of you, I just wanted to be with you…"

"I know," She nodded. "And I don't want you out of my life, ever." She hugged him again and then kissed him. "We have an appointment on Friday to find out the paternity."

He looked at her. "I can't believe this baby could be mine."

She nodded. "Well, either way, you're going to be in his life because we're gonna be together forever." She said and he smiled.

"How'd I get so lucky?" He asked and she shrugged. He kissed her.

* * *

"So, this is where the cool people eat lunch," Andria said, only half-joking, as she walked out to the courtyard with Lauren and Sabrina following her.

Nick approached them and Lauren looked at Andria.

"Heard you were back," He said to Lauren and she smiled. "It's great to see you," He said and they hugged. "How long are you here for?"

"The rest of the year and then I graduate," She told him. "But my sister, Sabrina, will be coming back next year… I'm not sure you two have met."

"I don't think we have," Nick said to her and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," She nodded.

"We should totally all go out tonight!" Andria said. "And Nick, you can bring your girlfriend; I'm still dying to meet her!"

"That'd be great," Nick smiled and Andria walked off with Lauren.

Sabrina approached him. "You're a terrible liar," She said and he looked at her. "You do not have a girlfriend and you clearly still have feelings for Little Miss Sunshine."

His eyes widened. "You don't know what you're talking about."

She smirked. "I happen to be an expert on relationships so yes, I do know what I'm talking about," She said and he sighed. "How about this, tonight when we're all out for dinner, you announce to everyone that I'm your new girlfriend."

He looked at her. "That's impossible, we only just met today."

"That's what they think," She said. "Did you go anywhere for the Holidays?"

He nodded. "We went to New York to visit my mom's parents,"

"Perfect, I spent a couple of days there myself," She said. "You can tell them all we met there and kept in touch but wanted to keep it a secret until I arrived at Eden Hall," She told him and he looked at her. "It'll drive Andria crazy jealous and you two will be together in no time."

"But, uh,"

"See you Friday, boyfriend!" She winked and then walked off.


	31. The Way Things Were

A/N: Another update, thanks for all the reviews! Hope you all like this one! Considering I only have a few things planned out for the future of this fic, I'm really loving where I'm going with it now. Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

Andria walked into a fancy restaurant, Lauren and Mark following her. She figured they would enjoy going to an expensive restaurant since, like Andria's parents, the Alexanders were filthy rich.

"So, I wonder who this new girlfriend of Nick's is," Lauren said and Andria looked at her.

"Yeah, I haven't met her, I don't even know her name," She said. "It's like Nick didn't want us to meet."

"Well, you'll meet her tonight, that's for sure!" Lauren said and Andria nodded. Lauren turned to her brother. "Where's Sabrina? I thought she was meeting us here too?"

"She's probably already found some guy to shag," Mark shrugged and Andria looked at him, and laughed.

"'Shag'? I love you guys!" She said, happily and they both laughed. She looked up and saw Nick approaching them. "Oh, there's Nick!" She said and they all tuned around. They were all extremely confused when they saw Sabrina catch up to Nick and take hold of his arm.

"No way…" Lauren mumbled and looked at Andria who swallowed.

"Hey guys," Sabrina said, once they walked over.

"What's going on here?" Lauren asked, narrowing her eyes at her younger, trouble making, sister.

"Nothing," Sabrina shrugged and Lauren gave her a look. "Oh, you mean between Nick and I?"

"Way to state the obvious, Sabrina," Mark shook his head and Sabrina glared at him.

While Sabrina explained to everyone how she and Nick had 'met', he continued to stare at Andria, who was staring right back at him, looking more hurt than ever.

"So, we just kept in touch when we got home and after a dozen long _Skype _chats, we decided we should make it into something real," Sabrina smiled, hugging Nick's arm and he half-smiled at her.

Lauren narrowed her eyes at her sister, and at Nick, knowing there was something off about this whole thing.

* * *

"Are we almost here?" Sophia asked, as Jared walked behind her, his hands covering her eyes.

"Yeah, one minute," He said, opening the door. "Keep those eyes closed!" He warned and she laughed. He pulled her out of his car and placed her in front of a house. "Okay, open!"

She opened her eyes and gasped. Jared had told her they were going to 'escape' from everyone but she hadn't expected this. It was the most adorable little cottage she had ever seen. Snow was falling and it looked like something that came out of a Christmas catalogue.

"Jared," She whispered, spinning around.

He smiled. "My parents were supposed to stay here last year but they got lost or something and had to stay at this really gross motel," He shook his head. "Anyway, my dad was talking about it a few weeks ago and I thought it would be the perfect place for us…"

She smiled and jumped into his arms, kissing him. "It is perfect," She said and kissed him again. "You're perfect."

"Well, you know what they say," He smirked and she playfully hit him. He took her hand and brought her inside. "There's a kitchen, a living room with a t.v," He said and looked at her. "Which I don't think we'll be using much of," He winked and she laughed. "And this would be the master suite, just for us two."

She looked around and then back at him.

"You don't seem excited," He said, worriedly and she smiled.

"I am, I'm just… nervous." She admitted and he looked at her.

"Why? It's not like it's your first time or anything," He rolled his eyes and she looked at him.

"No, it isn't," She said and he looked away. She brought her hands to his face. "But it is my first time with you," She said and he looked at her. "And that kinda scares me."

"Why? I won't bite," He winked and she gave him a look.

"Can you be serious about this for five seconds, please?" She said and he sighed.

"Sophia, we both want to do this and we love each other, what's there to be nervous about?"

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I mean, what if I'm not… you know, _good _at it?" She said and he burst out laughing. "That isn't funny!" She said, hitting him.

"Yes, it is, you're adorable," He said and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Didn't my little brother ever assure you that you were _good_?" He asked, trying hard not to laugh. She looked at him and shook her head. "Uh oh, well, I guess I'll just have to evaluate you tonight," He said, his hands crawling up her back.

"Jared!" She said, pushing him away from her.

He laughed. "Sophia Mendoza," He said, seriously, as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "I know you will be _perfect, _okay?" She nodded and he smiled, kissing her. "Did I mention there's a hot tub?"

"So, that's why you asked me to bring a bathing suit!" She said and he nodded, grinning. "Well, maybe if you're a good boy, you'll get lucky in the hot tub," She winked, as she walked out of the room.

He sighed, loving every minute of this.

* * *

Gabrielle walked out of the hospital with Tyler and Ryan, they had just been told they would get the results of the baby's paternity the following Friday.

"So, um, I'll call you as soon as I get them," Gabby said to Ryan and he nodded.

"Sure," He nodded and walked away.

He couldn't believe Tyler could be the father. The thought of this baby not being his now really scared Ryan. He looked up and bumped into Gia.

"Not stalking," She quickly said. "My dad wanted to meet me for lunch," She said, pointing to the hospital.

"It's okay," He smiled. "I was just going to call you anyways,"

"What happened?" She asked him and they sat on a nearby bench.

"We're getting the results Friday," He told her. "I'm freaking out,"

"Well, what do you want the outcome to be?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know I mean, I've already come to terms with the fact that I'm the father so to find out that I'm not would really suck but it would probably be for the best," He said and she nodded.

"Well, whatever's meant to happen, will happen right?" She said and he nodded. He leaned over and kissed her. She pulled away. "Whoa, what was that for?"

"For your support," He told her. "I know all this drama must be driving you crazy but I'm glad you've stuck around," He said and she smiled. "So, um, tomorrow's my niece, Emma's, first birthday, would you please be my date?"

"I'd love to," She smiled and they kissed again.

* * *

Back at the restaurant, Andria watched as Sabrina and Nick were all over each other. He had his arm around her and she was constantly touching him, nibbling his ear and even kissing him in front of everyone. She was beginning to feel like they were doing this on purpose.

"I'm sorry," Andria whispered to Lauren. "I can't do this," She got up and walked away.

Nick looked at Lauren and she gave him a look. "Well, go after her!"

He nodded and stood up as he caught up to Andria and saw that she was crying.

"Andria," He whispered and she turned around.

"I don't need you to comfort me," She said. "I know I screwed up my chances with you more than once but I don't deserve that!" She told him and he looked at her. "I don't deserve you rubbing it in my face that you have another girl, because you know I still want you."

He shook his head. "I'm not really with her," He said and she looked at him. "I lied about having a girlfriend and Sabrina offered to pretend… it was a stupid idea but I just wanted to make you jealous." He shook his head.

"That sounds like something I would do," She said and he smiled. He reached over and cupped her face in his hands, then kissed her. "I was really hoping you'd do that." He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Aidan was sitting in his apartment after dropping Melanie off at the airport. He knew things had been tense between them but all he could think about was Jen, he wanted to know where she was.

He sighed and stood up to go to bed but there was a knock at the door. He walked over to answer it and sighed, relieved when she saw Jen.

She smiled and he quickly pulled her into a hug. "I knew you would come back," He whispered and she pulled away.

"Am I still welcomed here?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Of course," He said, picking up her bags and they walked to his bedroom.

* * *

Jared and Sophia lay in the bed at the cottage cuddled up to one another. They had just made love for the second time, the first time had been in the hot tub.

"So," Jared said, pulling her close. "Which Portman is better in bed? And don't be biased because you're dating me now," He teased and she pushed him away.

"Way to ruin the moment!" She said and he laughed. "I'm serious, that was really inappropriate."

He smiled. "Do you know me, Sophia?" He asked and she couldn't help but smile. "But seriously, I'm curious to know."

"Well, I'm not telling you," She said and he looked at her.

"I guess we'll just have to _show _you who's the better brother." He said, kissing her and rolling her onto her back.


	32. Emma's Birthday

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, guys! You don't know how much it means to me that you guys take the time to read & review this so I just wanted to say thanks :) Anyways, hope you like this one... tons of drama, as usual!

* * *

Sophia returned home from her weekend with Jared and set her bags down in the entryway of the house. She walked into the living room and was surprised to see Andy sitting on her couch.

"Hey," He smiled and she stared at him. "Uh, your mom let me in," He said and she nodded. "Is this a bad time?"

"No," She lied. "What's up?" She asked, sitting across from him.

"Well, I was just wondering if… I mean, it's been a couple weeks," He stopped when she sighed. "Did I do something wrong here? I mean, I thought you wanted me back."

"I just need more time to sort my feelings out, okay?" She told him. "I don't know if we can ever go back to what we had after what I did…"

"Sophia," He whispered, rubbing her knee. "It's okay, I forgive you for kissing Jared," He said and she swallowed. "And I want to try this again, if you still want to,"

She nodded. "I just need more time…"

"As long as you need," He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. She held back a cringe; she hated herself so much at that moment.

He stood up and walked out and Sophia started to cry.

* * *

"Aidan, meet the washing machine… Washing machine, meet Aidan Banks, he's going to be the one throwing clothes in you from now on instead of his _maid_," Jen said as she and Aidan stood in his laundry room. He laughed. "I still can't believe you have a maid! I mean, it's not that difficult to keep this place clean, Aidan."

"My mom insisted," He shrugged. "And trust me, when that woman sets her mind to something, there's no stopping her."

"Well, it's time you learn how to do your own laundry and give your poor maid a break," She told him and he laughed.

"And you know how to do this?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Of course, I do!" She told him. "Hello, I grew up in a house with six kids and no nanny, chores weren't an option." She told him and he nodded. "So," She said, taking his hand and dragging him over to the washing machine. "First, you take your dirty clothes, separated by color, and throw them here, put in some detergent," She demonstrated. "And press this button, then when that's done," She continued and he watched her, amused. "You take out the wet clothes and put them in the dryer and when it's done drying, you fold them," She told him. "Think you can handle that?"

"I'm Aidan Banks, I can handle anything," He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yeah? Can you handle this?" She asked, taking some of the water in the washing machine and splashing it onto him.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she stood there, laughing at him as water dripping down his face. "You're gonna pay for that, Reed!" He said, taking the detergent and chasing her around the apartment.

* * *

Later that day, every important person in Emma's life, gathered at the Conways' for her first birthday party. Those people included Nora and Jesse, of course, Ethan, Melanie, Ryan, Gia, Andria and Nick.

"Okay, time for presents!" Nora said, as she sat in the living room. Everyone gathered around her.

"The best present comes from her favorite uncle," Ryan said, handing Nora a wrapped box. He picked up his niece and helped her open up a stuffed animal.

"_That's_ what you consider the 'best' present?" Andria said and Ryan looked at her. "Wait until you see what I got her! And I'm not even family!"

Ryan made a face at her and she giggled, leaning on Nick.

"You're pretty good with her," Gia told him and he looked at her as he held Emma in his arms while she played with her new toy.

"It's not that hard," He told her. "I mean, I know it'll be hard at first but… I think I could be a good dad," He told her. "I mean, Nora did it all on her own and she's two years younger than me."

Gia nodded. "I'm proud of you," She said and kissed him.

* * *

Andria grabbed Nick's hand and snuck upstairs after Emma had opened their gift, which was a whole bunch of outfits from the cutest baby store that Andria had found. She pulled him into the bathroom and started kissing his neck.

He laughed and pushed her off. "What are we doing?"

"What do you think?" She winked, as she hopped onto the vanity and pulled him close, kissing him again.

"Okay, whoa," He laughed again. "Should we really be doing this here? I mean, it feels a little dangerous…"

"That's the point of doing it where you aren't supposed to!" She said and he smiled at her. "Come on," She kissed him again and undid his pants.

* * *

Ethan sat in Nora's living room, watching as she cuddled up to Jesse, Emma in their arms. It made him angry, not jealous, to see Emma so happy with someone who wasn't him, Nora as well.

"You better quit it," Melanie said, sitting next to him. "You might burn a whole through your daughter's face," She teased and he looked at her. "Please don't tell you want Nora back because you have jealously written all over your face."

"I'm not jealous!" He said and she gave him a look. "Okay, maybe a little but… I mean, a year ago, Nora wanted me back more than anything and now look at her, she's happier than I've ever seen her before."

"That should make you happy though, that she's happy," Melanie said and he shrugged. "Don't worry… I understand," She said and he looked at her. "It's hard seeing the person you love with someone else."

* * *

Sophia walked over to Luis and sighed, loudly. He looked at her and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked her and she looked at him.

"I just… Daddy, I did a bad thing." She told him and he raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm not pregnant," He sighed and she laughed.

"What did you do then, Sophia?"

"Well, you know how me and Andy broke up?" She said and he nodded. "Well, now he wants me back but I can't go back to him…"

"Why not?" He asked. "I thought that was what you want?"

"It was," She nodded. "Until I secretly got back together with Jared," She said and he sighed. "I know, I'm horrible but Daddy, he makes me so happy and I really do love him."

Luis nodded. "Well then you know what you have to do."

"Tell Andy, I know," She groaned. "I just… I don't want him to hate me!"

"The longer you wait, the longer he's going to hate you," He told her and then walked over to her. "You'll do the right thing, I know it." He said and kissed her forehead.

She sighed again and walked out, knowing she had to tell Andy soon.

* * *

Later that night, after Emma had gone to sleep, the teens decided to throw a little party of their own, since Lindsey had gone home and Charlie and Tony were visiting Paris, they had left Ryan in charge but that didn't stop the teenagers from drinking.

Jesse sat on the couch with Nora cuddled up to him and a beer in his hand.

"I'm really happy you came today," She smiled and he looked at her.

"Of course, Nora, you know how much I love Emma," He said and she smiled again. "And you of course."

"I love you too and you don't know how happy it makes me that you love Emma." She said and he kissed her. They continued kissing but a drunken Andria interrupted them.

"So sorry, you guys! But Nora, you _have _to see this!" She said, pulling the mother off her feet and into the basement.

Nora, though she hadn't been drinking, felt like throwing up when she saw Melanie and Ethan kissing, or more like making out it seemed.

She walked over to both of them and pulled Melanie away. "Hey, you don't want to do this," She said and Melanie looked at her, Nora knew she was completely trashed. "Think of Aidan, you _love _him!"

"I know but I never have fun! I wanna have fun, Nora!" She said and then returned to kissing Ethan.

Nora shook her head, knowing they would both regret it in the morning and Jesse came to her side. "That doesn't bother you?"

"Of course not," She said and he gave her a look. "Well, it's a little weird, I mean; he is the father of my baby, but my feelings for Ethan went completely out the window when I met this really amazing, good-looking Italian guy," She said and he smiled. "Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Right here," He said and kissed her.


	33. No More Lies

**A/N:** Whoa, sorry it's been so long guys! I had this chapter written a couple days ago and thought I had posted it... guess not! Anyways, hope you all like this one and keep the reviews coming :)

* * *

Melanie woke up in Nora's bedroom the next morning and rolled over. She opened her eyes and gasped, quickly sitting up.

She closed her eyes and opened them again to see the same horrific scene. Ethan was sound asleep next to her, shirtless. She looked under the covers and saw that she was in her bra and panties.

She started crying, completely disgusted in herself and didn't even notice when Ethan woke and sat up.

"Melanie?" He said, softly and she looked at him. He looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"No, don't," She said, keeping the covers over her body. "I can't believe we did this… _I _did this!" She shook her head and Ethan sighed. "Maybe you should go."

He nodded and got dressed. He started walking towards the door but then turned back. "I really am sorry, Mel," He said and then left.

Melanie dressed herself and sat on the bed, crying.

* * *

Aidan returned home from soccer early that day and was surprised to find Jen in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, as he set his bag down and walked over to her.

"I was hungry and we were out of frozen dinners so I made eggs," She said and he looked at her. "Then I got hungrier so I made some bacon and toast... and pancakes," She said and he laughed.

"I never pegged you for a housewife," He said, stealing a piece of bacon off her plate.

"I'm no housewife!" She told him. "I just happen to know how to cook." She said and he laughed.

"Well, you're pretty amazing, Jennifer Bridget Reed."

She looked at him. "You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not," He shook his head and they smiled at him. "Well, tonight we have to go out and celebrate with the boys," He said and she looked at him. "Because coach just made me Captain."

She gasped. "Really?" She said and he nodded. She ran up to him and jumped in his arms, hugging him. "Aidan, that's amazing!"

"I know," He smiled. "So, the boys are taking me out and since they loved you so much the last time you came out with us,"

"You mean… I actually get to go out?" She said, sarcastically and he looked at her, laughing.

"We're going to a bar, nothing too fancy."

"I don't care, I get to go out!" She said and ran to the bedroom to get ready.

* * *

Sophia walked into Gabby's room and sighed, plopping down on her bed. Gabrielle looked at her younger sister and laughed.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked and Sophia looked at her.

"I can't even say it," She shook her head and Gabby raised an eyebrow. "I messed up, pretty bad…"

"Hey, I think I'm the queen of messing up," She said and Sophia looked at her. "Tell me."

"Me and Jared got back together," She said, softly and Gabrielle sighed. "I know, okay? I know."

"Sophia… why? I mean, how could you do that to Andy?"

Sophia swallowed. "I screwed up, I know! But I love Jared and I want to be with him, it's just… it's _killing _me to lie to Andy, I mean, is it even possible to love two people at the same time?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Gabby asked and Sophia nodded. "I love Tyler, with all of my heart and I'm going to be with him forever but there's always going to be a part of me that loves Ryan and that's never going to change." Sophia nodded. "You need to tell Andy, though, the sooner the better."

Sophia swallowed and they heard a knock at the door. The sisters looked up and saw Andy standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked.

"I need to talk you." He said and she nodded, looking over at Gabrielle.

"I'll be in the living room," She said and quickly walked out.

Sophia took a deep breath and he walked into the room.

"Sophia, what's been going on with you?" He asked and she looked at him. "I mean, you spent months trying to get me back, you even _swore _that you would never give up on us… and now all of a sudden, you don't want me anymore?"

"Andy, it's not like that," She shook her head. "I just…" She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I fell in love with someone else."

He swallowed. "Please don't say Jared." She looked at him and he knew. He sighed and turned around, punching the wall behind him.

"Andy, I'm sorry!"

"Don't even talk to me!" He shouted and took a deep breath. "Don't bother trying to be my friend, okay? You're dead to me, and so is he." He said and then walked out.

Sophia fell back onto the bed and Gabrielle quickly walked in, holding her younger sister as she cried in her arms.

* * *

Nora stood in her room, playing with Emma as she thought about what had happened at the party the night before. She had never anticipated Melanie hooking up with Ethan… or Melanie hooking up with anyone other than Aidan. She wished Melanie would call her so she would know how she felt about all of this.

She heard a noise and looked up to see Ethan walking in.

"Ryan let me in," He said and Nora nodded. "It's my night with her, so…"

"Are you sure you're sober enough to take care of her?" Nora teased and he looked at her.

"Of course I am," He said, taking the baby into his arms. "I wasn't even that drunk."

"You were drunk enough to have sex with my best friend," She pointed out and he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you jealous or something?"

"No," She shook her head. "Mel has a boyfriend who she _loves _and is a million miles away," She explained. "And you just got dumped by Molly, I just didn't want two people I care about to use each other."

"So, you still care about me, huh?" He asked and she nodded.

"Well, of course… you're the father of my very beautiful baby girl," She said, tickling Emma's feet and the baby giggled.

"So, that's all I am to you?" He asked and she looked at him, seriously.

"You're my friend, Ethan," she said. "I'm really happy that after everything we've been through, we're able to be friends," She told him and he nodded. "Besides, I'm really happy with Jesse… I love him."

"Well, that's great," Ethan said and she looked at him. "I'm gonna go." He said and Nora kissed Emma's forehead before they left.

* * *

Gabrielle sat in her car after leaving Sophia at home. She loved her little sister dearly but hated that she was making all these mistakes. Sure, Sophia 'loved' Jared but Gabby knew they weren't right for each other and she hoped Sophia would be able to see that she and Andy belonged together… if Andy ever spoke to her again.

Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller i.d, it was Dr. Webber, the doctor who had done the paternity test.

She quickly pulled over and answered the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Webber?" She said. "You have the results? Are you sure? Okay… yeah, I'll let him know immediately. Thank you so much." She quickly hung up and lay her head back on the headrest, not knowing whether to be relieved or worried.

* * *

After partying with the rest of Aidan's team, Jen and Aidan were walking back to his apartment from his car, both feeling a little tipsy from the celebratory drinks.

Jen giggled and leaned on Aidan as they headed to the apartment building. "I can't believe you're a Captain!"

Aidan laughed. "I know, it's crazy!" He said and then reached in his pockets. "Crap, I forgot my keys in the car… stay right here, okay?"

"Okay," She nodded, not being able to stand straight.

"You'll be okay? Do you want to come with me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"If I move another inch in these shoes, I will die!" She said and he laughed, heading for the parking lot.

Jen stood there for a few seconds before she saw a man walking towards her. She could have sworn he was a resident from the apartment building but she couldn't tell with her blurred vision.

"Hey baby, you have a fun night?" The man, clearly drunk, asked.

"It was fine," She said, feeling scared as he approached her.

"Damn, you look good in those clothes," He said, touching her torso and then moving up to her breasts. She pushed him off but he pulled her back. "Come on, I just wanna play."

"Get your hands off her!" Aidan said, running up to them and punching the man in the face.

He turned to Jen and pulled her into the building, heading straight for his apartment.

"I'm so sorry that happened, Jen," He said, sitting her down on the couch. "Are you okay?"

She looked at him. "Yeah, of course, I'm fine," She nodded and he sat down next to her. "I just… thanks for saving me," She said, leaning in towards him. "Whenever I'm in trouble, there you are…"

"I'm always gonna save you," He smiled, and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. She swallowed and he leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed for just a moment but immediately both pulled away.

"Uh, I'm gonna go to bed now," Jen said and Aidan nodded.

She got up and ran to the bedroom. Aidan sighed and took a blanket for the couch.


	34. The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating in forever, summer's been busy! I hope you all like this chapter and the direction I'm going in... let me know in a review!

* * *

Things were extremely awkward the next morning in Aidan's apartment and Jen was almost scared to come out of the bedroom. When she did, though, she saw Aidan standing in front of the fridge, staring into space.

She quietly made her way into the kitchen but he heard her footsteps and turned around. They shared an awkward stare but then both quickly turned away. Jen sighed loudly and he looked at her then back down.

"Okay, we're not doing this," She said and he looked at her again. "I'm sorry I kissed you, I shouldn't have done it… Can we forget it ever happened?"

He blinked and then took a deep breath. "No, because you didn't kiss me… I kissed you," He said and she sighed. She had hoped he wouldn't go there. "I mean, we can't just pretend-"

"Yes we can," She interrupted him. "And we will." She said, firmly and he nodded. He turned back into the fridge and continued staring into space. Jen knew this was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

"So, that was one eventful party you threw," Andria said to Nora, as she plopped herself on her friend's bed. Nora looked at her and Andria sighed. "What? It's true! A _lot _happened!"

"You think I don't already know that?" She asked and Andria shrugged. "Ugh, I kind of wish that night hadn't happened…"

"Because of Ethan and Melanie?"

"No, I mean… well, a little!" She said and Andria looked at her. "I mean, it's weird because he _is _my ex-boyfriend and the father of my child, and she's my best friend! But, I mean, I'm not hurt by it… I'm just worried about Mel, I know she's going to beat herself up over this."

"Yeah, well as much as I want to pick up the phone and call Aidan, I just couldn't do that to him," Andria shook her head. "Do you think they had sex?"

Nora looked at her. "I know they did," She sighed and Andria's eyes widened. "Ethan told me yesterday when he came to pick up Emma," She shook her head. "I just can't believe it."

"Well, I have a confession to make," Andria said and Nora looked up at her friend. "Nick and I had sex on the vanity in your bathroom!" She blurted out and Nora's eyes widened in disgust. "I'm sorry! We were just really… horny! And we hadn't done it yet and,"

"Okay, ew, gross!" Nora said, scrunching up her nose.

"I swear we cleaned up after ourselves!" Andria promised and Nora rolled her eyes. "But I mean, for a shy guy… Nick is _amazing _in bed, or well…on a counter," She said and Nora pretended to gag. Andria whacked her arm. "I'm serious! I mean, how's Jesse in bed? Does he hold you and,"

"Okay, spare the details!" Nora said, putting her hand up. "And besides, Jesse and I haven't… done that yet."

"Oh!" Andria said, her eyes widened. "Well, why not?"

"Do I need to remind you what happened the last time I had sex?" She said, sarcastically.

"Oh, right," Andria nodded.

"I mean, it's not like I don't want to… I really love him but, I'm just not ready." Nora confessed.

"That's okay, sweetie! I'm sure he understands… He loves you; he'll wait as long as you need." Andria assured her.

"Yeah, I hope so…"

* * *

Gabrielle took a deep breath as she walked into Mickey's diner. There Ryan was, leaning against the counter as he flipped through his notepad. He yelled something to the chef in the back and then looked up, catching Gabrielle's eyes.

He swallowed as she approached him.

"Hi," She said, with a polite smile. He nodded at her. "I know I shouldn't be doing this at work but I thought you would want to know as soon as I got the results…"

"Yeah, of course," He said and then they went outside. "So?"

She took a deep breath. "Tyler is the baby's father," She said and Ryan took a step back, feeling like his whole world had just changed. "It's better that it worked out this way, okay? For the baby's sake."

"Right, of course," He nodded and she looked at him.

"Ryan, I just wanted to say… that I think it would be best if we stop seeing each other, unless we absolutely have to," She said and he looked at her, confused.

"I can't just pretend like we never happened, Gabby," He said and she swallowed. "I can't and I won't."

"Ryan, we're at two completely different places in our lives, we need to move on! I can't do this anymore… I can't move on knowing that you're still in love with me. I need you to say you're done with us."

"But I'm not," He shook his head. "I'm never going to stop loving you, Gabby."

She sighed. "Well, that's a shame," She whispered and walked away.

Ryan angrily through his notepad on the ground and ran his fingers through his hair. He just got his life back to normal but somehow, nothing felt right without Gabby.

* * *

Jared returned home from Sophia's and spotted Andy sitting at the steps.

"Hey Little Brother," He said, with a grin but before he could move, Andy got up and pinned him against the wall. "I guess you talked to Sophia." He said and Andy immediately started punching him, several times.

Jared fought back, but only to get Andy off him because he knew he deserved every one of those punches.

Dean came running down the stairs and pulled Andy off his older brother.

"What the hell is going on now?" Dean asked. "I thought you two buried this?"

"We did," Andy said. "Until he took everything that I ever cared about from me," Andy spat and Jared rolled his eyes. "Sophia was the best thing that ever happened to me, and you destroyed it!"

"Oh, no, Little Brother," Jared said, angrily. "You destroyed that all on your own by pushing her away for all those months! It's no wonder she came crawling back to me!"

Andy lunged forward but Dean held him back. "This needs to end, now!" Dean said. "This family has been through enough, I'm not going to live with you two fighting!"

"Maybe one of us should move out then," Andy said, glaring at his brother.

Gabrielle walked in and immediately figured out what was going on.

"Jared, you really had to bring up Sophia, didn't you?" Gabrielle asked.

"Hey, he's the one who attacked me, I didn't say a word!" Jared defended and Andy looked at his sister.

"Wait, you _knew_?" He asked and she looked at him. "You knew about him and Sophia and you didn't say anything?"

"Andy, I found out right before you did, I…"

"Yeah, right, I don't want to hear your excuses!" Andy said, angrily.

"Andrew, that's enough." Dean said, sternly.

"No," Andy said, wriggling free out of Dean's grasp. "I'm done with _all _of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves; Mom's looking down on us and realizing what a screw up family we all are." He said, cruelly and then walked upstairs.

Gabrielle swallowed and looked at her brother and stepfather. "He didn't mean that," She shook her head. "He's just angry…"

"We know, Gabby," Dean said, calmly, as he rubbed her back. "Jared, do you have anywhere you can stay for a few days? I think Andy needs to cool down…"

"He can stay at the apartment," Gabrielle said, referring to the penthouse that Tyler was currently constructing for the two of them. "I mean, there's still construction going on but it's livable?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice," Jared shrugged. He walked upstairs, packed a bag and went with Gabrielle to the apartment.

* * *

"Mm, I missed you today," Nora said, pulling Jesse into her house. He smiled and they kissed, walking into the living room. "There's something I have to talk to you about though."

"Anything," He said, taking her hand and she smiled.

"I know we're not like all the other couples out there," She said and he looked at her. "I mean, what we have… it's real," She said and he nodded. "And I love you, I really do but… what do you think about us having sex?"

He laughed and she looked at him, seriously. "Well, I don't know? What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean… do you want to have sex with me?"

"Of course I do," He said. "But you've been through a lot… and if you're not ready, then I can wait."

"You're sure? You're not going to have sex with someone else behind my back if I keep you waiting too long?" She asked and he laughed again.

"Like you said, what we have is real, I'm going to wait as long as you need, okay?" He said and she nodded. They kissed but were interrupted when they heard a baby crying.

"Duty calls!" She said and they headed upstairs to be with Emma.


	35. Melanie

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, guys! This chapter is centered around one major storyline that I'm actually in love with... the Jen/Aidan/Melanie triangle. Hope you guys like it and there will be more coming soon! Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Jen and Aidan were still barely speaking to each other. She had thought of moving out but that would only mean that the kiss had affected her, which it didn't… or so she told herself it didn't.

It was almost March and Aidan's first soccer game was right around the corner. Jen didn't want to be the reason why he wasn't able to focus but talking about the kiss was out of the question.

"So, um, are you nervous?" She asked, as they sat in the kitchen, eating supper. He looked up at her, surprised. "For your first game, I mean."

"Oh, um, yeah, I guess…" He trailed and she nodded, looking away. He sighed. "Jen, I can't do this anymore."

"Aidan, don't," She said but that wasn't going to stop him.

"I can't keep pretending like nothing happened, I just can't," He said and she sighed. "We kissed and I cheated on Mel, we can't just pretend like it never happened."

"Well, what do you want me to say?" She asked. "I'm sorry we kissed but Aidan; I'm not going to feel guilty about it because it didn't mean anything."

"You sure about that?" He asked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course," She said, and then softened her expression. "You're dating my sister and you love her."

"Don't say that to try to shut the feelings out, Jen!"

"That's not what I'm doing!" She shouted, standing up. "I don't have feelings for you, Aidan, okay?"

"Really?" He asked, doing the same. "Then why have we barely spoken a word to each other since the kiss? If it didn't mean anything, things would be normal between us," He said and she sighed. "I know there's something between us, Jen… I just, don't know how to explain it."

Jen went to speak but there was a knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Jen asked, running towards the window. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she backed away from the window.

"What?" Aidan asked. "Who is it?"

"It's Mel," She said and his eyes widened too. "I just… I'm gonna go hide in your bedroom!"

"Try not to leave this time," He said and she glared at him before running into his bedroom. He took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He opened it and there stood Melanie, looking as guilty as ever. "Hey, baby… what are you doing here?"

"My dad and I… he drove me here because I have something to tell you," She said, looking up at him. "Something that I couldn't say over the phone."

"Okay," He nodded, letting her in. "What is it?" He asked, sitting her down on the couch.

"Just please remember how much I love you and I would never want to do anything to hurt you, okay?" She told him, tearing up. He nodded, worriedly. "I… there was a party at Nora's and I got drunk, like _really _drunk and Ethan was there and he was telling me all about how he was sad because Nora was in love with someone else and I felt bad for him so," She said but he already knew what she was going to say. "He kissed me to make Nora jealous and then we went upstairs and we…"

"You slept with him?" He demanded, standing up and she started crying.

"Aidan, please, I'm so sorry!" She said, getting up and walking over to him. "It was the biggest mistake of my life, I wish I could take it back, I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and looked away, not knowing if he was hurt or relieved.

"Aidan, baby, please say something," She whispered and he finally looked at her.

"I think maybe… you should go." He said and she nodded, slowly making her way to the door. "Wait," He said and she looked at him. He swallowed. "I kissed Jen."

"What?" She asked and he took a deep breath.

"After you left, Jen came back and she's been living with me ever since," He told her and her eyes widened. "A few weeks ago we got drunk at a bar and _kissed _but it never went any further than that because we both knew it was wrong."

"I can't believe this!" She said and then looked at him. "How could you do this to me?"

"Me? You slept with another guy, Mel!" He shouted.

"You kissed my _sister_!" She yelled back. "And besides, I was all alone back home, I was lonely without you… but you weren't so lonely, were you?" She said and he sighed. "I always knew I would never be good enough for you, Aidan, you've always been in love with her but I just thought that you would love me more…"

Aidan sighed and he heard his bedroom door swing open, Jen walked into the living room, livid.

"That's bullshit, Mel and you know it!" Jen shouted and her younger sister stared at her. "You've always taken everything from me, ever since we were kids! You _always _had to be better than me and show off to Daddy!" She shouted and Melanie lowered her eyes. "And the one time I actually have a chance at really being in love with someone, you took it away from me!"

"Jen?"

The three teenagers turned around and saw Fulton standing at the doorway. Jen swallowed and approached her father.

"Dad," She said, dryly but Fulton just ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so happy you're okay," He said, hugging her even tighter. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I want you to come home, okay? You need to be part of this family; we don't want to lose you again."

Jen sighed and looked over at Aidan, who gave her an encouraging nod. "I don't know if I can, Dad," She told him and he looked at her. "I'll have to sleep on it."

"Not here you're not," He said, firmly.

"Uh, Mr. Reed," Aidan spoke up and Fulton looked at him. "Jen's been staying here for so long, what's one more night?"

"He's been taking care of me, Dad, I promise." Jen told her father and he nodded. "But I guess we'll give you two some privacy first…" She said as her and Fulton walked out.

"Well, that was pretty intense," Aidan said, sitting on the couch.

Melanie walked over to him. "What are we gonna do, Aidan?" She asked, through tears. "About us?"

"I just think that it's clear that we don't feel the same way that we used to," He said and she sighed. "At least I don't… I care about you, Mel, but I don't want to lead you on or anything,"

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Melanie asked, through tears and he looked at her.

"I don't know," Aidan shook his head and Melanie gave him a look. "I could be, but I really don't know right now." He said and she nodded. "I'm just sorry it had to end like this, I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know," She said, with a sad smile. "I'm gonna head out," She told him.

"Wait," He said, as they both stood up. "Give them a minute."

"Right," She nodded.

* * *

"What's been really going on, Jen?" Fulton asked, as they stood in front of his car. "What's really the reason you've been doing all this?"

"Like you don't already know," She told him and he looked at her, clueless. "You're the reason, Dad."

"Me?" He said, surprised. "I mean, I know I haven't been the best father to you but…"

"Exactly! You've always put all your energy and love into everyone else but me, because I haven't accomplished anything that you consider worthy,"

"That's not true, Jennifer and you know it." He said but she shook her head.

"It is, Dad," She said, holding back tears. "You're so proud of all your children except for me! Casey with hockey, Zach with his brains, the twins are top of their class and let's not forget Melanie, your trophy daughter!" She told him. "I've never done anything that you can be proud of, have I?"

"Of course you have, honey,"

"When was the last time you came to one of my cheerleading competitions?" She asked. "It may not require super intelligence or knowledge about what's going on in space but I'm _really _good at it! And you never even cared enough to come watch me compete!"

"I'm sorry, I had no idea…" Fulton trailed and Jen sighed.

"All I wanted was for you to be proud of me for once and not compare me to Mel or Zach or the twins…" She told him. "I just wanted you to be proud of me for me."

"I am proud of you, sweetie," He sighed. "I'm sorry I never showed it."

"Maybe I should just stay here,"

"No, please, Jen, we all want you to come home," He told her and she looked at him. "I know I haven't been the greatest father to you but if you come home, I promise you I will be better, I'll show you how proud I am, okay?"

"It's too late, Dad…"

"Jennifer, please, I'm trying really hard here." He told her and she nodded.

"Okay, I'll come home," She said and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry, baby," He whispered, kissing her head. "I love you, okay?"

"I love you too, Daddy." She whispered, hugging him back.

* * *

The next morning, after the three of them had spent the night in a hotel, Fulton and his daughters were heading home. They packed up Jen's stuff in the car and were getting on their way.

"Do you want us to stop at Aidan's so you can say goodbye?" Fulton asked and Jen looked at Melanie.

"Uh, no, I just wanna be home," She told him. "No pit stops." She said and he nodded as they got into the car.

Jen hated that she had to leave North Carolina, but what she hated more was what she was leaving behind.


	36. Normal

**A/N:** Ah guys, sorry it's taken me so long to post more! I had an unexpected visit from a friend and barely had any time to write, plus the fact that I've had no inspiration for this story whatsoever! I'm not really sure where I'm going next with most storylines so there might be a lack of updates coming from me for this one. Anyways, keep the reviews coming, maybe I'll be able to write more!

* * *

The Reeds had decided to throw Jen a welcome back party a few days after she got home but Jen was finding it hard to enjoy herself when everyone was being so… careful around her.

"I missed you, Jenny," Her younger sister, Grace, told her and Jen smiled.

"I missed you too, Gracie," She whispered, hugging the twelve year old. "Wanna go find Casey for me?" The young girl nodded and ran off.

Jen looked up and saw Melanie walking over to where she was sitting in the living room. They hadn't spoken a word since they got back but Melanie had been surprisingly polite.

"So, how are you holding up?" Melanie asked, sitting at the edge of the couch.

"Alright, I guess," Jen shrugged. "It's just weird having everyone walk on eggshells around me, I mean, even Casey's been acting weird."

"I'm sure it'll go back to normal soon," Melanie assured her. "Have you talked to Aidan?"

Jen looked up at her and swallowed. "Um, no… no, I haven't."

"This is probably going to sound strange coming from me but… I think you should call him." Jen raised an eyebrow. "There's no denying that there is something between you two and knowing Aidan, he's probably worried sick."

Jen swallowed again, this was an extremely uncomfortable conversation. "Right, I guess I'll do that…"

"I'll give you some privacy." Melanie nodded as she walked out of the room and closed the glass doors.

Jen reached for her cell phone and dialed Aidan's number.

"Jen?"

She sighed, relieved to finally hear his voice. "Yeah, it's me," She said and smiled.

"I miss you," He quickly said. "I was so worried… how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, it's just a little weird over here, you know how everyone is," She told him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I just… I miss having you here."

"I miss being there," She whispered and it was quiet for a moment. "I'm going to rehab until summer's over and after that, I'm finishing my senior year and hopefully getting into college."

He smiled. "I'm proud of you."

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you," She said and saw her younger sisters through the glass door. "I gotta go, but… I'll call you?"

"I'll be waiting." He said and they both hung up.

* * *

"So, I'm thinking having this bachelor pad all to ourselves is a good thing," Jared said, with Sophia lying in his arms. They had just made love in the only room that was done being renovated, the living room. Sophia smiled and nodded and he sighed. "What's wrong?"

"What?" She said, looking at him. "Oh, nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you thinking about Andy?" He asked and she sighed. "That's pretty gross considering what we just did."

"He's hurting, Jared." She told him and he nodded.

"And I'm gonna be hurting too if you don't stop beating yourself up over this!" He said and she lowered her eyes. "We should just be focusing on us, okay? Andy will get over it eventually."

"I love you, Jared," She said and kissed him. "But I just need time." She said and then got up to get dressed.

She was out of the apartment in seconds and Jared groaned as he lay back down.

* * *

"So, since our little boy is only two months away," Gabrielle said to Tyler as they sat in his bedroom. "I was thinking we should probably come up with a name."

"Oh, you don't have me fooled, Gabrielle Mendoza," He said and she gave him a look. "I know you've already got a dozen picked out and it doesn't matter what I say, you will chose our son's name."

She giggled. "Well, I guess you can have _some _say," She teased and he laughed. "I really like… Cameron, do you like it?"

"I love it." He smiled. "I know we're not having a girl but… did you want to include your mom in his name?" He asked and she looked at him. "I mean, Cameron Julie Vanderbilt doesn't sound too bad…"

"This is why I love you," She said, teary eyed. "And I love that name and I love our baby," She said and kissed him. "And I love you."

"I think you said that already." He joked.

"And I'm never going to stop saying it," She told him. "Because I'm going to love you forever, Tyler Vanderbilt."

"I'm going to love you forever too, Gabrielle Mendoza." He said and they kissed.

* * *

That night, Nora was cooking her and Jesse dinner while he played with Emma.

"I don't know why I'm doing this, by the way!" She told him from the kitchen. "You're the Italian one; you're like, pro at this from birth!"

He laughed, picking up the one year old in his arms as she giggled. "I believe you said something along the lines of 'I hate that you always cook for me so I'm going to show that I can cook something just as good as you can' or something like that."

She looked at him and laughed as she continued stirring her pasta sauce.

Jesse continued playing with Emma and started tickling her.

"Daddy!" She shouted, pushing him away and he froze, looking at the baby. He looked over at Nora, who also seemed unable to move.

"Did you hear that?" He asked her and she nodded.

He stood up and walked over to her. "It was just a mistake, she won't even know…"

"It was her first word, Jesse!" Nora told him. "And _Ethan_'s her father, not you! This is very bad!"

"Nora, relax," Jesse said, comfortingly. "She's just a baby, she doesn't know what she's saying."

"Maybe you're just spending too much time with her," Nora said and he raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should take a break from seeing her…"

"From her or from you?" He asked and she swallowed. "Forget it, I'm gonna go." He said and walked out.

Nora picked up Emma and sighed loudly.

* * *

After the party, Jen was sitting in the living room watching t.v. Everyone was either asleep or cleaning up the party and had told Jen not to do anything but when the doorbell rang, no one got up to answer it. Jen sighed, walking over to it. She was completely shocked when she opened it and saw Aidan standing in front of her.


	37. It's Time

**A/N:** Yay, another update! I really love this chapter, especially the end ;) Hope you all love it too! Keep the reviews coming, I love them!

* * *

Jen swallowed and stared at Aidan standing in front of her, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, trying not to sound too happy to see him.

"I'm done pretending," He said and she looked at him. "I know there's something between us, something _good, _something _real,_" He told her and she sighed. "I'm not gonna let you slip away again."

"So, what does that mean?" She asked and he moved closer to her.

"It means that I want to be with you, Jen," He said and she swallowed. "For real, this time." She smiled, jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips. He hands crawled up her back and they continued kissing.

* * *

Jared sat in Gabrielle and Tyler's apartment watching t.v. He didn't understand why Sophia had freaked out and just left and he didn't understand what it meant for them.

"You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked, it's dangerous."

He looked up and saw Sophia walk in.

"Who cares if I get robbed? I just got dumped…" He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic," She said and he looked at her. "I'm sorry for before, I just, I don't like hurting him." She told him and he lowered his eyes. "But I love you, so much, and I don't want to do anything to screw it up."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Well, I'm glad."

"You better be," She said and climbed on top of him. His eyebrows raised. "What?" She asked, laughing.

"I like seeing you like this," He told her and she raised an eyebrow. "On top of me." He winked and she rolled her eyes but he pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back and they made love on the only thing that even resembled a bed… the couch.

* * *

Ethan sat in his room and sighed. He had really messed up with Nora and Melanie. He knew he was still in love with Nora and sleeping with her best friend wasn't the way to get back together with her. Not only did he screw himself over but he had heard that Melanie and Aidan broke up, and he hated that he was probably the reason for it.

There was a knock at the door and he looked up, figuring it was Jade or one of his parents. "Come in," He said and was surprised to see Melanie walk in. "Uh, hi?"

"Did you use me to make Nora jealous?" She blurted out and his eyebrows raised.

"I, uh, I…" He trailed, not knowing what to answer to that. She gave him a look and he sighed, knowing he had to tell her the truth. "Yeah, I guess but only a little."

Melanie closed her eyes and began to cry. He got up and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, Melanie, please don't cry," He said, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm just so tired of being the third party in someone else's love story, you know?" She said and he nodded, knowing exactly what she meant.

"I know," He said and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. She looked up at him. "Which is why I'm gonna take you out on a date tomorrow."

"What?"

"You heard me," He smirked and she looked at him. "I mean, why not? We're two good-looking people," He said and she gave him a look. "Okay, maybe you're good-looking and I'm not," He said and she laughed. "See, I made you laugh."

She looked at him. "I guess one date wouldn't hurt."

"Great," He smiled. "I'll pick you up after I drop Emma off." She nodded and kissed him on the cheek then left.

He smiled, leaning back on his chair. Maybe he would be able to get over Nora.

* * *

Later that night, Gabrielle had dragged Andy to come shopping for baby things with her to try to get him out of his Sophia funk, but it clearly wasn't working.

"Andy," She said, breathing slowly. "I know she hurt you but you're going to have to get over it one day."

He rolled his eyes. "If you tell me that one more time, I'm going to kill myself."

"Not funny." She said, sternly and he sighed. She took a deep breath and grabbed her side. "Andy, I…"

He turned around to look at her. "Gabby, are you okay?"

"No, I…" She shook her head. "I think my water just broke."

"Very funny." He said but she looked at him, seriously. "Oh God! But you're not due for another month!" He said and pulled out his cell phone. "Okay, just breathe, we're gonna get you to the hospital."

* * *

A few hours later, Andy had called an ambulance, who brought Gabrielle to the hospital, and called the rest of his family, including Tyler, to the hospital. Tyler was in the delivery room while everyone else waited outside.

"I'm worried," Luis said. "It's too soon, what if something goes wrong?"

"Luis," Livvie said, calmly, taking his hand. "You need to relax and stay positive," She told him. "Besides… Gabby's got an angel watching over her." She said and Dean looked up at her and smiled.

Sophia sat next to her mother and across from Andy. He was staring at the ground and hadn't made eye contact with her since she had gotten there. Jared went to get coffee for everyone so Sophia took the opportunity to go sit next to Andy.

"I can't believe this is happening already, can you?" She asked. He looked up at her, and then looked back down. She sighed. "Andy, please… you can't be mad at me forever."

"It's a free country, isn't it?" He said and she sighed.

"Look, I know I hurt you and trust me, I feel horrible-"

"We shouldn't be talking about this right now," He said and she looked at him. "Let's just focus on Gabby."

"Right," She nodded and looked away.

"Sophia?"

She looked up and saw Jared standing with the adults, motioning for her to go over there. She looked at Andy.

"Go, he's your boyfriend, you should be with him." He said, angrily.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Jared.

* * *

A few long hours later, Tyler came out of the delivery room with a huge smile on his face.

"He's healthy," He said and everyone breathe a sigh of relief. "He's tiny, but he's healthy and he should be fine," He said and everyone smiled. "So, come on in, guys… we want you all to meet Cameron Julie Vanderbilt."


	38. Cameron

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, guys! This one's all about the newest addition to the Mendoza/Portman/Vanderbilt clan :) More about everyone else next chapter. Hope you all like it, keep reviewing!

* * *

About an hour after giving birth, Gabrielle sat with Tyler in the hospital room with Cameron in their arms.

"He's so beautiful," She whispered. "I can't believe it."

He smiled and kissed her temple. "I'm so proud of you, baby, and I'm so happy and so excited for us as a family to start."

She smiled but never took her eyes off Cameron. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said and kissed her temple. "I'll go get everyone, okay?" He said and she nodded.

A couple of minutes later, Luis, Livvie, Dean and Andy entered eager to see the new baby.

"Hi, guys," Gabrielle smiled as the four of them walked over to her.

"Oh, he's so precious!" Livvie cooed.

"Daddy?" Gabrielle said and Luis looked at her, smiling proudly at his daughter. "Do you wanna hold him?"

"Of course," He nodded, slowly taking the baby into his hands. "Gabby, I'm so proud of you, I, I don't even have words..." Gabrielle smiled. "Julie is watching over you right now and she is so proud of you."

"I know," Gabrielle smiled and looked over at Dean, taking his hand. "And lucky for Cameron, he doesn't only have four grandparents… he has six." She said. Dean and Livvie smiled at her.

After everyone got a turn to hold Cameron, Dean, Livvie and Luis left the room to get Sophia and Jared but Andy stayed.

"This is weird," Andy said and Gabrielle looked up at him. "Seeing you like this,"

"What? All sweaty and gross?" She asked and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Seeing you as a mom," He told her and she smiled. "I mean, you're just my big sister and now you're somebody's mom, it's… crazy."

She laughed. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "You're gonna be the best mom."

"Thank-you," She smiled and Andy played with the ends of the blanket that Cameron was wrapped in. "You're gonna be happy, you know?" She said and he looked at her. "I mean, after Mom passed away, I didn't think I was every going to be happy again… but look at me know," She said and he nodded. "So, maybe Sophia isn't the one for you but you'll find someone who is."

Andy nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for everything, Gabby."

She smiled and he walked out. A couple of minutes later, Sophia and Jared walked in along with Tyler.

"Let me see my nephew!" Sophia said, excitedly and Gabrielle laughed as the couple walked over to her and Tyler came by her side. Gabrielle gently placed Cameron in Sophia's arms and she stared at the baby. "He's so beautiful," Sophia whispered.

"We were wondering," Gabrielle said and Jared and Sophia looked at her. "If you guys would do us the honor of being Cameron's godparents?"

Sophia's eyes widened and she looked at Jared, excited.

"Of course!" She said, happily.

"Can I hold my godson, then?" Jared asked and Gabrielle nodded. Sophia placed the baby in Jared's arms and then walked over to Gabrielle to hug her.

"Hey, little guy," Jared said, looking at the baby, whose blue eyes stared up at him. "You have the coolest godfather in the world, you know that?" He said and Sophia cleared her throat. He looked up at her and she raised an eyebrow. "And the most beautiful godmother, of course." He said and she smiled, walking over to kiss him.

"Whoa, kids," Tyler said, walking over to them. "Keep it G-rated; my son was only born a couple of hours ago."

The pair laughed. "Sorry," Sophia apologized, blushing. "Well, we'll leave you three alone." She said, with a smile as her and Jared left the room.

"Ah, alone at last," Tyler said, as he sat down on the bed with Cameron in his arms. "I can't believe he's our boy, he's so beautiful."

Gabrielle smiled as Tyler wrapped one arm around her and held Tyler in the other. "Well, he does have a couple of good looking parents." She winked.

He laughed. "Definitely," He said and then kissed her. He pulled her close and the three of them stayed there for the rest of the night, finally ready to be a family.


	39. Saying Goodbye

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing, guys! Glad you liked that chapter and hope you like this one! Keep reviewing :)

* * *

The next morning, Jen woke up and snuggled next to Aidan in her bed. She had managed to sneak him up while her parents were sleeping and was hoping to, somehow, sneak him out before they woke up but she knew that would be impossible. They had finally made love the night before and Jen was so happy that she didn't really care what her parents thought.

"Mm, good morning beautiful," He said, opening his eyes. She smiled and went in for a kiss but stopped when they both heard giggling. They looked up and saw Harlow and Grace standing at the foot of Jen's bed.

Jen gasped and pulled the covers over her chest and the girls continued laughing.

"What are you guys doing here?" She demanded.

"You two slept all day and we just wanted to know if you were alive!" Harlow said, turning to her twin sister and laughing.

"Don't worry," Grace said. "Daddy doesn't know _he's _here." She said and they laughed again.

Aidan let out a chuckle and Jen glared at him. She turned back to her sisters, still glaring. "You two need to leave, _now_!"

"Fine," Harlow said, crossing her arms over her chest. "but you owe us for keeping this from Mom and Dad!"

"Fine, whatever, just _go_!" Jen ordered them and they left the room. She turned to Aidan. "Can you believe them?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "So, last night was pretty amazing."

She blushed. "Yeah, it was." She said, drawing circles on his chest with her finger.

"But you know I gotta go back today," He said and she looked up at him, sighing.

"I know," She said, sadly. "I wish you weren't."

"Me too, I wanna stay here and be here for you…" He said and she looked at him. "But you've got a pretty good support system here; I know you'll be fine."

She smiled. "I'm just a little… scared, that's all," She told him and he nodded. "To go to rehab, it's like, there's something wrong with me."

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with you, Jen," He told her. "You went through a lot this year and maybe you didn't handle it the right way then but you're turning your life around now."

She smiled and cuddled closer to him. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too." He said, kissing her head.

* * *

Later that day, Ethan walked up the steps to Charlie and Tony's apartment to drop off Emma with Nora. He didn't want to admit but he was actually excited for his date with Melanie. At first, he thought she would just be a way to make Nora jealous but he was starting to realize there was potential between them and maybe he would get over Nora.

"Hey," She said, greeting him and they walked in. "Hi, baby girl!" She said, taking Emma in her arms. "I missed you." She said, kissing her forehead.

"Well, I gotta go," He said, leaning in to kiss Emma but Nora stopped him.

"No, wait," She said and he looked at her. "There's something I have to tell you."

"Okay…" He said, slowly and followed her to the couch. They both sat down and he looked at her, worriedly. "What's going on?"

"Look, I didn't want to tell you this but I should because you're Emma's father and you always will me."

"Nora, you're freaking me out." He told her and she sighed.

"Emma called Jesse 'daddy' the other day," She shook her head and his eyes widened. "I know that's hard to hear and she was obviously just confused but I want you to know," She said and he looked at her. "That Jesse and I are taking a break so he can spend time away from Emma so she won't be… confused anymore, you know?"

"Right," He nodded, sadly and Nora took his hand.

"I can't even imagine how you feel, I mean, I'd be devastated if Emma called someone else 'Mommy'," She said and he gave her a look. "Sorry, that's not really helping… Look, I think that the three of us should spend a lot more time together, so that way Emma isn't confused about her real family," She told him and his face lit up. "I think it would be good for her so maybe you could stay for dinner?"

Ethan swallowed. He was supposed to be picking up Melanie in half an hour but he didn't want to turn Nora down. He decided to stay with Emma and Nora, knowing Melanie would understand.

* * *

Later, Gabrielle and Tyler were still at the hospital with Cameron, while everyone had left to get some sleep.

There was a knock on the door and the couple looked up, surprised to see Ryan walk in, holding hands with Gia.

"Hey," Ryan smiled and Gabrielle swallowed. "We heard about the birth and wanted to come check out the little guy."

Gabrielle looked at Tyler and he nodded. She looked back and Ryan and Gia and nodded for them to walk over.

"He's adorable." Gia commented and Gabrielle smiled at her.

"Thanks," She smiled. "Hey, do you think you can give us a minute alone?" Gabrielle asked Tyler and he nodded.

He left with Gia and Gabrielle turned to Ryan.

"Can I know what you're doing here?" She asked him and he looked at her. "The last time we spoke…"

"The last time we spoke I was being a dick," He told her. "And I'm sorry for that but things are different now."

"Because of Gia?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Because of everything," He said. "You're going to be with Tyler forever and I've accepted that now."

"Well, good." She nodded and he walked over to her bedside, looking down at Cameron.

"So, does he have a name?" He asked and she nodded.

"Cameron Julie Vanderbilt," She said and he smiled.

"She's really happy for you, you know?" He said and she looked at him. "Your mom, I mean."

She smiled. "Do you want to hold him?" She asked, hesitantly.

He thought for a moment and shook his head. "Nah, I probably shouldn't," He said and she nodded. "I can't believe he was almost mine."

"I know, that was… crazy," She said and he looked at her. "I'm sorry for everything I put you through, Ryan."

"Me too," He nodded. "I'm happy you're happy."

"Me too." She smiled and he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you around."

"Yeah," He nodded and walked out.

* * *

Later that night, Aidan was getting ready to leave. He through his duffle bag in the trunk of his car and closed it. Walking back into the house, he stopped when he saw her crying at the steps. He swallowed and walked over to her.

"Hey, Mel," He said and she looked up at him, immediately drying her tears. "What's wrong?"

"I'm supposed to be on a date," She said, staring at the floor. "But he blew me off."

"Oh," He nodded, not knowing what was appropriate to say. "I'm sorry…"

"I don't need your pity," She said, standing up. She sighed. "Sorry, I'm not taking this out on you."

"Look, Mel," he said and she looked at him. "I never meant to hurt you, okay? And I'm sorry I did but I just, I don't think we were right for each other."

"Don't worry, I got over you the second I saw you and Jen sucking each other's faces off last night," She sneered and he smiled, awkwardly. "So, you two are official now?" She asked and he looked at her, not saying anything. "I just need to know…"

"Yeah," He nodded. "We are."

She swallowed. "Well, that's great," She said. "I'm happy for you." She said, running up the stairs into her room. Once the door shut, she broke down in tears.


	40. Decisions, Decisions

**A/N:** Last update before I leave on my trip tomorrow! Hope you all like this one and keep the reviews coming! I'll try to update as much as possible while I'm away. This one's almost done but I'm planning on writing another one which jumps to the beginning of the next school year, let me know what you guys think!

A few days had passed and Ethan was roaming around the school hallway to get to his locker. He was in a good mood, as he had spent the whole weekend with Nora and Emma. It was almost like old times, when they would just hang out and be themselves, except now, there was a baby involved and they were no longer dating.

He saw Melanie ahead of himself and mentally kicked himself. He had forgotten to call her to tell her the reason he had ditched their date. He walked over to her.

"Hey, Mel," He said and she glared at him. "Listen, I'm so sorry about the other night, I was dropping off Emma and,"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Ethan," She told him, coldly and he looked at her, a bit surprised by her anger. He didn't think she would be so upset about it. "I should've known you weren't over Nora and that you were just using me to make her jealous," She said and he swallowed. It wasn't entirely true, he did like Melanie, but the fact that it made Nora angry was a good thing. "Well, you know what? You don't have to worry about giving him an excuse, I'm already gone." She said and angrily walked away.

Ethan sighed and walked to his locker.

* * *

"So, can I cook you dinner tonight?" Jared asked Sophia as they walked through the halls, holding hands.

She smiled. "You're really into this whole cooking thing, aren't you?" She asked and he nodded. "Well then, yes, you definitely can."

He smiled and went in for a kiss but they heard someone clear their throat. The couple turned around and saw the guidance counselor, Mrs. Sanders, standing before them.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But Jared, I realize you haven't made an appointment with me to talk about where you're thinking about going to college yet." She said and Sophia looked at him. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Uh, yeah, I've been kind of busy with hockey and stuff," He shrugged. "But I've kind of already made up my mind." He said and Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we'll discuss it in my office next period?" She said and Jared nodded. "You two have a good day." She said and walked off.

Jared sighed and looked at Sophia.

"Wow, I, um, I didn't even realize that you're actually graduating this year and going to college," She told him and he nodded.

"Don't worry, babe," He said, bringing his hand to caress her cheek. "We'll be just fine."

She smiled. "I'm not worried about us breaking up, it' just that… well, it's almost March and that means we don't really have a lot of time to spend together," She told him.

"Then we should make the most of the time we have together, shouldn't we?" He said and she swallowed.

"Um, yeah," She nodded, uneasily. "What did you mean when you said you already made up your mind?" She asked him and he sighed. "Jared,"

"Do we really have to talk about this right now?" He asked and she looked at him.

"Yeah, Jared, this is really important." She said and he sighed.

"I just… I didn't want to have to tell you this so soon," He said and she raised an eyebrow. "A little while ago, when we were broken up and you hated my guts," he took a deep breath. "I applied to this really amazing cooking school and I just found out I got in."

Sophia smiled, ecstatic. "Jared, that's great!"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Except that it's in Rome…" He trailed and her eyes widened. The bell rang and Jared sighed. "Look, we'll talk about this later, okay? I gotta go to the guidance counselor," he said and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She looked at him and swallowed. "I love you too." She nodded and he walked off.

* * *

Later that day, Nora was walking through the halls, looking at her notes. She had a huge test coming up and hadn't been able to study the night before due to Emma's constant crying. She accidently collided into another body and froze when she looked up and saw Jesse.

"Sorry," They both said at the same time and he laughed. She went to walk away but he held her back. She swallowed and looked at him.

"I miss you." He told her and she sighed.

"I miss you too," She said, resting her head against his chest. She looked up at him and they kissed but she quickly pulled away. "I can't, I'm sorry," She told him and ran off.

Jesse groaned and continued walking the halls. He spotted Ethan and walked over to him.

"Hey, Nora just dumped me," He said and Ethan looked at him. "Guess you have your chance now." He said, angrily and then walked off.

* * *

Jen took a deep breath as she and Tammy walked into the tall, welcoming building. It was her first day in rehab and she was nervous. She wished Aidan was there so he could say something to calm her down but she knew she couldn't depend on him anymore.

"Go on, sweetie," Tammy said, encouragingly as they stood outside the room. "I'll be right here when you get out."

Jen nodded and walked into the room. The seats were placed in a circle and filled with all different types of people. Jen quietly sat down and was forced to introduce herself as a drug addict but decided she wasn't ready to talk yet. She simply listen to everyone else's stories and all the struggles they had to go through and suddenly, Jen felt completely weak.

The session ended and she walked out, deciding she wouldn't have to come back.

* * *

Later that night, Nora sat in the living room, still studying for her big test when the doorbell rang. She sighed and walked over to answer it, surprised to see Ethan.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked him but was cut-off by him kissing her. Her eyes widened and she squeaked in surprised, pushing him off her. "What the hell was that, Ethan?"

"I love you." He said and her eyes widened. "I've always loved you, I just, I got caught up in other things and I didn't realize what we had was so amazing," He told her and she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I want to try us out again; I want us, you, me and Emma to be a family."

"Ethan, I… I don't know what to say," She told him. "I don't feel like that about you anymore," she said, choosing her words carefully. "I love Jesse, you know that."

"But you broke up with him." He stated and she sighed.

"It doesn't mean I don't still love him and that I don't want to be with him," She said. "Because I still do, we just needed some time apart."

"I can't believe this…" He trailed and she swallowed.

"I'm sorry, E," She said, reaching for his hand but he pulled away.

"Forget it." He said and left. Nora sighed, knowing she wouldn't be getting any studying done that night.


	41. Shout

**A/N:** Hey guys! So, I'm finally back from my trip and although I didn't get to update like I said I would, I got to write... A LOT! I have so many new ideas for these characters and I can't wait to write them all! I've already started writing the next installment in this series titled, Wonderland: Struggles, which won't be as long as this one but it will be PACKED with drama :) Hope you all like this chapter, only a couple more left for this one! Hope you're all having a wonderful summer, keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Two weeks later, everyone returned from Spring Break. Nora had spent a couple of days in Paris with Charlie and Tony but had quickly returned home with Emma. She hadn't spoken to Jesse at all and was dreading facing Ethan after he proclaimed his love to her. She hadn't even let him see Emma during the break, which she knew was unfair, because she was so scared to face him.

She sighed as she walked into school and stopped when she saw Jesse at his locker. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. He looked at her and swallowed but she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. He hugged her back and sighed, he'd missed her so much.

"Jesse, I'm so sorry," She told him, pulling away. "Look, Emma calling you 'daddy' really freaked me out and it made me realize a lot of things," She told him and he looked at her. "It made me realize that yes, Ethan, Emma and I should be spending more time as a family together but it also made me realize how serious we were getting and that really scared me,"

"Nora," He went to talk but she shook her head.

"I love you _so _much and I don't ever want to lose you," She told him. "So, if you'll still have me…"

He looked at her and laughed. "Of course, I will." He said and they kissed. "I missed that," He told her and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him close to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and looked at her. "How about I take ya out for lunch today?"

She smiled. "Sounds amazing." She said and they walked off campus.

* * *

In the cafeteria, Andria sat with Nick. They were having one of their public make-out sessions and didn't really care who was watching. These days, Andria was all about pleasing Nick and making their relationship work because she was realizing she was falling in love with him, and she didn't want to do anything to screw that up.

They weren't interrupted, though, by the sound of Sophia's voice, angrily cursing in Spanish.

"What's wrong?" Andria asked, trying to hold back a laugh. Sophia and Gabrielle Mendoza always cursed like this in Spanish whenever they were absolutely furious and even though Andria knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help but find it funny each time. "Was it Jared?"

"No!" Sophia said, angrily. "He's just in a meeting with his _stupid _guidance counselor, who's practically forcing him to move to Italy next year!"

"Whoa, Italy?"

Sophia looked up at her cousin. "He got accepted into this really amazing cooking school there and it's what he wants to do! And I know I should be happy for him but…"

"Okay, okay, slow down," Andria told her and then looked at Nick. "Can you give us a couple minutes?"

"Sure," he nodded, standing up. "I'll go find Andy or something." He said and Andria shot him a look. He mentally kicked himself when he saw the look on Sophia's face. "Sorry…"

"Just go." Andria advised, rolling her eyes. _Guys could be such idiots sometimes._ Nick walked away and Andria turned to Sophia. "He didn't mean to bring up Andy,"

"No, it's okay," Sophia said. "It's not like I can just pretend he doesn't exist… although, things would be much easier that way! And maybe Jared wouldn't be moving to another freakin' continent!"

Andria sighed. "Sweetie, relax," She said and Sophia looked at her. "You and Jared love each other and you've been through _so _much. What's a few thousand miles?"

"It's _Italy, _Andria!" Sophia cried and Andria sighed. "I just, I love him and I don't want to lose him, you know?" She told her and Andria nodded. "I just feel like if he goes, we'll break up…"

"But you can't think that way," Andria told her. "If you think negatively about it, then negative things will happen," She said and Sophia nodded. "Just spend all the time in the world you have with him left and you'll see, it won't be that bad."

"Yeah, I'll try," She nodded and then sighed. "God, I must look so… insane, worrying so much like this." She said and Andria smiled.

"Maybe just a little," Andria said and Sophia looked at her. "But it's why I love you."

Sophia smiled. "I'll go find Jared, you and Nick probably need to finish sticking your tongues down each other's throats."

"Very funny!" She said. "But I think I want to spend the rest of my lunch with my favorite cousin today, is that alright?"

Sophia smiled. "Yeah." She nodded and the two headed outside.

* * *

"Hey man!" Nick said, walking over to where Andy and Ethan were sitting. "Just wanted to give you a heads up… there's trouble in paradise."

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Jared and Sophia… they just had a major fight, she's like freaking out over it cause he's moving to Italy or something." Nick said and Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Italy?" He asked and Nick nodded. "Well, is she alright?"

"Who cares?" Ethan said. "The chick put you through enough, Andy, you shouldn't even care."

"I don't," He said and his best friend looked at him. "I just don't like seeing her hurt, okay?"

"That would qualify as caring," Nick piped in and Andy glared at him.

"You guys suck." He said and looked over to Sophia and Andria walking out of the cafeteria. He sighed loudly. The truth was he missed Sophia more than ever, even though he knew he shouldn't. He deserved better than her constantly changing her mind about which brother she wanted to be with. He knew he had to move on but he wasn't sure where to start.

* * *

Later, Gabrielle had just finished putting Cameron to sleep while on the phone with Tyler while he was at work.

"So, Fiona, our wedding planner," She told him. "She's been pushing me like crazy to pick a date! She's really excited about planning this wedding because it'll be her first major 'social event'," Gabrielle rolled her eyes and he laughed. "So, what do you think?"

"Anything you want, really, Gabby," He said. "As long as you and Cameron are there, I'm happy."

She smiled. "Well, I think we should have a summer wedding," She told him. "It's not too far away and plus with Jared moving to Italy… I just want him to be there, you know?" She told him. "And besides, I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Mm, likewise." He said and she giggled. "So, a summer wedding it is!"

"Yay, I'm so excited!" She squealed.

"Me too but baby, I have a meeting so I gotta go! Give Cam a kiss for me and don't go too overboard with the wedding planning, take it slow, okay?"

"Ya ya, whatever, I'm just marrying you for the money, remember?" She teased and he laughed. "I love you."

"Love you too, babe, I'll see you later."

* * *

Later that night, Sophia was in her room doing homework when there was a knock on her door. She looked up and in walked Jared.

"Hi," She said and he walked over to her.

"I, uh, heard about your little… outburst today," He laughed and she looked at him.

"Who told you? Was it Andria?" She questioned and he laughed again.

"She was just trying to help," He told her and she looked away. "Hey," He said, lifting her chin up. "What are you so worried about?"

"That we'll lose each other," She told him. "I mean, I just got you back and now you're moving across the world…"

"Aw, Soph," He said and she started tearing up. "I love you but you need to stop worrying, okay? I'm going to make damn sure that we stay together because that's just how it's going to be. You and me, forever."

"Forever? Whoa," She said, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I love you more than I ever thought possible and I can't picture being with anyone else, ever." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Jared, you're not proposing are you?" She asked, nervously and he laughed.

"No, of course not," He said and she sighed. "But one day I will," He told her and she looked up at him. "Would you say yes if I did?"

She smiled and kissed him then looked into his eyes. "Yes." She whispered and he pulled her close.

"Then that's that," He told her. "No more worrying about us breaking up, okay? 'Cause it's not going to happen."

"Okay," She smiled and they kissed again.


	42. Unusual

**A/N:** Yay, another update! Thanks for reviewing, guys, I'm really happy you all like this. One or two more chapters for this one, I think and then we're on to the next one! Hope you all like it, keep reviewing!

* * *

A few weeks later, Andria, Sophia, Anna and Livvie were helping Gabrielle plan an end-of-June wedding. Gabrielle was going through the list of bridesmaids and groomsmen.

"So, Soph," Gabrielle started. "You'll be walking with Jared, Lily, Tyler's younger sister, with Connor Riley, he's like a younger brother to Ty," She informed them and they all nodded. "Ty's half-sister Brooke with Christian and Andria… you'll be walking with Andy."

Sophia froze and looked up at Gabrielle, who sighed.

"I know things are tense between you two but he's my brother,"

"No, I know," Sophia said. "It's just… why does he have to walk with Andria? I mean, what about Aidan? He's your cousin, shouldn't he be in the wedding too?" She said and Andria rolled her eyes.

"He's going to be at the soccer camp until the day before the wedding, sweetie," Anna informed her and Sophia nodded. "So, he can't be in the wedding."

"Honey, it's your sister's big day," Livvie said, putting an arm on Sophia's back. "I think you can let whatever happened with Andy go, at least for the wedding."

Sophia sighed. "You're right," She nodded and looked at her sister. "Sorry Gabby, I'll be less dramatic."

Gabrielle smiled. "It's okay," She nodded. "So, I think I might have found my wedding dress!"

"What?" Livvie said and they all looked at her excitedly.

"I kind of went looking by myself the other day," She said and they all gave her a look. "I'm sorry! I just, I couldn't help myself! But… it's absolutely beautiful."

"Well, what are we still sitting around here for?" Andria said, standing up. "Let's go see it!"

The girls got their jackets and left the house. Meanwhile, Andy came down the stairs and sighed. Having heard the whole conversation, he realized he needed to resolve the tension between him and Sophia before Gabrielle's wedding.

* * *

Jen waited around the corner to make sure her parents had left the house before she snuck back in. They thought she was doing another session in rehab but the truth was, Jen hadn't gone back since the first time. She didn't see the point of going, she was sober now and there was nothing that would make her relapse.

She snuck into the backyard and into the backdoor of the house then up the stairs. She looked around making sure none of her brothers and sisters were around and then ran towards her room but froze when she saw Melanie coming out of hers.

"What are you doing?" Melanie asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at group?"

"I guess I can't really lie about this one," Jen swallowed. "I haven't been going."

"What?" Melanie asked, concerned. "Why not, Jen?"

"I don't think I do anymore," Jen told her. "I mean, I've been sober for a few months now and I'd rather not talk about my problems to a bunch of strangers."

Melanie sighed. "Jen, you may be sober now but you still need help! You could relapse, you know? You might think you won't but it could happen!" She told her and Jen looked away. "Are you scared to go alone? If that's it then, I'll go with you-"

"Why the hell are you trying to help me?" Jen interrupted and Melanie looked at her, surprised. "I've done nothing but horrible things to you."

"Because, you're still my sister and I love you, no matter what," She told her. "I want to help you."

Jen swallowed. "Well, you shouldn't want to…"

"But I do, so get used to it." Melanie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, I'll let you go with me." Jen said and Melanie smiled.

"Proud of you!" She said and then went back into her room. Jen raised an eyebrow, wondering why Melanie's attitude towards her had suddenly changed.

* * *

**One Month Later **

It was the eve before Gabrielle and Tyler's wedding. Gabrielle was at Luis and Livvie's with the bridesmaids and the rest of the wedding party was at the Portmans' while Tyler was at his parents' mansion.

Sophia woke up in the middle of the night and sighed. With the stresses of helping Gabrielle with wedding preparations and Jared leaving for Italy in less than a month, she hadn't been able to sleep.

She looked over her shoulder as she walked out of her room to make sure she hadn't woken up Andria and went to the basement.

She got a glass and headed for the fridge.

"Can't sleep either?"

She gasped loudly and practically jumped when she saw Andy sitting at the kitchen counter.

"What the hell, Andy?" She sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stay at m house… Jared's there," He explained and she nodded, looking away. "So, Gabby said I could stay here and I couldn't really sleep, Christian snores like, really loud."

Sophia smiled. "I know, right? I can hear him from my room sometimes!" She said and Andy laughed.

Sophia took a deep breath, was this really happening? Were she and Andy having an actual conversation that didn't involve him telling her he hated her?

"So, um," Andy said and she looked up at him. "I miss you." He said and she closed her eyes. "Do you miss me?"

She swallowed, this was so unfair. "Of course, I do." She told him.

"Then I have to ask you something," He said, standing up.

"Andy, please don't," She begged but he didn't listen.

"I need to know if there's still something between us, Sophia," He said and she sighed. "If I don't, I just, I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on," He told her and she swallowed as he came closer to her. He brought his hand up to caress her cheek and gave her a small smile before he put his lips to hers.

For a moment, Sophia kissed him back but she quickly pulled away and looked at him. He smiled.

"I knew it," He whispered and then pulled her in for a hug. "God, I missed you, I, I'm so sorry for everything, we've been through so much but I promise, we'll be better this time."

"What?" She said and pushed him away. "What are you talking about?" He looked at her and she sighed. "Andy, oh God… look, I feel horrible for hurting you but things have been over between us for a while…"

"Oh, right…" Andy said, sadly and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I just… I'm gonna go." She said and ran up the stairs.

"Fuck," Andy mumbled under his breath. He wanted to punch something but it wasn't even worth it anymore. He had just screwed everything up.


	43. The Wedding

**A/N:** Whoa, sorry for not updating in forever guys! I've been super busy with school starting and stuff! But hopefully I can update more soon. I'm not sure if I'm going to add another chapter to this one or just move onto the next one, let me know what you think in a review!

and ps, to galindapopular... where are you? I miss your fics :(

* * *

The next morning, Sophia walked into her parents' room, where her mother was applying makeup. Sophia cleared her throat and Livvie turned around and smiled.

"Oh, honey, you look beautiful," She said and Sophia walked over to her. The strapless champagne gold gown looked amazing on her. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Sophia looked up at her sadly and shook her head. "Not really." She said and Livvie sat her down in front of her vanity, preparing to straighten her long brown hair.

"What happened?" She asked, picking up a brush.

"I just wanted to know, um," Sophia said and Livvie looked at her, curiously. "If you think you would have been happy if you married Uncle Dean instead."

Livvie looked at her daughter with both eyebrows raised and then sighed. "Well, I mean, Dean and I were always best friends but I… yeah, I guess we could have worked as a couple but we would never be fully happy," Livvie explained. "Because his heart belonged to Aunt Julie and mine belonged to your father." Sophia nodded. "I have a feeling we aren't talking about my love life though, are we?"

Sophia shook her head. "I love Jared, so much but yesterday, Andy he… he kissed me and I don't know what to do!"

"Oh, Sophia," Livvie sighed, resting a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "What did you feel when he kissed you?"

"It felt… good, because I miss him and for a second it felt like everything was like it was before, when me and Andy were together and happy but," Sophia shook her head. "But I just, I know that I want to be with Jared."

"Are you sure, sweetie?" She asked. "You've been through so much with both of them… it could be hard to tell right now."

Sophia swallowed. "No, I'm sure."

"Okay, baby," Livvie kissed her forehead, not sure if her daughter really knew what she wanted.

* * *

Gabrielle sat in a room in the church where all the girls had gotten ready. Everyone was getting ready to walk but Gabrielle had requested a moment to herself.

"Hi, mommy," She whispered. "I miss you so much and I wish you could be here but I know you are," She said, putting her hand on the heart locket around her neck that had once belonged to Julie. "Please let everything go smoothly today, okay? Please make sure that this day is perfect and flawless and beautiful and… that everyone's happy." She sighed and put her dress on, smiling as she looked in the mirror.

"Talking to yourself, Mendoza?"

Gabrielle froze and turned around, seeing Ryan standing at the doorway. She swallowed but he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; I'm not here to stop the wedding." He told her, walking in.

"Aw, I was so hoping you would," She said and he laughed. "But what are you doing here?"

"Look, I know we went through a lot of bad stuff but we loved each other and I just thought I'd be here for your big day," He told her and she nodded slowly. "But if you want me to go…"

"No, of course not," She told him. "Stay," She smiled and he nodded. "And hug the bride."

He smiled and they hugged each other for a few moments.

"Uh, what's going on here?"

The two pulled away from each other and saw Andria standing with Andrew at the doorway, both looking completely confused.

Gabrielle laughed. "Well, Ryan came here and proclaimed his love for me so now we're running away together," She said and her brother and cousin's jaw dropped. "Don't tell anyone, though."

"A-are you serious?" Andy stuttered and Gabrielle and Ryan laughed. She walked over to them.

"Let's get ready to walk, shall we?" She said, walking passed them.

"Brides." Andria rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, Andy followed. Ryan laughed and headed into the church to sit with his parents and Gia.

* * *

In Tyler's room, the guys were getting ready to walk.

"Hey man," Jared walked over to him, sensing his nerves. "You ready to really be part of this big, messed up family?"

Tyler laughed. "Definitely," He nodded. "Your family's drama is actually quite entertaining." He said and Jared laughed. The door opened and Andy walked in, the room fell silent. "I'm gonna go check if Gabby's here yet." Tyler said and walked out.

Jared shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at his brother. "How ya been?"

"Good," Andy nodded. "How about you and Sophia? I heard you two have been fighting lately."

Jared raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you hear that?" He asked but Andy was silent. "We're better then ever, actually."

"Really?" Didn't seem that way last night." Andy shrugged and Jared looked at him.

"Last night?"

"Well, we were talking and then we _kissed _and there was really no mention of you at all." Andy said, smugly.

"You kissed?" Jared question and Andy nodded. Jared shook his head. "Man, you're so lucky today is our sister's wedding day, or you'd be dead."

"You've given me that threat before," Andy told him. "But so far, nothing's happened."

Jared took a deep breath. "Don't provoke me, Andy, because I _will _hit you."

"Go right ahead." Andy said, coming closer to him.

"Gabrielle's here, we need to get ready to walk!"

Both boys turned around and saw Sarah Germaine, Gabrielle's maid of honor, but didn't move.

"Come on, let's go!" She said and they followed her out.

* * *

"Alright people!" Sarah Germaine said, as she and the rest of the wedding party stood outside of church doors. "This must be perfect, my best friend is only getting married once." She winked and Gabrielle laughed.

"God, Gabby, you look so beautiful," Sophia said. "I'm so happy for you!" She said, tearing up.

Gabrielle hugged her younger sister and laughed. "Please don't cry, or else I'm gonna cry!"

"Okay, okay," Sophia said. "No crying."

Gabrielle laughed and nudged her sister as Jared approached them. "Not too long, okay?" She warned them. "I'm getting married in five minutes."

Sophia laughed and turned to Jared. "Hello handsome," She smiled and went in for a kiss but he pulled away. She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Did you kiss Andy last night?" He asked and she looked at him. He gave her a look and she swallowed, lowering her eyes. "Unbelievable!"

"Jared, it's not like it sounds, okay?" She told him. "He kissed me but I told him we were done! I, please don't be mad at me about this!"

"I don't know what to believe anymore." He said, angrily and she looked at him, holding in her tears.

"Okay, guys," Sarah said. "It's time to walk."

Jared locked Sophia's arm with his but barely looked at her as they walked down the isle. In fact, he didn't even look at her during the entire ceremony.

* * *

Later, at the reception, while Gabrielle and Tyler were sharing their first dance as husband and wife, Nick and Andria sat at their table, talking.

"So, the ceremony was pretty great," Nick said and Andria nodded. "I thought it was really sweet that Tyler loved Gabrielle ever since they were teenagers, kinda like-"

"Are we really gonna talk marriage vows right now?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, yeah, we are at a wedding…"

"I know, and I'm already sick of all the 'aw' moments, I mean, really, what's so great about getting married?" She asked.

"You're kidding, right?" he said and she shook her head. "Andria, marriage is like, so big, once you find that person you want to spend the rest of you life with and you marry them, that's… that's amazing."

"Yeah? Well, I never saw myself as the type of girl who's gonna get married," She said and this blew Nick away. "And there's no way I'm changing now."

"So, you don't want to get married at all?" He asked. "Not even to me?"

"Oh, come on, Nick, we're in high school," She said. "It's not like we were gonna last anyways," She said and Nick swallowed. "I didn't mean it like that." She said but Nick got up and walked away. Andria sighed and looked for a waiter. "Champagne, please?"

* * *

Sophia sat alone at her table while everyone else was dancing and sighed loudly. She had sworn to Gabby that she her feet were hurting her but really, she couldn't find a way to possibly enjoy herself while Jared wasn't even looking her way.

"Is this seat taken?" She looked up and saw him standing in front of her. She shook her head. "Soph, I'm sorry I overreacted,"

"It's okay," She smiled, softly. "It doesn't even matter anyways-"

"No, let me finish," He interrupted and she looked at him. "I think we should… I think we should take a break," He finally said and Sophia's eyes widened. "It's just, I don't know if you're completely over Andy yet," He told her. "And baby, this is the hardest thing for me to do but… I can't be with you if you still love him."

Sophia swallowed. "You're right, I do still love him." She said and Jared sighed. "But not like I love you," He looked at her. "But I guess if a break is what you need, then fine." She said, getting up.

She saw Andria sitting alone and walked over to her, sitting down, they both sighed miserably.

"What's got you so gloomy?" Andria asked her cousin.

"Jared wants to take a break because he thinks I'm still in love with Andy," Sophia rolled her eyes. "What about you?"

"I think Nick just dumped me because I don't want to marry him," She said and Sophia raised an eyebrow. "Champagne?"

"Please," Sophia nodded and Andria handed her a glass.

"Hey, I have an idea," Andria said, after a few more glasses. "Why don't we go to New York with my parents this summer?" She suggested and Sophia looked at her. "It could be like a summer away from this stupid boy drama!"

"Okay!" Sophia said, happily. "We'll leave with you're parents tomorrow!"

Andria nodded. "Perfect."


End file.
